Our Lit Hope
by BellaCullenSwan18
Summary: Secuela de Just a Single Chance Bella no se pudo despedir, 4 años pasaron y su vida dara un cambio pero ¿De qué manera?... DISCLAIMER.- LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S. MEYER SOLO LA TRAMA ES MÍA
1. Chapter 1

_**Our Lit Hope**_

_****Bella POV****_

_**4 años después**_

-Mami-Dijo la voz de mi princesa detrás de mí

-¿Qué pasa corazón?, ¿Te sientes mal?-pregunte y ella negó con su cabeza logrando que sus rubios cabellos se movieran de un lado a otro

-No puedo dormir-contesto

-Corazón todo estará bien-le dije tomándola en mis brazos y colocándola en mí regazo, ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que se fue a Italia y nunca lo había vuelto a ver, cada vez que él y Alice tenían vacaciones se negaban a venir, por lo cual Emmett, Carlisle y Esme tenían que viajar para estar con ellos, pero siempre Emmett se regresaba antes porque tenía problemas con Edward, aunque nunca me decía el por qué…

-Tía-dijo otra voz detrás de mí

-¿Sí?-pregunte volteándome con la silla de la computadora

-Yo la ayudo a que pueda dormir-dijo mi Gabe de ya nueve años de edad

-Sí, que Gabe me ayude-dijo mi niña con una sonrisa muy grande, la solté y ella se fue con Gabe

-Hasta mañana Tía-dijo Gabe tomando de la mano a mi bebé

-¡Gabe!, es mami no tía-dijo mi pequeña Isabella regañando a su hermano, quien solo me volteo a ver y asintió con su cabeza, Isabella no tenía la madurez que tenia Gabe a los cinco años por lo cual aun no le decía lo que había pasado con María y Drew, su pérdida ya no me dolía demasiado, porque cada vez que los recordaba, recordaba los buenos momentos y les agradecía por los dos bellos regalos que me habían dejado…

-Lo siento Isa, Hasta mañana Mami-dijo Gabe con una sonrisa después de disculparse con su hermana, salieron por la puerto de mi habitación y me volví a voltear a la computadora, tratando de sacar bien las cuentas de la disquera de Sam, desde que las dos bandas se desintegraron le había ido muy mal, y a veces me hacía pensar que era mi culpa, pero él y Jasper me recordaban que no era culpa de nadie…

Jasper…estuvo conmigo desde el primer día, nunca se quejo de mí, pero hubiera preferido que saliera con más chicas para que pudiera dejar atrás a Alice, pero no lo hizo diciendo que prefería tener amigas a una chica que no lo fuera a apreciar…

Angela y Seth… ellos son otra historia a los dos años Seth le pidió a Angela que se mudaran a un apartamento solos, al principio ella no quería que porque no me quería dejar sola con Isa pero le dije que podría venir a visitarla cuando quisiera, así que ahora vivo en la casa de mi abuela, con mis dos niños y Jasper y Emmett a veces se quedan a dormir para jugar con Gabe video juegos, Seth también viene pero el estudia ingeniería y a veces sale muy tarde, Jasper y yo estudiamos juntos literatura por lo cual siempre está conmigo, Emmett estudia leyes y es casi el mismo horario que nosotros…

Los primeros meses con Isa fueron una locura, aunque Esme siempre me pidió cuidarla y acepte para poder estudiar, pero apenas pudo entrar a guardería la metí y después al Kínder en el cual ya llevaba un año y estaba muy contenta…

Eran las 12:30, apague el portátil y me metí en mi cama, cerré mis ojos para quedarme profundamente dormida…

-¡Mami, Mami, vamos a llegar tarde despierta!-decía Isa moviéndome, abrí los ojos de golpe y me senté en la cama, ella y Gabe ya estaban cambiados y Jasper estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa burlona, me levante de golpe y corrí al baño, me bañe rápidamente y salí enrollada en una toalla, solo para encontrarme con Gabe, Isa y Jasper muriéndose de risa

-No se rían, ustedes dos vayan a la cocina, su tío Jasper les va a dar el desayuno-dije y Jasper y ellos se fueron riéndose todavía, saque unos pantalones entubados, una blusa blanca, un chaleco y una bufanda negros, mi bolso y mis botas grises, salí del cuarto y escuche como los niños se lavaban los dientes en el baño

-Buenos días Bella durmiente-dijo Jasper y le di un beso en la mejilla

-Buenos días ricitos de oro-le dije y escuche como gruñía, tome una barra y una botella con jugo de naranja

-¡Listos!-Dijeron los niños detrás de nosotros, nos volteamos y asentimos, Jasper tomo la mochila de Isabella, la tomo en brazos haciéndola reír y ganándose un beso en la mejilla, cerré la puerta de la casa y al voltearme ya me estaban esperando en el coche de Jasper…

Dejamos a Gabe en su escuela, donde al llegar lo recibieron las niñas, algunos amigos y es que Gabe se había puesto muy guapo, su cabello negro y rizado, sus ojos dejaron de ser marrones para tornarse azules como el mar, tenía unos dientes muy lindos era un niño precioso, al igual que Isabella que era rubia por parte de Drew y tenia ojos azules, en pocas palabras Isa era la versión femenina de Drew

-Adiós corazón te portas bien, si tienes algún problema le pides a la directora que me hable a mi celular ¿Ok?-pregunte y le di un beso en la mejilla

-Sí mami Te amo, adiós, a ti también te quiero Tío-dijo de manera apresurada, entro corriendo al Kínder, la maestra la saludo y después a Jasper y a mí, al verla ya dentro nos subimos al carro para irnos a la universidad

-¿Cómo te salieron las cuentas?-pregunto Jasper

-Mal-conteste

-Bella esto no es tu culpa y tú lo sabes-dijo tomando mi mano, brindándome su apoyo, asentí con mi cabeza y cerré los ojos suspirando

-¡Espera!-chille abriendo los ojos de golpe y saltando en el asiento logrando que me golpeara con el techo del carro

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Estás bien?-pregunto

-¿Te importaría faltar un día a la escuela?, y si estoy bien-respondí después de haberle preguntado

-Hoy no tenemos nada interesante, así que no, ¿Por qué?-pregunto y sonreí

-Ve a la disquera ahora-le dije y tome mi celular, marcando el número de mi payaso favorito

_-Aló Bells-dijo con esa voz estilo gay, haciéndome reír_

-Hola Emmett, ¿Puedes ir a la disquera ahorita?-pregunte

_-Claro voy para allá-contesto y colgó_, era lo que me gustaba de Emmett, desde que Rose se fue él maduro un poico más y en ciertos temas tomo su lugar, pero eso si él nunca cambiara siempre será el payaso favorito de todos

Llegamos a la disquera y vimos que efectivamente Emily y Sam estaban ahí, nos bajamos y esperamos a que Emmett llegara, que llego solo tres minutos después

-¿Qué pasa Bells?-pregunto, Jasper asintió dándole la razón y yo sonreí

-Bueno, ya que a la disquera le está yendo mal y las personas que quieren grabar no son buenas he pensado que nosotros podríamos hacer una nueva banda-les dije y me miraron atónitos, luego sonrieron y me abrazaron

-Sí, ya extrañaba tocar-dijo Emmett

-Yo también, nada fue lo mismo sin la música-secundo Jasper y chocamos las manos, entramos a la disquera y subimos hasta el lugar de las audiciones donde una chica venia saliendo y ya no había nadie más por lo cual entramos y Emily estaba abrazando a Sam

-Te tenemos una propuesta-le dije a Sam y el rápidamente volteo

-Chicos-dijo Emily y sonreí

-Formaremos un banda nosotros tres, y tú la producirás y todo eso ¿Aceptas?-le pregunte de forma directa y vi como los ojos de Emily se llenaban de lagrimas y Sam sonreí tontamente

-Aceptamos-dijo Emily

-Bien, pero chicos hay un problema, teníamos dos chicas que cantaban muy bien, podríamos meter a alguna de ellas ¿Aceptarían?-pregunto Sam y mire a Emmett y Jasper quienes asintieron, voltee a ver a Sam y asentí

-Llámalas ahora mismo-le dije, asintió y él y Emily tomaron su celular, fuimos al lugar de ensayos y los vimos, las guitarras, las baterías, los teclados, todos nuestros instrumentos estaban ahí, mis ojos empezaron a picar y Jasper y Emmett me abrazaron

-Gracias Bells-dijeron al unisonó

-¿Por qué?-pregunte

-Por todo-contestaron y los abrace yo también, estuvimos hablando por un rato hasta que entraron Emily y Sam con dos chicas, la primera era blanca y tenía cara molesta, pero su pelo estaba teñido de rosa, lo cual me causo risa pero no me reí, la otra era muy linda, ojos azules y rubia lo cual me hacia recordar mucho a Isa

-Bien Chicos, ellas son Tamir y Jane-dijo Sam señalando primero a la teñida y después a la rubia, quien sonrió mostrando una sonrisa de niña, lo cual me encanto

-Empecemos con Tamir ¿De acuerdo?-pregunto Emily y asentimos

-¿Te sabes alguna canción de cuando nosotros teníamos una banda?-pregunte

-Sí, me la tuve que aprender la cante cuando iba a salir de la preparatoria pero no me gusta-contesto

-¿Cuál es?-pregunto Jasper y yo simplemente me quede callada para no causar problemas

-Send it on-contesto de mala gana y los chicos y yo sonreímos, mientras yo empezaba a tocar la guitarra, Jasper tocaría el teclado y Emmett su amada batería, yo empezaría a cantar, o eso creía

**[Tamir]**

A words, just a word  
'til you mean what you say.

And love, isn't love  
'til you give it away.

We've all gotta give.

Yes, something to give  
to make a change.

Cortamos la canción ya que ella no me dejaba cantar, porque siempre me interrumpía, voltee a ver a Sam y Emily que estaban hablando y al parecer Emily le estaba diciendo a Sam que Tamir no, no parecía se lo estaba diciendo ya que aprendí a leer los labios

-Bien, ahora tú Jane por favor-dijo Sam y la muchacha rubia asintió con una sonrisa, Tamir le dio el micrófono de manera brusca, lo que hizo que ella quitara su sonrisa pero al vernos volvió a sonreír

-Mmm… hola soy Jane Volturi, tengo la misma edad que ustedes y me se todas sus canciones así que ustedes elijan-dijo y sonreí, era una niña-mujer por lo cual se me hacia tierna, su voz era como el canto de una sirena y cuando camino era con un andar ligero…

-Bien tocaremos Party in the USA ¿OK?-pregunte y ella asintió con una sonrisa

**[Bella]**

I hopped off the plane at LAX  
with my dreams in the cart again  
Welcome to the land of fame XX  
Am I gonna fit in?

**[Jane]****  
**Jumped in the cab,  
Here I am for the first time  
Look to the right and I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy

**[Las dos]****  
**Everybody seems so famous  
My tummy's turning and I'm feeling kind of home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous,  
cause when the taxi man turned on the radio

**[Jane]****  
**and a Jay Z song was on  
and the Jay Z song was on  
and the Jay Z song was on

**[Las dos]****  
**So I put my hands up  
there playing my song,  
And the butterfly's fly away  
Nodding' my head like yeah  
Moving my hips like yeah  
I got my hands up,  
there playing my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok  
yeah,  
its a party in the USA  
yeah,  
its a party in the USA

**[Bella]**

Get to the club in my taxi cab  
everybody's looking at me now  
like "whose that chick, that rocking' kicks,  
she gotta be from out of town"  
so hard with my girls all around me  
its definitely not a Nashville party  
cause' all I see are stilettos  
I guess I never got the memo

**[Jane]**

My tummy's turning and I'm feeling kind of home sick  
too much pressure and I'm nervous  
and the D.J. dropped my favorite tune  
and a Britney song was on  
and the Britney song was on  
and the Britney song was on

**[Las dos]****  
**so I put my hands up  
there playing my song,  
And the butterfly's fly away  
nodding' my head like yeah  
moving my hips like yeah  
I put my hands up,  
there playing my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok  
yeah,  
its a party in the USA  
yeah,  
its a party in the USA

**[Jane]**

feel like I wanna fly  
back to my hometown tonight

**[Bella]**

something stops me Everytime  
the D.J. plays my song and I feel alright!

**[Las dos]****  
**so I put my hands up  
there playing my song,  
and the butterfly's fly away  
nodding' my head like yeah  
moving my hips like yeah

**[Jane]**

I put my hands up,  
there playing my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok  
yeah ,

**[Bella]**

(na, na, na, na)

**[Jane]****  
**its a party in the USA  
yeah,  
its a party in the USA

**[Las dos]****  
**so I put my hands up  
there playing my song,  
and the butterfly's fly away  
nodding' my head like yeah  
moving my hips like yeah  
I put my hands up,  
there playing my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok

**[Jane]****  
**yeah,  
its a party in the USA

**[Bella]****  
**yeah,

**[Las dos]****  
**its a party in the USA

Cantamos todas la canción ya que ella me dejaba cantar y nos sabíamos acoplar sin necesidad de hablar la voltee a ver y estaba sonrojada, mientras Emily y Sam aplaudían, sonriendo y estaban parados

-Creo que la decisión está tomada-dijo Emily y asentí con mi cabeza, de reojo pude ver como Jasper y Emmett también asentían, Sam volteo a ver a Tamir que estaba sentada, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y molesta

-Lo siento pero los chicos han decidido, y han elegido a Jane, sigue intentando algún día podrás llegar lejos-le dijo Sam y ella se fue dando un portazo

-¿Es enserio?-pregunto Jane, asentimos con nuestra cabeza y ella coloco sus manos en su boca, tenia lagrimas en los ojos y me abrazo, la abrace y luego ella se alejo sonrojada

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte

-Lo siento me emocione demasiado-contesto y negué con mi cabeza

-Ahora eres parte de la banda, puedes abrazarnos, tomarte fotos con nosotros, presumirnos con tus amigas, en fin lo que quieras-dijo Emmett abrazándola por los hombros, ella se rio y nosotros también

-Ok, Gracias, muchas gracias-nos dijo

-Bien Jane, dado que tienes más de veintiún años puedes firmar tu sola-dijo Sam entregándole unos papeles, Jane los tomo y empezó a firmar en donde le decía Sam

-Bien Jane bienvenida a la Banda-dijo Sam y él y Jane, se dieron un apretón de mano, empezó a sonar un celular y Jane lo saco rápidamente

-Hay no-dijo e ignoro la llamada

-¿Quién era?-pregunto Jasper

-Mi amargada compañera de piso, lleva molestándome toda la semana para que yo sea la que pague toda la renta, pero no puedo, le pago la mitad y la comida, me queda muy poco dinero para mí-contesto, desde la primera vez que la escuche hablar note un acento familiar

-¿De dónde eres Jane?-pregunte

-De… de Italia, me vine para acá porque estaba harta de que mi padre estuviera sobre mi y no me dejara independizarme bien-contesto

-Mira Jane yo tengo mi casa y puedes vivir conmigo, a fin de cuentas nos vamos a ver todos los días, o la mayoría, sirve que te conozco mejor y todo eso, pagarías la mitad, nos dividiríamos los gastos para la comida y nos podemos prestar dinero y todo eso, a mi no me molestaría ¿Quieres?-le pregunte, note un brillo en sus ojos

-En serio me encantaría Bella, pero no quiero ser una molestia-dijo y negué con mi cabeza

-Por favor Jane, ya dijiste que te encantaría-le dije y sonrió nerviosa

-¿Sabes Bellas?, yo solo escuche "En serio me encantaría Bella"-dijo Emmett burlonamente

-Yo también-secundo Jasper y sonreí

-Ya está dicho, mañana te ayudamos a recoger tus cosas, solo danos tu dirección y tú numero por si nos perdemos o algo así-le dije y lo apunto en un pedazo de papel

-Gracias por todo en serio-dijo y sonreí, la abrace y al poco tiempo Jasper y Emmett también se unieron al abrazo, al separarnos Jane tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, pero aun así sonreía

Salimos de la disquera y nos despedimos de Jane y Emmett, quien se ofreció para llevar a Jane, Jasper y yo fuimos por Isabella al Kínder ya que ella salía a las 12 y ya eran, llegamos y estaba la maestra riendo con Isabella

-Yo voy por ella-le dije a Jasper y asintió, me baje del auto y fui hasta la puerta por mi bebé

-Buenos días Bella-saludo la maestro de Isa

-Buenos días maestra, ¿Ya me la puedo llevar o va a dar algún aviso?-pregunte

-No adelante, que pase buen fin de semana-dijo la maestra y asentí, tome a Isa de la mano y camine con ella que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿Cómo te fue amor?-pregunte

-Súper genial mami, aprendí a dibujar un monito muy bonito, y también me enseñaron figuras, como…como…ah el ciruclo-dijo y me reí

-Circulo, amor-la corregí y sonrió

-Si ese, circulo-dijo y sonrió, la ayude a subir al carro y le puse el cinturón

-Hola tío Jazz-saludo y Jasper sonrió

-Hola Isa, ¿Te divertiste hoy?-le pregunto y mi pequeña asintió con su cabecita, cerré la puerta con cuidado y me metí al coche, Jasper nos llevo a comprar un chocolate caliente, en lo que esperamos que dieran las 2:30 para ir a recoger a Gabe

-Mami, yo lo quiero con malvaviscos dentro ¿Sí?-pregunto Isa juntando sus manitas y poniendo cara del gato de Shrek

-Claro que si Isa-le contesto Jasper con una sonrisa que enamoraría a cualquiera, Isa sonrió y abrazo a Jasper por la pierna ya que no alcanzaba a más, mi celular empezó a sonar, lo busque en mi bolsa y no lo encontraba entonces dejo de sonar, lo encontré y era de Emmett, tenia 4 mensajes de texto, 3 de voz y una llamada perdida de él, estaba a punto de llamarlo cuando volvió a sonar, pulse contestar y me lo pegue al oído

-¿Qué pasa Emmett?, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Les paso algo a ti y a Jane?, ¿Están bien Carlisle y Esme?-pregunte, ya que era raro que Emmett mandara tantos mensajes, en especial de voz

-Sí, estamos bien pero pasa algo-dijo

-Por Dios Emmett ya dime-le dije

-Edward, Alice, Jacob, y Rosalie volvieron para quedarse, y…-

-¿Y qué Emmett?-pregunte ya que se había quedado callado

-¿Recuerdas que siempre tenía problemas con Edward durante las vacaciones?-pregunto

-Sí, ¿Qué tiene?-pregunte

-Los problemas eran porque… porque él y Rosalie se pusieron de novios-dijo y me quede en shock, no podía creerlo, Rosalie me apuñalo por la espalda sin importarle, había estado viniendo a ver a mis niños en vacaciones siendo novia de Edward, en ese momento me sentí humillada e incapaz de volver a ver a Rosalie… pero estaba bueno de que me tomaran como la estúpida que no dice nada, esta vez Rosalie me va a escuchar

-¿Bella?-preguntaron detrás de mí, me voltee y vi a Jasper traía una bandeja con tres chocolates y a Isa la tenía tomada de la mano

-Emmett no te preocupes, estaremos bien luego hablamos me tengo que ir-le dije

-Claro, lo siento Bella, en serio-dijo y me sentí mal por él, si yo me sentía así que me lo había dicho él, no quería ni imaginarme como se sintió cuando se lo dijo Edward o Rosalie alguno de los dos

-No es tu culpa Emmett, es de ellos-dije y colgué, con un nudo en la garganta, Edward si encontró a alguien mejor y muy pronto… camine a la mesa y me senté a un lado de Jasper

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto y negué con mi cabeza, Isa no estaba prestando atención por estar concentrada jugando con el celular de Jasper

-Volvieron-le dije y el abrió los ojos sorprendido

-Sí, volvieron y Edward y Rosalie son novios-le dije, me abrazo por el cuello y duramos así un rato hasta que sentí que se tensaba

-¿Que pasa Jasper?-pregunte y vi que miraba hacia el frente, con la mirada molesta

-¿Bella, Jasper son ustedes?-preguntaron detrás de nosotros y abrí mis ojos pidiendo a la tierra que me tragara viva…

Volví mis amores, lo sé, lo sé tarde demasiado pero mi mama me quito la computadora por lo del brazo que quería que me recuperara pronto y todo eso, le estuve rogando y no fue hasta que le dije que escribía aquí que me dejo, con la condición de que me dejara leer lo que escribía, entonces ella y mi papa lo leyeron y me asustaron porque mientras leían sonreían o reían y yo o.O pero bueno no importa

*Muchas Gracias a Cada Una de Ustedes por los Reviews fueron 187 no me lo podía creer, y se que el nombre de este capitulo no lo puso nadie en su review pero mi mama me lo dijo y lo puse porque pues bueno, una mama sabe de todo ¿No?

**Andii: Ando en depresión ¿Por qué? Bueno porque Alejandro me presento a su novia y para colmo parece MODELO llego a la librería y rápidamente supe que era su novia porque la traía de la mano, camino hasta mi y dijo "Lorena ella es mi amiga Sofí, Sofí ella es Lorena mi novia" cuando dijo eso sentí un nudo en la garganta pero me lo trague, la salude y para colmo la muchacha cae bien :'( pero equis la vida tiene que seguir, aparte yo tengo a Robert Pattinson y a Edward Cullen o… y a mi nuevo AMOR Christian Grey Ame a ese HOMBRE

A y luego estaba en la librería viendo como Alejandro leía un libro que no recuerdo exactamente como se llamaba pero bueno… y entraron una señora y una niña de 13 años, las salude y me saludaron y todo y luego cuando iban a pagar su libro se me ocurrió preguntar

-Su hija no lee?-

-Si, ese libro es para ella-contesto y yo o.O

-Señora este libro es para mayores de edad, su hija no lo puede leer-le dije era el de Las Cincuenta Sombras de Grey y obvio como buena bibliotecaria tengo que hacer mi trabajo

-Eso a ti no te incumbre si ella quiere ese libro lo va a tener-contesto y yo asentí pero su cara me asusto, le estaba cobrando el libro con las manos temblando y en eso vino Alejandro

-Disculpe pero le voy a pedir de favor que no le hable con ese tono a la señorita porque me vere en la necesidad de sacarla de aquí-le dijo eso y yo *_* pero bueno tiene novia, la señora solo le volteo la cara, Alejandro me guiño el ojo, me sonroje, la señora y la niña se fueron, y eso es todo lo interesante que me a pasado y bueno que ahora se más cosas de Alejandro

****Espero y les haya gustado el Capitulo últimamente no traigo mucho inspiración ya sabran porque


	2. Chapter 2

_****Bella POV****_

Me voltee y los vi, Edward y Rosalie tomados de la mano y Alice con ellos y lagrimas en sus ojos, que rápidamente trato de disimular, mi celular volvió a sonar y era Emmett de nuevo

-Hola Oso-le conteste y Jasper me abrazo por la cintura

_-Bella ¿Dónde estás?-pregunto_

-Tranquilo puedes venir al café de la calle del colegio de Gabe, necesito que te lleves a mi bebé de aquí-le dije

_-¿Están ahí cierto?-pregunto _

-Sí, pero ven rápido-le dije y colgué

-¿Qué pasa mami?-pregunto Isa

-Nada mi amor, el tío Oso viene por ti y te va a llevar con la Tía Esme ¿Quieres?-pregunte

-¡Sí!-contesto aplaudiendo, al voltearme vi como Edward nos miraban a mí y a Jasper

-¿Qué quieren?-pregunte y Rosalie me volteo a ver dolida

-Bella, soy Rose ¿Por qué me hablas así?-pregunto

-¿Tía Rose?-pregunto Isa y estaba a punto de correr con Rosalie pero la tome en brazos

-No amor, ella no es tu tía, no lo es y nunca lo será ¿Ok?-pregunte y ella asintió sin entender muy bien, se la di a Jasper y vi como él y Edward tenían un duelo de miradas

-Hola-dijo otra voz y vi a Emmett

-Gracias Emmett, en cuanto puedo voy por ella-le dije y Emmett negó

-No te preocupes, vamos enana-dijo Emmett cargando a mi niña, quien sonrió y le dio un beso a Jasper y cuando estuvo en brazos de Emmett a él también, Emmett miro mal a Edward y a Rosalie y se fue, Alice no decía nada y Edward solo miraba a Jasper y después a mi

-¿Bella que pasa?-pregunto Rosalie

-Bella nada, para ti soy Swan, y no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mí, me apuñalaste por la espalda, sabias cuanto me dolía y no te importo, mi casa no la vuelves a pisar y no te vuelves a acercar a mis niños porque si lo haces te meto a la cárcel, eres una maldita puta, no puedo creer que tú que dijiste que estarías siempre para mí me hicieras esto, y tus cosas van a estar tiradas en la calle mañana a primera hora de la mañana, total tu lugar lo ocupara alguien mucho mejor que tu-le dije y ella tenía lagrimas en los ojos

-No le hables así-dijo Edward molesto

-Cállate Cullen, eres un maldito que nunca volvió-le dije y tome a Jasper de la mano, dejando a Edward completamente atónito

-Bella yo…-

-Olvídalo Alice, se que volvieron para quedarse pero les voy a pedir que no se nos acerquen-le dije interrumpiéndola y Jasper y yo salimos de ahí, ya afuera abrace a Jasper por la cintura y empecé a sollozar

-Tranquila Bells, todo estará bien-dijo beso mis cabellos y luego los acaricio con su mano

-Me duele Jasper-le dije

-Alice sale con Jacob, a mí también me duele-dijo y lo voltee a ver

-¿Qué?, esa perra me va a escuchar-dije volteándome pero Jasper me jalo del brazo, volteándome y me volvió a pegar a su cuerpo

-Tranquila, vamos Gabe ya salió-dijo y me abrió la puerta del coche, vi mi mano izquierda y luego al café donde por la ventana Edward me miraba mientras abrazaba a Rosalie, me quite aquel hermoso anillo que él me había regalado, voltee a verlo de nuevo y vi dolor, tire el anillo a la calle y me subí al carro

Jasper encendió el carro y partimos pero pude ver por los espejos a Edward salir y como recogía el anillo, volteo hacia el carro y se paso la mano por los cabellos, un nudo subió por mi garganta pero no lo deje salir, recosté mi cabeza en el asiento y suspire, entonces una canción empezó a sonar en mi cabeza y sonreí con nostalgia, de mi bolsa saque mi pequeño cuaderno que Emmett me había regalado y un pluma

-¿Una canción?-pregunto Jasper con una sonrisa

-Sí, ya sabes-le dije y reímos, empecé a escribir, llegamos por Gabe que hablaba animadamente con una niña de cabello negro y tez pálida, cuando nos vio se despidió de la niña con un beso en la mejilla y esta y Gabe se sonrojaron, Jasper y yo reímos, seguí escribiendo hasta que Gabe se subió al carro con una sonrisa tonta

-¿Quien es ella?-pregunte viéndolo burlonamente

-Vanessa, es muy linda ¿Cierto?-pregunto después de haberme contestado

-Sí es linda y se ve tierna-le conteste

-Tío Jasper, ¿Qué le regalas a una chica en su cumpleaños?-pregunto Gabe y Jasper sonrió y me volteo a ver, me encogí de hombros, sonriendo y seguí escribiendo

-Bueno pues depende de lo que le guste a ella, por ejemplo en el cumpleaños de tu tía Bella, le podemos regalar libros, libretas y cosas así, ¿Comprendes?-pregunto Jasper y Gabe asintió

-Bien le preguntare que cosas le gustan-dijo feliz

-Ok-respondimos Jasper y yo al unisonó, seguí escribiendo mientras Jasper iba de camino a la casa de los Cullen, en la cual Jasper recogería a Isa ya que yo no me quería bajar

-¿Y mi hermana?-pregunto Gabe con un tono preocupado

-En casa de Esme-le conteste, el solo asintió, termine de escribir la canción y empecé otra pero esta vez en español

-¿Vamos a cantar en español también?-pregunto Jasper y asentí

-¿Cantar?-pregunto Gabe

-Vamos a hacer otra banda para ayudar a tu tío Sam con la disquera, ya que le ha ido muy mal últimamente-le respondí y me voltee para ver su reacción

-Bien, haci tendré más mesada y le podre comprar su regalo a Vane-dijo y sonreí

Llegamos a la casa Cullen y Gabe se asomo, siempre hacia lo mismo tratando de ver a Edward, lo seguía queriendo como el primer día y nunca perdía la esperanza de volverlo a ver

-Gabe, Edward volvió, es novio de Rosalie-le dije con un nudo en la garganta, lo cual hizo que el volteara molesto

-Que se pudra-dijo Gabe y me sentí mal por él

-Es vocabulario-le reprendí pero el solo suspiro

-Lo siento, es que… nada yo lo quería como mi tío, pero ahora… ahora no se qué pensar-dijo, en eso Jasper venia saliendo con Isa tomada de la mano, Esme estaba con él y la salude desde el carro, me regreso el saludo con una sonrisa de tristeza, en eso un carro se estaciono y era un volvo plateado que conocía a la perfección

Jasper se despidió de Esme y camino con Isa haciéndole mimos, abrió la puerta del carro y la ayudo a subir, le puso el cinturón y camino hasta la puerta del piloto, vi como Edward, Rosalie y Alice se bajaban, el primero mato a Jasper con la mirada y después me miro dolido, las ultimas me vieron con tristeza y después a Gabe y a Isabella, lo cual me parecía completamente hipócrita, Jasper subió al auto y arranco, nos despedimos de Esme con la mano y los niños también que tenían un sonrisa, Gabe volvió a sonreír a penas vio a Isa…

Gabe siempre había sido haci con ella, la cuidaba mucho y no dejaba que le hicieran nada…

-Mami ¿Quiénes eran el muchacho guapo y la señorita que parecía hada?-pregunto Isa de manera inocente refiriéndose a Edward y Alice

-Nadie corazón-le conteste, volteo a ver a Gabe y él le asintió con su cabeza

-¿Y por que el tío Oso fue a recogerme?-pregunto

-Bueno porque tuvimos un problema, pero ya está todo bien-conteste de nuevo y ella asintió feliz, el resto del camino fue en silencio, Jasper nos dejo en la casa, dijo que se iría a poner ropa cómoda para ayudarme con las cosas de Rosalie y que ya le había dicho a Emmett y al entrar a la casa mande a Gabe a hacer su tarea y a Isa con él, se fueron a la sala y ahí colocaron sus cosas, Isa fue a su habitación que era la que había sido de Tanya, solo que le pusimos más toques de niña para que no sospechara, trajo un cuaderno de dibujos y colores para colorear obviamente

Fui a mi habitación y saque el portátil, fui a la habitación de Rosalie y empecé a quitar sus cosas, en el garaje tengo cajas las puedo usar, no era tan mala como para tirarlas

-Voy al garaje, sigan con lo que están haciendo-les dije y salí de la casa, camine hasta el garaje donde efectivamente había un montón de cajas, tome las que pude y regrese a la casa, empecé guardando su poca ropa, sus fotografías, y varias cosas más, entonces tocaron la puerta y me levante del piso donde estaba sentada viendo y guardando las fotografías de ella, me pare y corrí a abrir la puerta donde estaba parado Emmett con una maleta grande y dos mochilas

-Emmett-le dije sorprendida al verlo con todo eso

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí?, no creo poder soportar a Edward, y mucho menos a Rosalie ahora-dijo y sentí un nudo en la garganta

-Claro Emmett, siempre serás bienvenido en mi casa, te quedaras en el que era el cuarto de Angela, está completamente vacío así que puedes poner todo lo que tú quieras-conteste con una sonrisa, me moví de la puerta para dejarlo pasar, cuando entro caminamos juntos hasta el ahora cuarto de él, dejo sus cosas en la cama, no tendría problemas, el cuarto estaba pintado de blanco y no había sabanas, tendríamos que comprar mañana, sirve que compramos cosas para Jane también, tocaron el timbre y fui a abrir dejando a Emmett en su nueva habitación

-Hola-dijo alguien apenas abrí

-¿Qué quieres aquí?-pregunte

-Venia a ver como estabas-contesto y me reí

-¿En serio Alice?, eso ni Esme te lo cree-le dije y vi como una gota de dolor cruzaba por su cara

-Bella realmente lo siento, no fue mi intención dejarte de esa manera y mucho menos alejarme de ti, Edward dijo que era lo mejor para ti, para que nos olvidaras pero eras como mi hermana, en estos cuatro años te extrañe demasiado, y más cuando paso lo de Edward y Rose, me enoje demasiado…mi peor error fue haber tenido una relación con Jake, pero solo fue un amorío de un mes y todo porque extrañaba a mi Jazzy, perdón a Jasper y eso paso simplemente se dio, Bella por favor perdóname, te lo ruego, eres mi mejor amiga por favor-dijo llorando y me sentí mal por ella, Edward había hecho todo y Alice siempre fue una niña en cuanto a tomar decisiones de ese tipo, siempre pedía ayuda porque tenía miedo de hacerlo mal

-Te perdono Alice, pero solo a ti y solo te pido una cosa-le dije

-La que quieras-dijo asintiendo

-No vengas cuando este Jasper, o no por ahora, primero necesito hablar con él-le dije

-Está bien, pero Bella ¿Ustedes…Ustedes son pareja?-pregunto con tristeza

-No Alice, Jasper es como mi hermano y fue un gran apoyo cuando paso todo eso hace cuatro años-le conteste

-Ok, gracias por todo y dile a Emmett que lo quiero y que yo también estoy decepcionada de Edward-dijo volteándose sin darme tiempo de contestar, subió al auto de Carlisle y se fue, estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando llego Jasper, sonreí y lo vi con una pequeña mochila signo de que hoy se quedaría a jugar con Gabe

-Hola Bella-dijo

-Hola Jazz, antes que nada tengo que decirte que Emmett va a vivir conmigo, dice que no puede soportar a Edward y mucho menos a Rosalie, al parecer ella se va a quedar con ellos al no tener casa propia-le dije

-Pobre Emmett-dijo y asentí

-Hay otra cosa-dije nerviosa ya que no sabía cómo era que iba a reaccionar

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto

-Alice vino, se disculpo conmigo de la manera más sincera y ella te sigue amando Jasper, lo de Jake fue un amorío y todo porque te extrañaba, necesitan hablar-le dije y el suspiro pero yo sabía que se sentía mal

-Lo hare pero solo, si me prometes que si alguien te hace algo te vas a defender como sea-dijo y sonreí

-Claro que si Jasper-le conteste, y me moví para que pasara

Jasper dejo sus cosas en el cuarto de huéspedes, fuimos a la habitación de Rosalie y me ayudaron con las demás cosas, nos tardamos mucho tiempo ya que cuando veíamos fotos o cosas así recordábamos los momentos o yo les contaba que había pasado, terminamos a las 7:30 de la noche y me fui directo a hacer de cenar, Jasper y Emmett aprovecharon para jugar con Gabe e Isa se vino conmigo a la cocina

-¿Qué vamos a hacer mami?-pregunto Isa mirándome y sonreí

-No sé-le conteste y ella se puso su dedo índice en su barbilla e inclino su cabeza un poco

-¡Ya sé! Hagamos hamburguesas-dijo y asentí, lo bueno era que acababa de comprar muchas cosas

-¿De carne o de pollo?-pregunte

-De pollo, ¿Les pregunto a ellos de que quieren?-pregunto sonriendo, le gustaba ver como jugaban y discutían al perder

-Claro ve corre-le conteste y fue corriendo, saque las cosas que iba a utilizar y las empecé a acomodar

-Ya, Tío Oso quiere de las dos y Tío Jasper y Gabe de carne-dijo con una sonrisa

-Bien, empecemos-dije, me puse un mandil y a ella otro, y todo porque le gustaba decir que nos veíamos como en las películas, empezamos a hacer todo y terminamos realmente exhaustas

-¡Chicos ya dejen eso, la cena esta lista!-grite desde el comedor una vez que Isa y yo terminamos de acomodar todo, en menos de un segundo los tres chicos ya estaban aquí frotándose las manos

-Huele delicioso Bells-dijo Jasper y Emmett simplemente empezó a oler la comida con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, comimos entre risas por culpa de Emmett y de Isa que se la pasaban diciendo locuras

-Estuvo muy rico mami-dijo Isa con una sonrisa, frotándose su pancita

-Gracias corazón-conteste dándole un beso en su cabecita ya que estaba sentada a un lado de mí…

-Gracias por todo Bells-dijo Emmett

-De nada Oso, ahora ustedes dos chiquillos se meten a bañar, se lavan los dientes y a dormir-les dije

-Pero…-

-Oh no, nada de peros jovencito-le interrumpí a Gabe y asintió con su cabeza,

-¿Tu me sacas la ropa mami?-pregunto Isa y sonreí

-Sí amor, ahora al baño-le dije y ella se fue

-Nosotros recogemos Bella-dijo Jasper y asentí, un poco de ayuda no viene mal de vez en cuando, fui al cuarto de Isa y le saque su pijama, un pants rosa y una blusa de manga larga de las princesas Disney, su ropita interior y unas calcetas, junto a sus pantuflas rosas y lo acomode todo en la cama, salí del cuarto y fui a ver si Gabe tenía su pijama y si estaba sobre su cama, fui hasta la sala y me deje caer en el sillón, suspire y cerré mis ojos

-Bella ve a dormir nosotros ayudamos a los niños-dijo Jasper

-No gracias, está bien a penas salga Isa de bañar me voy a dormir lo juro, Emmett en el armario del cuarto de Jasper ahí sabanas toma las que quieras, también ahí almohadas también puedes tomar las que quieras total son del cuarto de huéspedes y Jasper ya tiene las suyas, así que no hay problema-le dije y fui de nuevo al cuarto de Isa donde la vi acomodándose su camisa

-¿Te cepillo el pelo amor?-pregunte

-Sí, por favor mami-contesto, tome el cepillo y empecé a cepillar su rubio cabello, al estar completamente cepillado le hice una trenza pero no ajustada para que durmiera cómoda

-Lista y hermosa-le dije cuando termine

-Gracias mami, te amo-contesto y me dio un beso, la arrope en us cama y le di un beso en la frente, encendí su pequeña lamparita de mariposas y flores y apague las luces, salí de ahí y fui al cuarto de Gabe

-¿Listo para dormir?-pregunte

-Sí, gracias tía Bella-contesto, lo arrope también y le di un beso en la mejilla

-Descansa corazón-le dije

-Tú también, hasta mañana-dijo y asentí con mi cabeza

Fui hasta mi habitación y me di un rápida ducha, me puse un pants negro con una sudadera gris y también me hice un trenza, me acosté en mi cama y cerré mis ojos, dejándome caer en los brazos de Morfeo…


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella POV**

Me desperté por lo rayos de sol que entraban por mi ventana, me estire y al voltear vi a Isa dormida, sonreí siempre se venía a dormir conmigo después de una pesadilla, me estire y me levante con cuidado de no despertarla, salí del cuarto y vi a Jasper y Emmett en la sala

-Buenos días chicos-les dije

-Buenos días-contestaron al unisonó, en la puerta estaban las cajas con las cosas de Rosalie, los mire y asintieron, empezamos a sacar las cosas y dejarlas en la acera, cuando estábamos dejando la ultima caja un Volvo plateado se estaciono frente a nosotros, los chicos y yo simplemente nos dimos la vuelta pero vi que venía Alice y me quede, Jasper y Emmett se pusieron uno a cada lado mío

Edward, Rosalie y Ally se bajaron, pero Alice solo me miraba, sonreí y camine hasta ella con los chicos pisándome los talones, Edward y Rosalie miraban atónitos a Alice que caminaba hasta mí

-Hola Ally-le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo

-Hola Bella-dijo tímidamente, regresándome los gestos

-Hola Duende-dijo Emmett y Alice simplemente lo quiso mirar mal pero no pudo y sonrió

-Hola Oso-contesto

-Hola Alice-dijo Jasper y Alice sonrió con lagrimas juntándose en sus ojos, se tiro a los brazos de Jasper que la recibió gustoso, Alice empezó a llorar y Jasper a sollozar, besando y acariciando los cabellos de mi amiga

-Te… te extrañe… tan…tanto Jazzy… lo siento… en serio… lo siento-dijo Alice entre sollozos, mis ojos también se llenaron de lagrimas y Emmett me abrazo

-Yo también Alice-dijo Jasper y apretó más a Alice contra él y ella lo abrazo por el cuello y enrollo sus piernas a la cadera de él, era la escena más hermosa que alguna vez había visto

-Aléjate de mi hermana-dijo una voz detrás de nosotros, nos volteamos y vimos a Edward que estaba molesto

-Lárguense de aquí-les dije

-No, sin mi hermana-contesto Edward y Rosalie lo tomaba del brazo

-También es mi hermana, aparte es mayor de edad, no la puedes obligara a nada-dijo Emmett

Entonces empezó un silencio en el que Edward y Emmett se miraban queriéndose matar, Jasper y abrazaba a Alice quien miraba por sobre su hombro la escena preocupada, yo miraba a Edward molesta por querer separar más a Jasper y Alice y Rosalie simplemente volteaba la cara...

-Tía, vengan adentro-dijo Gabe a mi lado y Edward lo volteo a ver

-Gabe-susurro con una sonrisa

-¿Que se te ofrece?-pregunto molesto

-Soy Ed…-

-Lo sé, Edward Cullen, el ex novio de mi tía, que la dejo destrozada y ahora es novio de Rosalie, no soy tonto, tal vez pequeño pero no tonto, así que te voy a pedir, si es que ya recogieron todo lo de Rosalie se vayan de la casa de mi Tía-lo interrumpió Gabe, lo mire no podía creer que él fuera tan maduro, Edward tenia la boca abierta y luego la cerro dolido, me miro y me encogí de hombros

-Bien, Adiós Gabe-dijo Edward

-Adiós-contesto mi niño, mis ojos empezaron a picar cuando Edward mi miro y luego a Alice

-Yo no me voy Edward-dijo Alice abrazándose más a Jasper

-Bien-dijo y se fue con Rosalie tomada de su mano, me voltee hacia Gabe y me puse de rodillas frente a él, lo abrace y unas cuantas lágrimas salieron

-Gracias mi amor, Te amo-le dije y recibí un tierno beso en mi mejilla

-De nada tía-contesto y lo solté

-Hola Tía Alice-dijo Gabe y Alice sonrió y dio un gritito de felicidad, se arrodillo igual que yo y abrazo a Gabe, quien le regreso el abrazo

-Príncipe, no sabes cuándo te extrañe-le dije entre besos

-Yo también pero más tío Jasper que necesitaba a su novia compulsiva-dijo Gabe y Alice y Jasper se sonrojaron haciéndonos reír

-Mami-dijo Isa y sonreí, camine hasta ella y la cargue

-Te voy a presentar a la tía Alice, ella es novia del tío Jasper-le dije y ella asintió feliz

-Hola Isabella-dijo Alice y mi pequeña sonrió

-Hola, mami es la hadita que te dije-dijo mi pequeña y Alice y yo reímos

-Si amor, ella es tu tía Alice-le dije

-¿Te puedo cargar Isa?-pregunto Alice mirándome, yo asentí y mi niña estiro los brazos con Alice

-Tú si pareces un hada y eres muy bonita-dijo Isa y Alice le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Sí y tú pareces una princesa muy hermosa, preciosísima-le dijo Alice

-Bella necesitamos ir por Jane-dijo Emmett

-Vamos, Alice ven conocerás a mi nueva amiga que vivirá conmigo y a la nueva integrante de la banda-dije y ella me miro con duda

-Vamos a formar otra banda para ayudar a Sam, ya que le ha ido muy mal estos últimos cuatro años-dijo Jasper y Alice simplemente asintió

-Claro-contesto y volvió a ver a Isa y le hizo mimos haciéndola reír

-¿Alice tu ya terminaste tu carrera verdad?-pregunte

-Sí, pero en Italia no podía hacer nada, siempre había alguien molestando-contesto

-Bien, ¿Quisieras ser nuestra estilista?-pregunte y ella me miro con un brillo en los ojos

-Me encantaría Bella-dijo con una sonrisa y volteo a ver a Jasper que la miraba con una sonrisa, se volteo sonrojada y me entrego a Isabella

-Bien vamos, Bella tú y Gabe se vienen conmigo y Alice e Isa con Jasper-dijo Emmett y asentí, le entregue a Isa de nuevo a Alice y esta sonrió, estaba nerviosa, sonreí y le guiñe el ojo, se sonrojo y negó con su cabeza

Nos subimos a los carros tal y como Emmett indico, claro que Emmett nos tuvo que ayudar a Gabe y a mí porque el jeep estaba muy grande y todavía era un poco torpe, arrancamos y Emmett traía el papel con la dirección de Jane, llegamos a un lugar donde estaban varios apartamentos, nos bajamos y Emmett ayudo a Gabe y vi como Jasper ayudaba a Isa, llegaron con nosotros y Jasper y Alice se quedarían con los niños abajo mientras Emmett y yo íbamos con Jane, para ayudarla con sus cosas

Llegamos a una puerta blanca con el numero 12, tocamos el pequeño timbre que tenia al lado y esperamos a que abrieran, nos abrió una chica semidesnuda, me puse frente a Emmett que solo volteo la mirada

-¿Qué?-pregunto la chica

-Venimos por Jane-le conteste y rodo los ojos

-¡Loca, llegaron por ti!-grito de manera molesta y me enoje pero no hice nada, Jane traía varias mochilas, la muchacha seguí en la puerta, no aguante más y la quite para ayudarle a Jane con sus cosas, ella me miro y vi vergüenza en sus ojos, le sonreí de la manera más sincera

-¿Oye no quisieras quedarte un rato?-le pregunto la chica a Emmett poniéndole un dedo en sus pecho

-Lo siento tengo novia-respondió Emmett mintiendo pero ella no tenía que saber eso

-Una vez no le hace daño a nadie-dijo

-Mira hay una gran diferencia entre el no puedo y el NO QUIERO, en mi caso es NO QUIERO-le contesto Emmett y Jane y yo tratamos de contener la risa ante la mirada estupefacta de la chica, salimos del apartamento y Emmett tomo todas las mochilas de Jane, Jane y yo íbamos abrazadas por el brazo estilo pareja de baile

-Oh Jane conocerás a Alice Cullen-le dije y ella me volteo a ver

-¿En serio?-pregunto y asentí-Dios ella es genial-dijo y solté un risita

Terminamos de bajar las escaleras y caminamos a los autos donde vimos a Jasper y Alice besándose de manera tierna, Gabe se tapo los ojos e Isa sonrió dando pequeños saltitos y aplaudiendo al mismo tiempo

-¡Hey!-grito Emmett, haciendo que Alice y Jasper se separaran de golpe y levemente sonrojados, Jane y yo soltamos una risita

-Ally te presento a Jane Volturi, Jane te presento a Alice Cullen-les dije y Alice se quedo paralizada al verla

-¿Eres…eres la hija de Aro Volturi?-pregunto Alice

-Sí, ¿lo conoces?-pregunto Jane después de contestarle

-Fue mi director mientras estuve en la universidad-contesto Alice sonriendo y Jane también sonrió

-Bueno es un gusto conocerte Alice-dijo Jane sonriendo y un poco nerviosa

-El gusto es mío Jane-contesto Alice dándole un abrazo

-¿Y bien algo que nos quieran decir?-le pregunto Emmett a Jasper y Alice lo volteo a ver, Jasper tomo la mano de Alice y entrelazaron sus dedos

-Bueno, Alice y yo estuvimos hablando, aclaramos las cosas y estamos juntos de nuevo-explico Jasper, sonreí y los abrace

-Estoy muy feliz por ustedes chicos, se merecen ser felices juntos-les dije, me separe de ellos y Emmett los abrazo también

-Vamos Jane tú también puedes abrazarnos-dijo Alice y Jane se acerco a ellos y los abrazo

-Bueno, tus cosas están mí Jeep te vienes conmigo y Bella-dijo Emmett y Jane asintió

-Oh casi lo olvido, ellos son mi sobrinos Gabe de nueve años e Isabella o Isa de cuatro-le dije y ella los volteo a ver

-Hola, soy Jane y voy a vivir con ustedes ¿Está bien?-pregunto Jane y los niños la miraron

-Por mi está bien-dijo Gabe con una sonrisa

-¡Sí, otra Tía!-chillo mi niña y nos reímos

-Claro que si, si quieres que sea tu tía lo seré-le contesto Jane y mi niña la abrazo

-Bueno vámonos-dijo Emmett

Isa se fue corriendo con Alice y Jasper, mientras Gabe, Jane y yo éramos ayudados por Emmett para subir a su jeep, el resto del camino fue en silencio, yo iba mirando por la ventana pensando en alguna otra canción porque traía una tonada pero no conseguía ponerle letra, entonces me puse a pensar y sonreí, esto es genial…tome mi libreta y mi pluma y empecé a escribir

-Otra…-

-Sí otro cállate-le interrumpí a Emmett ya que se reía porque yo escribía como loca cuando me venía una canción

-Jane cuando Bella cumpla años le puedes regalar libretas, libros o plumas le encantan porque escribe sus canciones-le dijo Emmett a Jane viéndola por el espejo retrovisor

-Claro Emmett lo tendré en cuenta-respondió ella y vi como Gabe iba dormido en sus piernas, eran las 3 de la tarde, eso quiere decir que ayer si se durmió tarde

-Emmett-lo llame

-¿Sí?-pregunto con la vista fija en la carretera

-¿A qué hora se durmieron ayer?-pregunte lo más serena posible

-Ah…bueno…cuando tú te fuiste a dormir-contesto nervioso

-¿En serio?, ¿Cómo a qué hora fue eso?-pregunte y Emmett se puso más nervioso, me estuve aguantando la risa

-Pues temprano ya sabes-contesto y lo voltee a ver

-Emmett…-dije y Emmett se estaciono frente a mi casa

-¡Este bien, está bien, cuando te fuiste a dormir nosotros jugamos, pero por favor ya no me mires con esos ojos que son como rayos que atraviesan mi alma!-grito, rogando para que dejara de verlo con "mi mirada" como le habían puesto Jasper, Gabe y él…

-Bien, castigados los tres sin videojuegos por una semana y llamare a Esme y a Inés para que se los quite también-le dije y el asintió, nos bajamos Jane y yo de un salto y Emmett bajo a Gabe, tome mi celular y marque el numero de la casa Cullen bajo la mirada suplicante de Emmett

_-Casa Cullen-respondió una voz, __**Su**__ voz_

-Cullen ¿me harías el favor de pasarme a Esme?-pregunte de manera educada, pero nerviosa y no tenía idea del porque

_-Claro que si Bella-respondió y no me moleste en corregirle para que me llamara Swan_

_-Hola-contesto la voz de Esme _

-Hola Esme te llamaba para decirte que Emmett, Gabe y Jasper están castigados, sin videojuegos por una semana-le dije

_-¿Otra vez?-pregunto riendo y me reí con ella_

-Sí, esta vez el que se quedo dormido no fue Jasper, fue Gabe-le conté y nos reímos más

_-Bien ¿Quieres que yo sea la que llame a la madre de Jasper?-pregunto y yo reí_

-No yo lo hago-conteste

_-Bien, ¿Cómo están Alice y Jasper?-pregunto_

-Juntos de nuevo-le dije con una sonrisa y escuche como chillaba de emoción idéntica a Alice

_-Que bien-dijo _

-Lo sé-dije

_-¿Y Emmett?-pregunto _

-Bien, tranquilo no esta tan afectado-le dije

_-Me alegro, cuídamelo bien Bella-pidió_

-Siempre Esme-conteste

_-Bien, espero verlos pronto, cuídense besos-se despidió_

-Igualmente Esme, adiós-me despedí y colgué

-¿Estamos castigados verdad?-pregunto Jasper

-Sí, por una semana de nuevo-le conteste y el puso cara del gato con botas

-Por favor-pidió Jasper

-No, tienen estrictamente prohibido jugar videojuegos durante una semana-le dije y el bufo

-Bien, pero Emmett dijo que escribiste otra canción-dijo y Alice llego a su lado con una sonrisa

-Sí, empezamos ahorita ayudando a Jane, luego les muestro las canciones, ¿Te quedas Alice?-pregunte

-Claro, le avisare a mamá-dijo tomando su teléfono

-Bien y dile por favor que mejor si llame ella a Inés porque yo no voy a poder por favor-le pedí

-Ok-contesto y marco a su casa

Abrí la casa y Emmett fue a dejar a Gabe a su habitación, Isa corrió por colores y hojas para colorear y dibujar, nosotros empezamos a bajar las maletas de Jane, Jasper también ayudo por lo que nos fue más fácil y rápido, llevamos a Jane a su habitación que era la que había sido de Rosalie

-Es muy linda Bella-dijo Jane y sonreí

-Gracias, mira la habitación de enfrente es la mía la del otro pasillo es la de Gabe y la otra la de Isa, la de a un lado del pasillo de la cocina la de huéspedes y la de Emmett, porque Emmett ahora vive con nosotros y la otra de al lado de la mía es una que nadie usa pero está cerrada con llave…Mmm a si bueno en el garaje ensayamos ya que ahí están los instrumentos-le explique y ella estaba asimilando todo

-Bien, todo guardado-dijo señalando su cabeza

Alice llego al poco tiempo y fuimos a la cocina donde hicimos sándwiches para todos, los chicos llegaron y empezamos a comerlos, después fuimos a la nueva habitación de Jane y junto a los chicos le ayudamos a Jane con sus cosas, guardamos su ropa, la ayudamos a acomodar sus fotos y cambiamos algunos muebles, o mejor dicho Emmett y Jasper lo hicieron para que fuera más fácil para Jane moverse dentro de ella

Terminamos a las 9:10 y fuimos a la sala, estábamos muy cansados y decidimos entre todos pedir algo para cenar, como teníamos mucha hambre y queríamos cenar rápido optamos por una pizza, pedimos la típica pizza de peperoni pero, pedimos tres porque una sola se la acaba Emmett, otra media Jasper, otra media Gabe que come demasiado y ya se había despertado hacia una hora gracias a Isa y nosotras 4 (Jane, Ally, Isa y yo) otra… estábamos viendo la televisión en la sala cuando tocaron el timbre, me levante y fui a abrir con Jane pisándome los talones

-Buenas noches-dijo la repartidora, porque era una chica

-Buenas noches, ¿Cuánto va a ser?-pregunte

-Son $35.50-repondio y Jane y yo pagamos juntas

-Guarda el cambio-le dijo Jane

-Gracias disfruten su pizza-dijo y se fue, yo tome dos pizzas y Jane una porque traía arriba de ellos queso y pimientos, las dejamos en el comedor y empezamos a acomodar todo

-¡A cenar!-Grite y escuche platicas y pisadas por el pasillo, los chicos se acomodaron en la mesa, Ally y Jasper juntos, al igual que Gabe e Isa dejando una silla para mi, luego Emmett y luego Jane, la cena paso entre platicas y aprendimos más cosas de Jane, como que sabe tocar el bajo desde los 6 años, el piano desde los 10 y canta desde los 12, lo cual era interesante…al terminar la cena mande a los niños a dormir y diciéndoles que mañana se bañaban en la mañana, ellos asintieron Gabe súper contento e Isabella a regañadientes pero lo hizo

-Ándale amor, mañana te bañas, no va a pasar nada porque no te bañes un día-le dije, siempre era lo mismo cuando no se bañaba un día, era muy así, necesitaba bañarse desde que en la escuela una amiga suya le dijo que un niño no se bañaba y por eso nadie lo quería, por eso empezó todo

-¿Segura mami?-pregunto Isa

-Sí amor, ahora ve a dormir-le dije

-Bueno pero…-

-Entre más rápido te duermas, más rápido se hace de día-le dije y ella sonrió y se fue corriendo a su cuarto con una grande, muy grande sonrisa en su rostro

-Alice ¿te quedas a dormir?-pregunte

-Si, pero te iba a preguntar ¿Por qué la que era mi habitación está cerrada con llave?-pregunto y trague en pesado, voltee a ver a Jasper y el a mi

-Bueno… bueno-tome aire y lo deje salir

-Alice no…-

-Está bien Emmett-le interrumpí

-¿Segura?-pregunto Jasper y asentí con mi cabeza

-Yo me voy-dijo Jane parándose

-Quédate Jane, eres parte de la banda tienes derecho a saber-le dije y ella solo asintió y se volvió a sentar en silencio

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Alice nerviosa

-Bueno… ¿recuerdas hace cuatro años el día en que se fueron?-pregunte

-Sí-contesto ella

-Bueno el día que los vimos en el club Edward y yo nos…-

-Se acostaron en el auto de él ya lo sé, me lo dijo-interrumpió Alice

-Bueno yo… no le conteste las llamadas, ni le abrí la puerta… él…el día en que ustedes se iban a ir yo estaba convencida de no ir a despedirlo, porque tenía miedo de que si lo hacía, iba a querer dejar todo e irme con él, pero Jasper vino después de despedirse de ti, vino y me dijo que subiera al auto y así lo hice, hablo conmigo camino al aeropuerto, llegamos y me baje corriendo en lo que Jasper estacionaba el coche, corrí y corrí hasta llegar a la puerta pero ya era demasiado tarde, habían cerrado la puerta hacia ya diez minutos, luego vi el gran ventanal y empecé a golpearlo para que volteara, pero ni él ni Rosalie voltearon, se subieron al avión, pero después me empecé a sentir mal y vomite y luego me desmaye… estaba embarazada de Edward-le dije con lagrimas en los ojos, las cuales empezaron a salir

-¿Qué?... y… ¿Y qué paso con el bebé?-pregunto Alice con lagrimas en los ojos

-Cuando tenía cuatro meses, el catorce de diciembre estaba dispuesta a ir a Italia para decírselo a Edward, ya tenía el boleto comprado y mis maletas listas…-respondí pero mi voz se corto y tuve que tomar aire

-¿Qué paso Bella?-pregunto Alice

-Jasper y los niños me estaban esperando en el auto, yo había comprado unas cuantas cosas para el bebé, cuando venia saliendo de la tienda, un carro venia demasiado fuerte y me atropello, lo último que recuerdo de ese día es una luz segándome y después desperté en el hospital, dos meses después, desperté sin mi bebé, murió por el fuerte golpe-le dije y Emmett paso su brazo por mis hombros

-No… no-dijo Alice con sus manos tapando su boca, empezó a llorar conmigo

-Atraparon a los que lo hicieron y ellos dijeron que Renne los había mandado para matarme, ahora están en la cárcel junto a Renne, tu habitación sería la de mi bebé, era una niña-le dije con una sonrisa a pesar del dolor del recuerdo

-Nuestros padres, Jasper, Angela, Seth y yo atestiguamos contra Renne y debe pagar cinco años y medio en prisión-dijo Emmett y Alice se abrazo a Jasper

-Lo… lo sien... siento...mu…mucho Bella-dijo Alice y se paro, me abrazo y lloramos juntas hasta que no pudimos más

-No es culpa suya Alice-le dije calmada

-Por eso durante esos meses papá siempre interrumpía a mamá cuando ella iba a decir algo ¿verdad?-pregunto Alice y sonreí

-Sí, Esme siempre se lo quiso decir pero le dije que yo debía ser la que se lo dijera-le conteste

-Edward cree que Isa es hija tuya y de Jasper, al parecer cree que Isa es castaña, no me creyó cuando le dije que no era tu hija-dijo Alice y me reí

-Bueno, tal vez Jasper y yo seamos muy unidos pero nunca tendría alguna relación sentimental con él, ni con él ni con Emmett-le dije y se rio conmigo

-Cierto… ¡Oye!-dijeron Jasper y Emmett al unisonó, haciéndonos reír a Jane, Alice y a mi…

Así pasamos el resto de la noche, entre risas y platicas, fue la mejor noche de mi vida desde hace cuatro años…


	4. Chapter 4

_****Bella POV****_

-¿Lista para ensayar Jane?-pregunte y ella asintió, eran alrededor de las 6:00 de la tarde, ya habíamos comido y conectado todo lo que necesitaríamos

-Danos las partituras Bella-dijo Jasper y le entregue una a cada quien, Emmett tocaría la batería, Jasper el teclado, Jane el bajo y yo la guitarra, le pedimos a Alice que tocara el pandera de favor e hiciera segunda voz junto a Jane y ambas aceptaron felices…

-Bien empecemos-dijo Emmett y asentí

**[Bella]**

I could go back to every laugh  
But I don't want to go there anymore and I  
know all the steps up to your door  
But I don't want to go there anymore  
Talk to the wind, talk to the sky  
Talk to the man with the reasons why  
and let me know what you find

**[Jane, Ally, Bella]**

I'll leave my window open  
Cause I'm too tired tonight  
to call your name  
Just know I'm right here hoping  
You'll come in with the rain

**[Bella y Jane]****  
**  
I could stand up and sing you a song  
But I don't want to have to go that far and I  
I've got you down, I know you by heart  
And you don't even know where I start

**[Bella]****  
**Talk to yourself, talk to the tears  
Talk to the man who put you here  
don't wait for the sky to clear

**[Bella y Alice]**

I'll leave my window open  
Cause I'm too tired tonight  
to call your name  
Just know I'm right here hoping  
You'll come in with the rain

**[Alice y Jane]**

I've watched you so long  
screamed your name  
I don't know what else  
I can say

**[Bella]  
**But I'll leave my window open  
Cause I'm too tired tonight  
for all these games  
Just know I'm right here hoping  
You'll come in with the rain

I could go back to every laugh  
But I don't want to go there  
anymore..

Al terminar la canción sonreí, había quedado perfecta y Alice quedaba perfecta en el grupo

-Estuvo perfecta y muy hermosa Bella-dijo Alice

-Me llego-dijo Jane y la vimos con lagrimas en sus ojos que se fueron con rapidez

-Bien, dejémonos de dolor pasemos a otra canción-dijo Emmett haciéndonos reír a todos, la siguiente canción era en español y la cantaría yo sola, ya que Alice casi no sabe hablar español y Jane se trababa

**[Bella]**

Ahora que ya mi vida se encuentra normal, ooh, ooh  
Que tengo en casa quien sueña con verme llegar, ooh, oh  
Ahora puedo decir que me encuentro de pie  
Ahora que me va muy bien

Ahora que con el tiempo logre superar, hmm  
Aquel amor que por poco me llega a matar, no  
Ahora ya no hay más dolor  
Ahora el fin vuelvo a ser yo

Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y otra vez pierdo la calma  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y se me desgarra el alma  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y se borra mi sonrisa  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y mi mundo se hace trizas

Ooh, oh, Hey  
Ahora que me futuro comienza a brillar, hmm-mm  
Ahora que me han devuelto la seguridad, oh, Whoa  
Ahora ya no hay más dolor  
Ahora al fin vuelvo a ser yo

Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y otra vez pierdo la calma  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y se me desgarra el alma  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y se borra mi sonrisa  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y mi mundo se hace trizas

Oh, oh, Whoa  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Oh no, no  
Y se me desgarra el almo  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Mi sonrisa  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Mi mundo trizas  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Ooh  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Oh pero me, pero me, pero me, pero me  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Oh, Whoa  
Pero me acuerdo de ti...

Termine la canción y Alice me miraba con vergüenza, lo cual me hizo sentir un poco mal, pero le sonreí y le guiñe el ojo

-La otra y luego vamos con Sam para que nos grabe estas tres ¿Ok?-pregunto Jasper

-Hecho-dijimos todos al unisonó

**[Bella]**

Parece extraño tener a otra persona  
Cuando yo estoy pensando en ti  
En cada beso mi alma me traiciona  
Porque yo estoy pensando en ti  
Como desistir si el corazón decide y yo no  
Si no eres para mí que mueran las estrellas  
Y que caigan sobre mí

Beso sus labios y me saben a ti  
Estando con el quiero tu nombre decir  
Como resistir si es tanto lo que duele  
El veneno de tu amor

Parece extraño que rodeándome en sus brazos  
Yo solo siento tu calor  
Cierro los ojos y siento que lo engaño  
Porque no es suyo mi amor  
Si no eres para mí sal de mis pensamientos  
Y ya déjame vivir

Beso sus labios y me saben a ti  
Estando con el quiero tu nombre decir  
Como resistir si es tanto lo que duele  
El veneno de tu amor

Como resistir…

Beso sus labios y me saben a ti  
Estando con el quiero tu nombre decir  
Como resistir si es tanto lo que duele  
El veneno de tu amor

-Listo, Bella están geniales, tenemos en español y en ingles-dijo Emmett y sonreí

-Entonces vamos con Sam a grabar-dijo Jasper, Gabe e Isa se quisieron ir con Jasper y Alice, por lo cual Jane y yo nos fuimos con Emmett, llegamos a la disquera pero no había ningún carro, me baje para ver si había alguien, trate de abrir la puerta y no, bueno es domingo tal vez estén en casa

-Está cerrado, no hay nadie-le dije a Emmett y Jane

-Bueno entonces ¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Jane

-Vamos a la casa Cullen-dije, quería ver a Esme y platicar con ella y que mis niños vieran a Carlisle

-Bella-dijo Emmett mirándome

-Por favor Emmett, quiero hablar con Esme, la necesito-le dije y Emmett suspiro

-Bien, pero no prometo portarme bien-dijo y Jane y yo reímos, tome mi celular y marque el número de Alice

_-¿Qué paso?-pregunto al contestar_

-Vamos para tu casa, al parecer Sam no está hoy en la disquera, esperaremos hasta mañana-le dije

_-Ok, yo le digo Jazz-dijo y colgamos_

-Listo, dijo que está bien-le dije a Emmett quien solo asintió

-Bella ¿Me podrían dejar en la casa?-pregunto Jane

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Emmett

-Bueno…no conozco a los señores Cullen, me sentiría un poco incomoda al estar ahí sin ser invitada-contesto Jane, con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Tranquila Jane, Esme y Carlisle son los mejores segundos padres que puedes tener-le dije sonriendo y Emmett sonrió

-Esta…está bien-dijo

Emmett arranco hacia la casa Cullen y yo solo miraba por la ventana, entonces empezó a verse todo verde a causa de los arboles que daban al sendero de la casa… Jane suspiro embelesada, le había gustado, y a quien no era un sendero hermoso y al llegar a la casa Jane dejo salir un suspiro, la voltee a ver y ella veía la casa por la ventana, su boca abierta, al igual que sus ojos

-Wow-dijo y sonreí

-Dije lo mismo la primera vez que la vi-le dije y ella se sonrojo, Emmett me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a bajar tomándome de la cintura, luego quiso ayudar a Jane pero ella quiso saltar asiéndonos reír a Emmett y a mí

Jasper se estaciono detrás del jeep de Emmett, se bajo y ayudo a Alice y a Isa, caminamos juntos y antes de tocar el timbre Esme nos abrió y abrazo a Emmett

-Mi niño-dijo y le dio un beso muy fuerte en la mejilla dejándole marcado su labial rosado

-Mama, estoy bien-dijo Emmett y nos reímos

-Hola Esme-salude salvando a Emmett de su propia madre

-Hola Bella-dijo abrazándome y nos saludamos con un beso en la mejilla y saludo de igual manera a Jasper y a Alice igual que a Emmett

-¿Quién es esta hermosa señorita?-pregunto Esme

-Ella es Jane, la nueva integrante de la banda-le dije a Esme y ella me volteo a ver

-Sí mamá, volvimos a formar la banda-dijo Emmett y Esme sonrió

-Me parece perfecto, la casa no es la misma sin su música-dijo Esme y sonreí

-Gracias Esme-conteste

-Y es un gusto dime Esme-dijo Esme saludando a Jane

-El gusto es mío Esme-contesto Jane sonriendo

-¿Dónde están mis pequeños?-pregunto Esme viendo a Gabe e Isa

-¡Tía Esme!-gritaron y se abrazaron a ella, Gabe su cintura e Isa a su pierna

-Hola mis amores-saludo Esme

-Tía Esme-hablo Isa y Esme la volteo a ver con una sonrisa

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Esme y mi niña se sonrojo

-Bueno le quería preguntar si Gabe y yo le podíamos decir a usted y a mi tío Carlisle, Abuelitos-dijo y Esme sonrió aun más

-Claro que sí mi vida, nada me gustaría más-contesto Esme y sonreí

-Gracias Abuelita-dijo Isa con una sonrisa

-De nada corazón, hay que desconsiderada pasen-dijo Esme haciéndose a un lado para dejarnos pasar, entramos y fuimos a la sala donde estaban Carlisle, Rosalie y Edward, el primero solo veía la televisión de manera seria, Rosalie hojeaba una revista y Edward también fingía ver la televisión…

-¡Abuelito Carlisle!-grito Isa y corrió hasta él, Carlisle volteo a verla sonriendo y se paro del sillón, se agacho un poco y la cargo en brazos contento

-¿Ahora soy tu abuelo?-pregunto Carlisle con una sonrisa

-Sí, abuelita Esme dijo que estaba bien para ella-dijo Isa

-Para mí también está bien-dijo Carlisle dándole un beso en la mejilla e Isa se lo regreso

-Hola Carlisle-salude

-Hola Bella-dijo y sonreí, los chicos hicieron lo mismo y Emmett presento a Jane

-Hola Bella-dijo Rosalie a mis espaldas, _eres madura y una madre Bella, tienes tu orgullo pero para que desperdiciarlo en ellos pensé _y sonreí

-Hola Hale, Cullen-salude de manera educada y Edward quiso hablar pero solo asintió con la cabeza

-Carlisle te tengo un buena noticia-dijo Esme sonriendo

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Carlisle con Isa aun en sus brazos

-Jasper, Emmett, Jane y Bella van a formar un banda-dijo Esme y Carlisle me volteo a ver, asentí con mi cabeza

-Oh, y Alice ¿Te quería preguntar si te gustaría estar a ti también?-pregunte y Alice me miro con los ojos abiertos, entonces se tiro encima de mi abrazándome por el cuello

-¡Sí!-chillo en mi oído

-Perfecto-dijo Jasper y él abrazo a Alice por la cintura

-Ah, mami…papi, Jasper y yo estamos juntos de nuevo-dijo Alice

-Felicidades-dijo Carlisle y abrazo sonriendo a Jasper y luego a Alice

-Bella, ¿cantarían algo?-pregunto Esme y sonreí

-Claro Esme-conteste

Fuimos a la sala de música y conectamos todos los instrumentos que íbamos a utilizar, Jane tomo la guitarra, Emmett se puso en la batería, Jasper en el teclado, Alice tomo el pandero y yo solo el micrófono

-¿Qué tocamos?-pregunto Emmett

-¿Recuerdas la última vez que tu y Jasper compusieron una pista?-le pregunte

-Claro, lo tenemos-contesto Jasper mirando a Emmett quien asintió y empezaron

_**[Bella]**_

Last night, I was pouring out my heart  
Like a waterfall to you  
and with one kiss, I was a runaway train  
Flying off the track to you

_**[Bella y Alice]**__**  
**_  
"I love you" came flooding out  
couldn't make it stop, couldn't shut my mouth  
I felt like a fool when I lied and said I was sorry  
But

_**[Bella]  
**_I unapologize, I meant every word  
Won't take back the way I feel about you  
I can't unsay what you heard, 'cause you heard me right  
And I won't try to fight them back  
Or hide my feelings for you  
I unapologize

You know, people say a lot of things  
That they don't really mean  
And last night, I told a little white lie  
Hoping you'd forget the scene

Where it felt like a movie under the porch light  
Couldn't help myself when you held me tight  
Said what I meant, then I lied and said I was sorry

**[Bella y Jane]****  
**  
I unapologize, I meant every word  
Won't take back the way I feel about you  
I can't unsay what you heard, 'cause you heard me right  
And I won't try to fight them back  
Or hide my feelings for you  
I unapologize

_**[Bella]  
**_Oh there's no time to be  
Holding it all and trying to pretend  
that I don't feel anything  
Oh, I shouldn't have said I'm sorry

_**[Bella, Jane y Alice]**_

I meant every word  
Won't take back the way I feel about you  
I can't unsay what you heard, 'cause you heard me right  
And I won't try to fight them back  
Or hide my feelings for you  
I unapologize

_**[Bella]  
**_'Cause you heard me right, yeah

I unapologize

Toda la canción mire a Edward, creo que fue la primera vez que cante con verdadero sentimiento en mi vida…

-Estuvo perfecta-dijo Alice

-Sí, y esa también la podemos agregar al disco-dijo Jane

-Sí-dijeron Jasper y Emmett

-¿Cuándo la escribiste?-pregunto Edward

-Cuando la haya escrito-contesto Emmett molesto

-Emmett… la escribí ayer-le conteste después de haber reprendido a Emmett, Edward solo asintió y se recargo en la pared, Rosalie salió del salón pero Edward no la siguió, Gabe estaba con Esme e Isa camino hasta Edward

-Hola… me llamo Isabella Jones Swan, pero me dicen Isa ¿Y tú?-pregunto Isa y Edward me volteo a ver, me encogí de hombros, _tan siquiera ya no va a pensar que es hija mía y de Jasper pensé_

-Edward Cullen, es un placer Isa-dijo Edward tomando la manita de mi niña, haciéndola sonrojar

-¿Mami… tu lo conoces?-me pregunto Isa señalando a Edward con su dedo pulgar, Edward me volteo a ver

-Sí corazón, es un conocido de mami-conteste y Esme y Carlisle me sonrieron, Edward sonrió un poco pero luego la quito y frunció el ceño y se paso la mano por los cabellos, me volteo a ver de nuevo y salió del salón dejándonos a todos sorprendidos

-¿Hice algo mal mami?-pregunto mi niña triste

-No corazón, es normal que él haga eso-conteste, era una completa mentira pero ya que daba igual

Entonces escuchamos como se caían varias cosas en el piso de arriba, Esme me miro a Carlisle y se fue corriendo, por alguna extraña razón salí tras ella, subimos las escaleras y corrimos hasta el cuarto de _**él**_… Esme abrió la puerta y vimos a Edward tirando los cajones, mientras sacaba las cosas que había dentro, iba de un cajón a otro…

-¿Qué haces Edward?-pregunto Esme

-Necesito la carta, la carta mamá-respondió Edward sin mirarla mientras sacaba más cosas

-¿Qué carta Edward?-pregunto Esme desesperada al ver que Edward no paraba

-Una que mando Bella cuando yo estaba en Italia, decía muchas cosas, debo preguntarle-contesto Edward… _Esperen ¿¡Que Yo Que!? Pensé_

-Yo no te mande nada… nunca-le dije y él volteo con sus ojos muy abiertos

-¿Qué?-pregunto en un susurro

-Sí, nunca te mande nada-le conteste, el se dejo caer al piso, corrí y me arrodille a su lado, Edward coloco sus manos en su cabeza y se estiro los cabellos

-No, no… esto es una mierda-dijo Edward y me dolió

-Edward basta, te vas a lastimar-le dije, tome sus manos y él soltó sus cabellos, puse sus brazos a sus costados y lo abrace, Gabe hacia lo mismo por lo cual sabia que tratar de hacer

-No me importa lastimarme si ya te lastime a ti-contesto Edward con voz rota y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, al escuchar esas palabras, Esme se fue dejándome sola con él

-Estoy bien-le dije y el negó con su cabeza

-No te lastime, te he lastimado demasiado… cuando me fui en el momento que más me necesitabas, cuando no regrese en vacaciones por miedo a que ya tuvieras a alguien más, cuando volví, ahora… ahora que fingí una relación con Rosalie… y para colmo también lastime a mi hermano-dijo Edward y abrí mis ojos, pero porque fingió una relación

-¿Por qué Edward?-pregunte

-Por esa carta-contesto llorando

-¿Cual carta?-pregunte pero mi voz se corto

-Una que tú me mandaste, o mejor dicho que se supone tu me mandaste-respondió volteándome a ver

-Busquémosla ¿Quieres?-pregunte

-Claro-contesto Edward con una sonrisa, la cual respondí de manera espontanea

Estuvimos buscando hasta que la encontramos, nos miramos, luego Edward me la tendió y la tome de manera nerviosa y la vi, luego voltee a ver a Edward quien asintió, la abrí y la empecé a leer

_19 de diciembre del 2011_

"_Edward_

_Sé que se te hace raro que te mande una carta en lugar de un E-Mail pero me sentí mejor haciendo esto, solo te puedo decir que no me busques más, no te amo… y creo que nunca lo hice, espero me perdones, fuera de todo esto tengo una buena noticia, estoy embarazada, Jasper y yo nos vamos a casar en cuando nazca nuestro bebé, porque él es el padre… lamento si te hago daño_

_Atte. Bella Swan"_

Termine de leer esto y voltee a ver a Edward quien solo sonrió con tristeza, se encogió de hombros y las lagrimas se juntaron en sus ojos y en los míos también

-Esto no es mío no sería tan sínica como para hacerte esto-le dije mostrándole la carta

-Lo siento pero ¿cómo querías que no pensara que era verdad después de haberte visto en el club con Jasper?-pregunto Edward y era verdad

-Esa misma noche me acosté contigo-le dije subiendo mi tono de voz

-¡Pero te fuiste, desperté y no estabas!-contesto el gritándome

-No me grites-le dije

-Lo siento, pero no puedo saber que paso en estos cuatro años-dijo en voz baja

-Nada interesante así de fácil-conteste

-¡Pero quiero saber que paso contigo!-grito y me enoje

-¡Bien, si quieres saber que mierda de madres paso en estos cuatro años ahí te va que embarazada de ti y lo perdí el catorce de diciembre tres días antes de ir a contártelo a Italia, un auto me atropello, caí en coma y desperté dos meses después, luego tuve que seguir porque tenía dos niños esperando por mí, no he salido con NADIE en estos cuatro años y mucho menos eh tenido sexo si es lo que te importa, yo si te espere, siempre recordé lo que hablamos el día de baile de graduación, no tuve ninguna relación con nadie, ni sentimental, ni sexual!-le grite y me tape la boca al saber que le había dicho lo de mi embarazo

Edward estaba atónito, me miraba de arriba abajo con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, empecé a llorar y salí corriendo de su habitación, baje las escaleras de igual manera y Emmett estaba al pie de la escalera a punto de subir, me tire a sus brazos y empecé a llorar

-¿Te quieres ir?-pregunto y asentí con mi cabeza

-Ahora llevo a los niños-dijo Jasper, salí de la casa en brazos de Emmett, no me despedí de Esme, ni Carlisle porque no los vi, Emmett me metió en el jeep y se subió él también

-¡Bella!-Grito Edward y Emmett arranco molesto, empecé a llorar más, subí mis pies al asiento trasero, abrace mis piernas y escondí mi cara en mis rodillas…

-¡Bella!-Volví a escuchar, Edward venia corriendo persiguiendo el carro de Emmett, entonces se tropezó y lo perdí de vista

Llegamos a mi casa y estaba más tranquila, Emmett me ayudo a bajar igual que en la casa Cullen, me abrazo y sonreí un poco

-¿Todo bien Bells?-pregunto Emmett

-Sí, gracias Oso-le conteste

-Vamos –dijo, entramos a la casa y cerré la puerta

-Espera Emmett, antes de que te vayas a tu habitación solo te quería decir que Edward y Rosalie no tienen nada, solo lo fingieron por una carta que le mandaron a Edward diciendo cosas de mí… todavía tienes una oportunidad si es que la quieres-le dije

-Creo que por el momento no, tú entiendes-dijo y asentí con mi cabeza

-Claro, hasta mañana-le dije

-Sí Bells, ve a dormir yo espero a que lleguen los niños, o mejor primero cena algo-dijo Emmett y asentí con mi cabeza, fui a mi habitación y me di un rápido baño, me puse mi pijama, un pantalón gris con ovejas blancas y negras y una blusa de manga larga gris… mi cabello lo deje así y fui a la cocina, me serví un tazón de cereal y volví a mi habitación, me senté en la cama y prendí la televisión, estaba la película "Dead Poets Society " empecé a verla y termine llorando, volví a respirar y deje el tazón en la mesa de noche e hice lo mismo de siempre, abrir un poco mi ventana…

_Después me quede plácidamente dormida…_

_**~*~*Chicas siento mucho no haber actualizado pero estoy pasando por un mal momento, mi hermana mayor estudia en Estados Unidos, tuvo un accidente y ahora está en coma :'( me duele mucho y necesito estar con ella por lo cual actualizare cuando pueda, en serio lo siento y espero me comprendan**_

_**Atte. Sofí :')***____***~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_****Bella POV****_

Me desperté por un ruido, me moví un poco y vi mi ventana más abierta, me estire para encender la lámpara de la mesita de noche pero solo logre caerme de la cama, asustada me levante y volví a tropezar con la sabana que estaba enredada en mis pies, entonces empecé a escuchar pasos pero estaba presa del miedo, tanto que no podía gritar para pedir ayuda… me hice para atrás pero el sujeto estaba frente a mí, mi espalda quedo pegada a la pared, entonces sentí unos brazos rodeándome, pero rápidamente me tranquilice al saber de quién se trataba

-Te fuiste-dijo Edward en mi oído

-No dijiste nada, creo que me asuste-le dije, me cargo y me dejo en la cama, _por favor si este es un sueño que acabe ya pensé_, se sentó a mi lado y encendió la lamparita, permitiéndome verlo

-Soltaste todo de golpe, me dolió saber que pudimos haber tenido un hijo, nosotros juntos, si no hubiera sido por mi estupidez y por Renne-dijo él

-¿Quién te dijo lo de Renne?-pregunte, ya que yo no se lo había dicho eso

-Mis padres, después de que te fuiste les tuve que rogar para que me dijeran todo lo que paso-contesto y me abrazo, aferre mis manos al cuello de su camisa y mi cabeza la recosté en su hombro

-¿Tan poco confiaste en mi como para creer lo que te decía una estúpida carta?-pregunte

-No era eso, solo… mira yo creí que era verdad por lo que vi aquel día en el club, luego no contestabas mis llamadas y para colmo el día que me fui, cuando Jasper se despidió de Alice se volteo con Emmett y dijo "Voy con Bells" me sentí el hombre más estúpido del planeta-dijo y lo voltee a ver

-En primera nos acostamos aquella noche en el club, segundo me sentía la chica más tonta por haberse acostado con su ex-novio por eso no te conteste no te abrí la puerta y el día que te fuiste estuve decidida a no ir, pero llego Jasper y me llevo por la fuerza diciéndome que no fuera estúpida-le dije

-Cuéntame que paso ese día que me fui, por favor-dijo Edward y asentí, ya que…

-Bueno me desperté y estaba en la habitación de Ang, no había salido de ahí desde _**ese **_día, entonces me bañe, me cambie, desayune y me puse a hacer no se qué cosa, entonces llego Jasper y me dijo que subiera al carro, en el camino me llamo la atención por así decirlo, al llegar al aeropuerto corrí, las escaleras eléctricas también las subí corriendo, fue un record porque no resbale, pero cuando por fin pude llegar, la puerta estaba cerrada, le grite a la señorita que era importante, que solo tomaría unos minutos pero no me hizo caso porque la puerta se había cerrado hacia diez minutos, luego escuche a los chicos y a tus padres, al voltearme vi el gran ventanal y empecé a golpearlo pero no volteaste, ni tu_… ni Rosalie_-dije el nombre de _**ella**_ en un susurro, bajando mi cabeza

-¿Qué paso después?-pregunto Edward tomándome por la barbilla, obligándome a verlo

-No sé, lo último que recuerdo fue cuando caí de rodillas al piso, después Jasper dijo algo y me ayudo a pararme pero vomite en el piso y… y todo se volvió negro-le conteste con lagrimas en mis ojos, me dolía recordar aquellos momentos de hace cuatro años…

-Lo siento tanto Bella, lo siento, no debí haberte dejado nunca-dijo Edward abrazándome por la cintura, me sentó en su regazo y me sentí en casa, pero estaba mal él me hizo mucho daño, no lo puedo perdonar tan fácil

-Edward, adiós-le dije levantándome de su regazo

-¿Por qué?-pregunto él sorprendido

-Por lo de Rosalie-conteste cruzándome de brazos

-Fue una mentira-dijo él parándose con los brazos extendidos

-Pero lastimaste a Emmett, a mi no me importa si me lastimaste a mí, me importa el dolor que sintió Emmett cuando se entero-le dije, era verdad no me importaba tanto mi dolor, si no el de Emmett

-Bella por Dios-dijo Edward acercándose a mí, pero me aleje rápidamente subiendo mis manos

-Es enserio Edward, no puedo Emmett estuvo conmigo cuando tu no y lo lastimaste demasiado-le dije de manera seria

-Por favor, dame otra oportunidad-pidió tomando mis manos entre las suyas, trate de quitarlas pero no pude, él era más fuerte que yo

-No Edward, no puedo, ahora si es todo lo que quieres saber te pido que te vayas de mi casa y no vuelvas a entrar por mi ventana-le pedí sin verlo a los ojos

-Bien, fue un gusto poder hablar de nuevo contigo, espero verte pronto-dijo, vi como se acercaba a la ventana y la abría más, lo voltee a ver y él me veía a mí, sonrió un poco y le trate de regresar el gesto pero no supe si me salió bien

-Adiós Edward-le susurre, él solo asintió con su cabeza y salió, me sentí como una estúpida, no podía creer que le había dicho todo, bueno casi todo lo demás se lo dijeron Carlisle y Esme

_**1 Mes después**_

Había pasado un mes desde que el volvió a mi vida, lo tome como una persona madura y Gabe lo perdono después de muchos ruegos, Isa bueno ella no sabia nada por lo cual quería mucho a Edward y a mi sinceramente no me importaba tanto, solo cuando iba a la casa para jugar con Gabe

Emmett volvió a su casa, solo que casi no está ahí, solo duerme ahí lo cual no se me hace nada raro pues Rosalie ni siquiera le pidió perdón por el daño que le causo, mi relación con ella es la misma desde que llego solo la saludo y hasta ahí, con Edward somos algo así como amigos…

Tuve que cambiar a Isa de su Kínder al de la escuela de Gabe ya que así sería más fácil recogerlos ahora que trabajaba, ella ahora salía a la 1:15 y Gabe con su mismo horario 2:30

Seguí caminando con el carrito del supermercado, sabía que tendría que irme en taxi porque me auto se averió por prestárselo a Jasper y Emmett para hacer quien sabe que cosas y no me lo darían hasta el sábado en tres días, los niños salían hoy de vacaciones de diciembre por lo cual ambos saldrían a las 3:00 porque les hicieron una pequeña fiesta

-¿Bella?-preguntaron detrás de mí

-Ah… hola Edward-dije son una sonrisa sincera

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto sonriendo y vi que traía unas cosas de uso personal en las manos

-Bien gracias, ¿Y tú?-pregunte

-Igual, ¿Vas a hacer algo hoy?-pregunto

-No, no tengo nada pensado-respondí

-¿Puedo ir a ver a los niños?-pregunto un poco, muy poco sonrojado

-Claro, me encantaría… a que los… los fueras a ver-conteste, no me está invitando a salir pensé golpeándome mentalmente

-Bien…Mmm mira escuche que Emmett le decía a mamá que no tenias carro, crees que te pueda llevar a recoger a los niños y después a, no sé… tal vez a comer o ir por un helado, ¿Quisieras?-pregunto y me sonroje, sonreí y lo mire

-Claro me encantaría-le conteste, asintió feliz

-Mete tus cosas en mi carrito no pienso llevar tantas cosas esto es solo para un rato, luego vengo con los niños y ellos meten todo lo que quieren-le dije y él se río haciéndome sonreír, metió sus cosas y seguimos juntos caminando y metiendo algunas cosas, después fuimos a pagar y Edward quiso pagar todo y así lo hizo porque saco su tarjeta antes de que yo sacara la mía, lo mire "molesta" y él con una sonrisa en su rostro se encogió de hombros

Llegamos a su coche y metimos entre los dos las cosas a su cajuela, luego como siempre me abrió la puerta del carro, sonreí y me metí dentro, cerro con cuidado y rodeo trotando el carro…

-Bien vamos y dejamos las cosas en tu casa y des…-pero no pudo terminar porque mi celular comenzó a sonar, lo mire apenada y él me hizo un gesto de que contestara

-¿Qué paso Jasper?-pregunte y Edward encendió el carro y prendió el radio

-Renne está muerta y los hombres que le ayudaron escaparon de prisión, Bella no saben donde están por lo que más quieras no vayas a tu casa-dijo Jasper calmado pero sentí su nerviosismo y su enojo

-¿¡Qué!?-pregunte gritando y mis ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas

-Tranquilízate por favor, ¿Dónde estás?-pregunto

-Con Edward en su coche, por Dios Jasper… ¿Escaparon los tres?-pregunte con voz temblorosa

-Sí, Bella, pásame a Edward-dijo y el celular cayo de mis manos, quedando sobre la falda de mi vestido azul, abrí mi pequeña cartera de color rosa pálido y vi la foto de María y Drew con mis niños, cuando Isa acababa de nacer y estaba en el hospital, Edward tomo el celular y se lo pego al oído, _por favor Dios que no les pase nada a mi niños pensé_

-¿Qué paso Jasper?... Sí, Dime… ¿¡QUÉ!?... ¡Mierda!... estoy bien si, ok… bien… no Jasper yo la voy a cuidar… ya dije, no la pienso volver a dejar sola… bien adiós-dijo Edward colgando mi celular, lo mire con las lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos y él me abrazo, empecé a sollozar en su hombro y el beso mis cabellos para después acariciarlos con su mano

-Estará todo bien Bella, no te voy a dejar sola, Emmett y Jasper irán junto con unos policías a revisar cada parte de tu casa y el perímetro también…te prometo que todo estará bien-dijo Edward y me beso la frente, cuando por fin me calme me acomode el cabello y retoque mi maquillaje, mire mis zapatos que eran del mismo color de mi cartera y tome aire dejándolo salir

-_**Aviso de último momento, se pide a todos los ciudadanos de Londres, Inglaterra se unan en oración, me acaban de informar que tres hombres fugitivos de la ley acaban de tomar la escuela primaria de la calle principal, junto al jardín de niños de la misma, por favor se le pide a los padres acudan a las instalaciones, ya que las fuerzas policiales sacaran a todos los niños posibles e intentaran capturar a los hombres… Gracias**_-dijeron en la radio y voltee a ver a Edward, la hija de su prima estaba en con Gabe, era Vanessa, su mamá había muerto al darle a luz y ahora por cuestiones de dinero se vino a vivir con Carlisle y Esme ya que su padre no la podía cuidar y no se preocupaba tanto por ella, aunque la patria a protestad la podría tener Edward por ser su padrino, pero no la podría pedir hasta que terminara de estudiar…

-Vamos-dijo y asentí, Edward arranco y me puse el cinturón de seguridad, empecé a llorar de nuevo, Edward acelero más y tomo mi mano, no la paparte, en estos momentos necesitaba el mayor apoyo posible… y Edward era el más indicado para dármelo, Llegamos a la escuela y vi a varios padres abrazados, Edward se bajo corriendo y me abrió la puerta, salte del carro y por los tacones casi resbalo pero Edward me tomo, caminamos y podíamos escuchar el grito de varios niños, apreté la mano de Edward y el paso su brazo por mi cintura, pegándome a él, entonces le escuche… unos disparos se escucharon desde adentro y varios más gritos, empecé a llorar pero podía sentir el cuerpo de Edward tensado, entonces el también empezó a llorar y vi como los demás padres lo hacían, entonces los volví a escuchar

-¡Noo, no por favor, no!-Grite y Edward me abrazo llorando aun más

-_Padre nuestro que estás en los cielos, santificado sea tu nombre venga a nosotros tu reino, hágase tu voluntad en la tierra como en los cielos no nos dejes caer en tentación y líbranos de todo mal… Amén-_ rece susurrando, no sé cuánto tiempo paso, me voltee a ver a la escuela y varios policías estaban dentro, entonces los niños empezaron a salir pero los míos no… ni tampoco Vanessa… Edward me rodeo con sus brazos y vi más niños salir

Entonces la vi, Vanessa salió de la escuela llorando y buscando a Edward con la mirada, entonces nos vio y corrió, se abrazo a mi cintura y llore junto a ella, después se abrazo a Edward quien la cargo, abrazándonos a las dos… _no por favor mis niños no pensé_

-¿Dónde están Gabe e Isa, Vane?-pregunto Edward

-No vi a Gabe, y mucho menos a Isa-respondió llorando, escuche mi corazón romperse y mi mundo cayo al escuchar esas palabras

-¡Tía!-grito alguien y al voltearme vi a mi niño, corrí como pude hasta él quien también corrió, tenis un raspón en su mejilla y lagrimas corriendo por su cara, lo tuve frente a mí y lo bese, abrazándolo fuerte contra mi pecho

-Mi niño… mi niño, estas bien amor-dije, pero no vi a Isa

-¿Dónde está Isa?-me pregunto Gabe

-No… no salió-respondí viéndolo, voltee de nuevo a la puerta pero no vi a ningún otro niño, Edward se acerco a mí, mientras lloraba, bajo a Vane que se abrazo a Gabe y lloro con él

-No, por favor Edward dime que esto es una pesadilla, por favor-dije

-¿Qué paso?... ¿Dónde está Isa?-preguntaron detrás de Edward y nos encontramos con las chicas y los chicos

-No salió-contesto Edward, me aferre lo más fuerte que pude al cuello de su camisa y llore, escuche a las chicas llorar y no pude más…

-¡Mamá!-Gritaron y me solté de Edward, _Dios Pensé_ y me quite los tacones, corrí hasta mi niña y la cargue

-Mi amor, no me vuelvas a hacer esto por favor, mi vida no sabes cuánto te amo… te amo mi amor, te amo-le dije dándole besos en su cara, estaba sucia, como si hubiera estado en la tierra

-Yo también te amo mucho mami-dijo abrazándome por el cuello, entonces empezó a llorar, camine a donde estaban todos, Vane y Gabe se abrazaron a mi cintura y Edward nos abrazo a Isa y a mí, nos dio un beso a cada una en la frente y nos volvió a abrazar…

-Gracias a Dios-susurro Edward, pegándonos más a su cuerpo, recargue mi cabeza en su pecho e Isa en su hombro, Vane y Gabe recargaron su cabeza en mi estomago y sentí como vane sollozaba… _Hay princesa pensé_ y pase mi brazo por sus hombros… Escuche un Clic y luego sentí un flash

-Alice…-le llamo la atención Esme

-No lo pude evitar, se ven como…-pero se quedo callada cuando Angela le dio un codazo

-Quiero una copia-dije con una sonrisa

-Bien-dijo Alice sonriéndome de una manera picara y sonreí sonrojándome

-Edward vámonos por favor, no quiero ver este lugar… por favor-le pedí y él asintió

-Mamá, voy a estar con Bella, llegare un poco tarde a la casa-dijo Edward y me sonroje, me acomode bien a Isa, pero ni Vane, ni Gabe me soltaban, pero realmente no me importaba los quería a ambos y me necesitaban

-No te preocupes hijo, todo está bien-dijo Esme y me miro, me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, al igual con los niños, las chicas hicieron lo mismo, hasta Rosalie… solo que Angela y Alice me guiñaron el ojo y me sonroje

-¿Todo bien Bells?-pregunto Emmett y Jasper me voltio a ver

-Perfecto-conteste abrazando a Vane y Gabe con mi brazo, Emmett sonrió y sin emitir sonido alguno dijo "Cuidado… y suerte", lo cual me hizo reír

Edward cargo a Isa y tomo a Vane de la mano y yo a Gabe quien tomo la mano libre de Vane… Llegamos al carro de Edward y metimos a los niños, Isa en medio de Gabe y Vane por ser la más chiquita, les pusimos el cinturón y al momento en que se lo estaba poniendo a Isa mi mano se rozo con la de Edward que le estaba ayudando a Vane, nuestras miradas se encontraron y me sonroje…

Después Edward me abrió la puerta y se subió, vimos que los niños estaban muy sucios por lo cual fuimos a mi casa para que se bañaran y a Vane le podía lavar su ropita…

-Bien niños a bañarse-Les dije y se fueron corriendo pero yo lleve a vane a mi habitación para que se bañara en mi baño, tome su ropa y corriendo fui al cuarto de la lavandería para meterla a lavar

-La ropa de Vane ya se está lavando-le dije a Edward, lo vi acercándose a mí y luego me abrazo

-Gracias-dijo y le regrese el abrazo

-Gracias a ti, no sé cómo me hubiera enterado, ni como hubiera reaccionado si no hubieras estado ahí-le dije, nos separamos y me dio un beso en la frente que siendo sincera me hubiera gustado que fuera en los labios…

-Traigo ropa de Vane en el carro, ya sabes para emergencias voy por ella-dijo y salió de la casa, me recargue en la pared y suspire, lo amo… _pero ¿Debo darle otra oportunidad? Pensé_ y fui a sacarles la ropa a mis niños, después fui a mi habitación y toque la puerta del baño

-¿Sí?-pregunto la voz de Vane

-¿Tienes toalla corazón?-pregunte y espere unos segundos

-Sí, gracias Bella-contesto y sonreí

-De nada, ahora te traigo tu ropa-le dije

-Sí-contesto y fui a ver si Edward ya había traído la ropa pero no lo vi, me acerque a la puerta y escuche como caminaba lo cual se me hizo raro

-_Vamos Edward, no la puedes estar besando cada vez que quieras, no es tu novia, la lastimaste, te la tienes que volver a ganar, tienes que volverla a enamorar_-decía Edward y sonreí, me mordí el labio inferior y abrí la puerta

-Te iba a ir a buscar-le dije

-Lo siento me quede pensando-contesto y me tendió la ropa de Vane, la tome y sonreí, fui hasta mi baño y abrí la puerta con cuidado

-Aquí está tu ropa Vane-le dije, dejando su ropa sobre el lavabo, pero primero cheque que estuviera seco para que no se fuera a mojar, puse una toalla en el piso y salí

Fui a la sala donde estaba Edward sentado con las manos en su cabeza, entonces una idea paso por mi cabeza y sonreí pícaramente, _Veamos cuanta fuerza de voluntad tienes Eddie pensé_ y camine hasta él, me senté a su lado pero luego me acosté y puse mis pies sobre sus piernas, lo bueno era que traía vestido y me llegaba hasta las rodillas pero al acostarme se me subía un poco, Edward trago pesado y me volteo a ver

-Ya le di su ropa a Vane-le dije sonriendo de manera inocente

-Ah… sí, que… que bien-contesto nervioso, me acerque más a él y mis piernas fueron las que quedaron sobre las suyas, sonreí y bese su cuello, no pasaría nada podía escuchar las tres regaderas de los niños, volví a besar su cuello y se tenso, sonreí y lo mordí un poco, puse mis manos en sus hombros y las fui bajando por todo su musculoso abdomen, hasta llegar a su cadera, Edward me volteo a ver, pero yo solo veía su cadera, me quite los tacones y me senté en su regazo, pude sentir algo duro rozando mi pierna y sonreí…

Edward estaba demasiado tenso y se aferraba al sillón, me cruce de piernas y pero Edward solo volteaba a otro lado con los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados

-¿Qué pasa Eddie?-pregunte en su oído

-Basta Bella-contesto con voz ronca

-¿Seguro?-pregunte y mordí su oreja, me senté a horcadas sobre él y sentí su erección rozando mi sexo, maldición pensé, moví mi cadera hacia arriba y Edward gimió bajito, tomo mi cadera y me acerco a él, me beso en los labios de manera rápida y apasionada, le regrese el beso tomándolo por el cuello, mi espalda se encontró con el sillón y Edward seguían entre mis piernas rodee su cintura con mis piernas y me pegue más a él, solté un gemido debido a su erección, pero entonces deje de escuchar una regadera y Edward y yo nos separamos

-Ahora no, Bella-dijo y se quito, se acomodo la ropa y yo también lo hice, escuche una puerta abrirse y vi a Vane con el cabello completamente mojado

-Bella, ¿Me ayudas con mi cabello por favor?-pregunto y sonreí

-Claro, deja voy por los cepillos y las ligas-dije y ella asintió

-Edward, ¿podrías secarle el cabello?-pregunte sonriendo y él asintió, fui a mi habitación y tome las cosas, volví a la sala y vi también a Isa y a Gabe, Vane ya tenía su cabello medio seco y Edward se lo estaba secando a Isa, Gabe se lo estaba secando solo…

-Empecemos contigo Vane-dije y ella se sentó, le cepille el cabello y le hice una trenza desde el inicio de su cabello, le puse spray y dos broches de flor lo que le daba un toque muy lindo

-Gracias Bella, me encanta-dijo Vane con una sonrisa y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-De nada Vane… ahora usted señorita-le dije a Isa quien se bajo del regazo de Edward y corrió a sentarse para que la peinara

-Mami, ¿Me haces dos trencitas por favor?-pregunto y sonreí

-Claro corazón-le conteste, le hice sus dos trencitas, pero le puse un moñito en cada una… al terminar se salieron con Edward, para subirse al carro y yo fui a guardar las cosas, tome mi cartera y me puse los tacones, toque mis labios y sonreí…

Salí de la casa y la cerré, entonces un auto blanco y con vidrios polarizados se estaciono frente a mi casa, voltee a ver a Edward que me vio y luego por el espejo retrovisor vio al carro, le dijo a los niños que no se bajaran del auto y él se bajo, camino hasta mi lado y me abrazo por la cintura, un hombre de piel blanca, bajito y regordete, de cabello castaño y unas cuantas canas blancas se bajo del auto…

-¿Señorita Isabella Swan?-pregunto

-Sí-conteste y sonrió…

_**Hola Chicas**_

_**Antes que nada muchas gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes, no saben cuánto significo para mi cada una de sus palabras y gracias por su comprensión…**_

_*****Belly-Bells Potter Diggory: Gracias no puedo creer que tengo un abrazo y el apoyo de alguien de España, realmente muchas gracias, espero te guste este capítulo cuídate besos y abrazos Sofí**_

_**** y Heidy Swan: Gracias por su apoyo **___

_*****Aries Al: Muchas Gracias, el doctor también nos dijo que habláramos con ella, y eso eh estado haciendo, le eh dicho TODO sobre FanFiction espero cuando despierte no me regañe por contar en las notas que nos peleábamos **____** bueno gracias de nuevo, cuídate besos y abrazos Sofí**_

_****Lupita-jely-C: Gracias por tu comprensión y tus buenos deseos, cuídate mucho, un beso y un abrazo Sofí**_

_*****Sayre 922: Muchas Gracias, me alegro que te gustara la secuela, y gracias por tus buenos deseos, cuídate besos y abrazos Sofí**_

_*****Andii: Gracias por Todo amiga en serio **____**, espero poder actualizar más, pero sinceramente mi vida se está basando en regresar a la casa de mi tía-prima, bañarme, comer, regresar a l hospital, ir a dormir a la casa o quedarme con mi hermana, **____** en fin… Alejandro me llamo **____** me sentí bien sabes, mi prima le dijo todo y se puso como histérico, no dejo de hablar hasta que mi prima le dio mi teléfono y mi e-mail**_

_**Cuídate, besos y abrazos Sofí**_

_**P.D.- Espero estés bien **___

_*****Tellus: Gracias por todo, espero te guste este capítulo, cuídate besos y abrazos Sofí**_

_**P.D.- Por favor actualiza "Un fin de semana ¿Normal?", cuando la leí me encanto esta genial **___

_*****Como no sé si voy a actualizar para antes de Navidad les deseo de todo corazón QUE TENGAN UNA MUY LINDA Y MUY GRANDE NAVIDAD, QUE TODAS ESTEN FELICES Y RESIVAN MUCHOS REGALOS DE "SANTA" :D*****_


	6. Chapter 6

_****Bella POV****_

-Soy Train Williams, el abogado de su madre-dijo tendiéndome su tarjeta que Edward la tomo

-¿Qué se le ofrece?-pregunto Edward fríamente, coloque mi mano sobre una de las suyas que reposaba en mi estomago

-La señora Renne está en el hospital realmente solo dejo de respirar por unos segundos, pero me ha enviado a darle esto-dijo tendiéndome un sobre, lo tome de manera firme, pero no la abrí

-¿Es todo?-pregunto Edward

-¿Tiene prisa?-pregunto altaneramente el abogado

-Sí, los niños nos están esperando para ir a comer-contesto Edward y me tense, Edward entrelazo nuestros dedos y me gusto

-Bien sí, es todo, que pasen buena tarde y llámeme si necesita algo-dijo mirándome y solo voltee mi cara

-Gilipollas-dijo Edward una vez que el abogado se fue, me reí y me voltee a verlo pero no me soltó, siguió con sus manos en mi cintura

-Es idéntico a Renne, ya veo porque es su abogado-le dije y el sonrió

-Vamos los niños están viéndonos y riéndose, aparte ya deben tener hambre-dijo y asentí

-Las cosas que compramos-le dije y sonrió

-Tranquila, están… las deje en la cocina mientras estabas con los niños-dijo y sonreí con él, tomo mi mano y me guio al auto, me abrió la puerta y me subí con una sonrisa tonta

-Bella-me llamo Vane y me arrodille en el asiento volteada para verla

-¿Sí corazón?-pregunte y ella se sonrojo volteando a ver a Gabe quien le asintió con su cabeza, en ese momento Edward entro en el carro y me volteo a ver con curiosidad

-Bueno… yo he visto como Gabe e Isa llaman a… a mi padrino Edward, tío y bueno a mí se… se me hace raro tener que llamarte Bella y… bueno… yo quería preguntarte si… si ¿Puedo llamarte tía?-pregunto Vane sonrojada y Gabe me vio suplicante sonreí y solté una risita

-Nada me encantaría más Vane-le dije y ella me mire

-¿Entonces sí?-pregunto contenta

-Claro que sí corazón-conteste estirándome un poco más con cuidado y ella también lo hizo y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias Tía Bella-dijo sonriendo, me volví a sentar bien y Edward tenía una sonrisa en la cara, sonreí como una tonta enamorada y me estire hasta tomar su mano, agradecía que su carro fuera automático para que no tuviera que ir moviendo para hacer cambios, entrelace nuestros dedos y sonreí, así es como me gustaría ir con él siempre…

-¿A dónde quieren ir niños?-pregunto Edward mirando a los niños por el espejo

-A McDonald's-dijeron al unisonó los tres y me reí, nos veíamos como una familia de verdad y eso me gustaba

-Ahí iremos-dijo y me volteo a ver, le sonreí y me regreso el gesto

Durante el camino los niños iban en una conversación sobre no se qué cosa, Edward iba manejando como loco y yo solo miraba por la ventana, entonces llegamos a un McDonald's no muy lleno y los niños sonrieron felices, desabrochándose sus cinturones, Edward mi abrió la puerta y me ayudo a bajar, mientras Gabe se las abría a Vane e Isa, pero Edward ayudo a Isa y Gabe a una sonrojada Vane

-Yo quiero una cajita feliz-le dijo Isa a Edward quien la traía cargada en brazos

-Bien, ¿Tu Vane?-pregunto Edward a Vane quien estaba tomada de mi mano

-Yo también quiero una cajita feliz-contesto Vane sonriendo y la abrace

-¿Tu qué quieres Gabe?-pregunte

-No sé-dijo mirando todavía los menús creyéndose un niño grande

-Pide una cajita feliz, por favor y me das el juguete ¿Sí?-pregunto Isa poniéndole sus ojitos y Gabe no se pudo resistir y solo asintió, ganándose un besito en la mejilla por parte de Vane, lo cual lo hizo sonrojar

-¿Tu Bella?-pregunto Edward

-Bueno… pídeme el número cinco-respondí sonriendo y el asintió, me dio un beso en la frente y otro a Isa que lo miro riéndose

-Buenas tardes ¿Qué va a ordenar?-pregunto la cajera, viendo a Edward con una sonrisa "Seductora"… yo conozco esa sonrisa, es la misma tipa del apartamento de Jane

-Queremos Tres cajitas felices, un numero cinco, un numero tres, tres galletas y dos pay de manzana-dijo Edward tan rápido que la muchacha no sé si tomo toda la orden

-Bien le repito su orden, tres cajita de niño, un número cinco, uno tres, tres galletas y dos pay de manzana, ¿Algo más?-pregunto volviendo a sonreír, _Perra_ _pensé_ y me puse al lado de Edward

-No es todo-dijo y paso la tarjeta, lo mire y me guiño el ojo, sonreí y negué con mi cabeza

-En un momento le dan su orden-dijo y Edward asintió, se quito para que la otra persona pidiera y la Perra hizo lo mismo que con Edward

-Vayamos a sentar a los niños y después venimos por la comida ¿Te parece?-pregunto y asentí, buscamos una mesa en el área de juegos, por petición de los niños

-Ahora volvemos, no se muevan por favor-les dije y ellos asintieron, Edward y yo volvimos pero todavía no estaba toda nuestra orden, lo bueno era que desde donde estábamos podía ver a los niños y los veía platicar y reírse, abrace a Edward y metí mis manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus pantalones y bese su barbilla

-¿A qué estás jugando Bella?-pregunto

-A nada-conteste _en mi casa tal vez pero aquí ya no pensé_

-Hace un mes me dijiste que no, ¿Por qué me haces esto ahora?-pregunta y me doy cuenta de que solo él y yo podemos escuchar nuestra conversación

-Estuve pensando y después de pelearme mucho conmigo misma, me di cuenta de que lo que paso no fue tu culpa, que todo lo hizo Renne y ambos fuimos unos tontos e inmaduros por no saber arreglar las cosas sin meter a los demás-le conteste y sonrió, su mirada estaba en mis ojos y luego en mis labios, se agacho muy poco gracias a que yo traía tacones, rozamos nuestras narices, entonces lo sentí, sus labios y los míos se besaban sin urgencia, de manera sincera y tierna

-Te amo Bella, siempre lo hice-dijo y sonreí

-Ya también Edward, perdón por haber sido tan…-

-Shh… no, olvidemos estos cuatro años, olvidémoslo… juntos-dijo Edward colocando su dedo índice en mis labios, interrumpiéndome

-Está bien-le conteste y alguien se aclaro la garganta, al voltearnos vimos a la Perra y sonreí, eran dos bandejas y me dio la más ligera…

-Ya llegamos-dijo Edward y los niños se voltearon a vernos contentos y emocionados

Les dimos sus cosas y nos sentamos, pero Isa estaba entre Edward y yo, empezamos a comer de manera tranquila, o al menos yo ya que los niños estaban platicando con Edward, entonces mi celular empezó a sonar y voltee a ver a Edward, me pare de la mesa y conteste

-¿Hola?-pregunte

_-Bella, soy Jane-dijo y sonreí_

-Hola Jane ¿Qué pasa?-pregunte

_-Tengo que ir a Italia de urgencia mi padre quiere que haga no se qué cosa y porque quiere que pase las fiestas con ellos y bueno…solo te avisaba para que no te preocuparas-contesto_

-Ah… ok gracias Jane entonces te ve cuando vuelvas, que tengas un buen viaje y felices fiestas-le dije

_-Sí, gracias Bella, igualmente hasta luego-dijo y colgó, regrese a la mesa y me senté_

-¿Quién era?-preguntaron Edward y Gabe al unisonó, sorprendiéndome

-Ah… a si Jane, dice que no va a estar estos días porque tiene que ir a Italia, Aro la ha llamado-les explique y ellos solo asintieron y siguieron con su platica

-Tía Bella-me llamo Vanessa y la voltee a ver

-¿Sí corazón?-pregunte

-¿Es verdad que los chicos se fijan solo en el busto?-pregunto y me sonroje

-Ah… ah… Bu… bueno no sé, yo no soy un chico soy una chica, preguntémosle a tu padrino-le dije y Edward que me miraba sonriendo, quito su sonrisa y se sonrojo

-Padrino, ¿Es verdad?-pregunto

-Ah… no… no claro… claro que no, también vemos los ojos, y como se comportan y…-

-Espera ¿También?-pregunto Vanessa interrumpiendo a Edward

-Quiero decir, no Vane, no nos fijamos solo en eso-contesto Edward, mientras él y Gabe estaban sonrojados

-A ok-dijo Vane volteando su cara a mí con una sonrisa, le guiñe el ojo, seguimos platicando y cuando terminaron de comerse todo, hasta sus galletas me levante junto a Edward para tirar las cosas

-Espera-dijo Edward tomándome de la mano para que lo viera

-¿Qué… qué pasa?-pregunte

-Te ruego que no me vuelvas a poner en esa situación, me puse demasiado nervioso y dije una estupidez-respondió y me reí

-Edward es una niña, no saben lo que preguntan así son, créeme no sabes todo lo que le tuve que inventar a Isa sobre donde vienen los bebes-le dije sonriendo y se rio, me tomo por la cintura y me pego a su cuerpo

-Bella ya no puedo estar separado de ti, simplemente no puedo-me dijo y lo mire a los ojos

-No es necesario que lo hagas-le dije y me besó, lo abrace por el cuello y le pegue más a mi cuerpo

-Estamos en un lugar público, si seguimos así, vas a tener que decirle la verdad a Isa y de paso a Vane y Gabe-dijo Edward separándome de él, me reí y le di un suave golpe en el pecho

-Vamos, aparte tu me ayudarías a decírselos-le dije y me fui con los niños que nos esperaban impacientes, Edward cargo a Isa y tomo a Vane de la mano, quien tomo la de Gabe, quien tomo la mía

-Disculpe señor-dijo un señora mayor a Edward que la miro

-¿Sí?-pregunto Edward

-Nada solo le quería decir que tiene una familia hermosa, cuídela muy bien, esto demuestra que para el amor no hay edad-dijo la señora con una sonrisa

-Sí lo sé, muchas gracias-dijo Edward y la señora sonrió y se fue, yo estaba completamente sonrojada y Vane e Isa estallaron en carcajadas, Edward solo sonreía orgulloso y Gabe no entendía nada…

-Vamos-dije y empezamos a caminar, Vane soltó a Edward y a Gabe, para agarrar mi mano libre, salimos de McDonald's y fuimos al carro de Edward, ayude a Vane a subir, Edward a Isa y Gabe se subió solo, se pusieron los cinturones y cerré la puerta, al voltearme Edward estaba detrás de mí, me sonrió y me abrió la puerta, solté una risita y le di un beso en la mejilla, pero el volteo su rostro y se lo di en la comisura de los labios, me sonroje y me metí al carro, Edward me guiño el ojo y cerró la puerta

Entro en el auto y lo encendió, salimos del estacionamiento y vi en el piso la carta que había mandado Renne, la tome y la doble en dos, para meterla en mi cartera, después voltee a ver por la ventana y me sentí mal, nostálgica, Edward tomo mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos…

-¿A dónde quieren ir?-pregunto Edward viendo a los niños por el espejo

-¡A la feria, a la feria!-chillaron los niños y Edward y yo reímos

-Ok, a la feria iremos-dijo sonriéndome y le regrese el gesto

-Sí, mami…-llamo Isa y me voltee sobre el asiento para verla

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte

-¿Así se siente?-pregunto

-¿Qué corazón?-pregunto

-Tener una familia-contesto con sus ojitos muy brillantes, como si quisiera llorar… entonces me quede sin palabras no sabía que decir

-Sí Isa, así se siente tener una familia y la podrás tener cuando quieras, solo dile a tu mami y Vane y yo venimos para divertirnos ¿Sí?-pregunto viéndola por el retrovisor

-Sí-contesto Isa y le sonreí, me volví a sentar y le agradecí a Edward, sin pronunciar sonido alguno, quien solo me guiño de nuevo el ojo y sonrió

Luego de 10 minutos llegamos a la feria, Edward m abrió la puerta y al bajar vimos que había poca gente pero como quiera tomamos de la mano a los niños, y cargo a Isa, vi la rueda de la fortuna y me emocione aunque no sé porque…

-Vamos ahí-dijo Vane señalando la casa de los espejos

-OK, vamos-le dije y Edward me miro angustiado

-¿Segura?-pregunto y sonreí para calmarlo

-Claro, si quieres entramos Gabe, Vane y yo… y tu e Isa nos esperan aquí ¿Sí?-pregunte y el sonrió

-Ok, pero tengan cuidado, es una feria y todo puede pasar-dijo Edward me dio un beso en la frente y fui a comprar junto a los niños los tickets, nos pusimos en la fila y pude ver a Edward jugando con Isa, le hacía mimos y le daba besos en las mejillas y en la frente…

-Señora su ticket-dijo un muchacho sacándome de mi ensoñación y lo mire

-Ah, claro, lo siento-dije y le entregue los tickets, entramos y efectivamente no quise soltar a los niños, solo había por obvias razones espejos, camine y me golpee con uno

-Tía Bella, ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Vane asustada

-Sí, no es nada- le dije y me reí, se rieron conmigo y seguimos caminando, hasta que encontramos la salida, apreté más el agarre con los niños pero con cuidado para no hacerles daño y vi a Edward, caminamos hasta ellos y vi que Isa sonreía como el gato de Alice in Wonderland lo que me hacia recordar a Alice

-¿Se divirtieron?-pregunto Edward y los niños se empezaron a reír, me miro interrogadoramente y me encogí de hombros porque yo tampoco entendía nada

-Sí… pero… pero…ti… tía Bella, se… se golpeo… con el… el espejo-dijo Vane entre risas y me sonroje, Edward me miro y sonreí, soltó una risita y me sonroje más

-¿Y estas bien?-pregunto Edward

-Sí, solo fue un pequeño golpe, nada grave-conteste, tomo a Vane de la mano y seguimos

-¡Ahí, ahí!-grito Isa señalando con su dedito, dirigí mi mirada a donde apuntaba y era donde estaban todos los peluches, Edward sonrió y empezó a caminar para allá, llegamos y pidió los tiros, me entrego a Isa y sonrió, lanzo la primer pelota y la tiro bien

-¡Sí!-Grito Isa y Edward sonrió más, tiro las dos pelotas más y derribo de nuevo todas las botellas

-Bien señor escoja el que quiera de aquí-dijo el señor señalando un estate donde solo había peluches grandes

-¿Cuál Isa?-pregunto Edward e Isa los miro

-Ese-dijo señalando un hermoso, conejo blanco muy grande con una zanahoria naranja que tenía supuestamente una mordida, el señor lo tomo y se lo dio a Edward

-Este es tuyo, pero ahora necesitamos uno para Vane y para tu mami, ¿Vale?-pregunto y ella asintió, la baje para que tomara su peluche pero se quedo a mi lado con el

Edward volvió a pedir dos más y gano como siempre, Vane escogió un gran oso café con mirada muy tierna y Edward me miro a mí, me sonroje y me encogí de hombros… entonces lo vi, un gran León junto a una Oveja blanca, estaban juntos y con una sonrisa lo cual se me hacia cómico y a la vez tierno

-Me da ese-dijo Edward señalando al León y a la Oveja, es señor asintió y se lo dio, Edward se volteo y me miro sonriendo, me volví a sonrojar y me reí, me abrazo con uno de sus brazos y me dio un beso rápido en los labios

-Gracias Edward-dije y el sonrió

-Cuando quieras-contesto y sonreí

-Vamos a dejarlos al carro Gabe, y ustedes nos esperan aquí ¿Ok?-pregunto Edward y asentí, tomo mi peluche y el de Isa, mientras Gabe tomaba el de Vane, se fueron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las niñas y yo nos quedamos aquí

-¿Tía Bella, tu y mi padrino son novios?-pregunto Vane

-Ah… bueno, no todavía no me lo ha pedido-conteste sonrojada y las niñas se rieron

-Pero ¿Sí te lo pidiera dirías que sí?-pregunto Isa cuando ambas terminaron de reírse

-Yo creo que sí-conteste y ellas se miraron y sonrieron

-¿y yo te podría llamar madrina?-pregunto Vane

-Claro-conteste sonrojada

-¿Y yo a Edward le podría decir papi?-pregunto Isa

-Eso no lo sé, si llega a pasar algo con Edward se lo tendrías que preguntar tu-le conteste

-¿Preguntar qué, a quien?-pregunto una voz aterciopelada detrás de nosotras y nos sonrojamos

-Nada-contestamos al unisonó las niñas y yo

-Bien ahora a ¿Dónde?-pregunto Edward con Gabe a su lado

-Ah… a la rueda de la fortuna-dijo Gabe señalándola y asentí con mi cabeza, había fila y nos tuvimos que formar…

_¿Qué esta puta fila no avanza?_ _Pensé_, llevábamos más de diez minutos en ella y no avanzaba, o al menos para mí no… entonces por fin a avanzo, pero justo antes de que subiéramos la rueda de la fortuna estaba llena, bufe y rodee mis ojos, los niños iban hablando de cosas triviales, entonces Edward me abrazo y recosté mi espalda en su hombro, aunque me hubiera gustado dejarla en su pecho para escuchar los latidos de su corazón, pero mis tacones no me dejaban

-Ya casi nos toca-dijo besando mi hombro, cubierto por la tela del vestido, pero podía sentir su aliento ya que era encaje

-Como son tres niños ustedes deberán subir con ellos ¿Hay problema?-dijo el muchacho mirándome de pies a cabeza lo cual me puso incomoda

-Son nuestros, claro que no hay problema-respondió Edward y el muchacho solo asintió, subimos a donde nos dijo y fue subiendo poco a poco, hasta que quedamos hasta arriba, los niños se querían asomar para ver abajo pero Edward y yo les dijimos que no y entonces se pusieron a ver el crepúsculo que estaba a punto de terminar…

La rueda de la fortuna dio tres vueltas y media, en la cual bajamos, compramos algodón de azúcar y empezamos a comerlo, después seguimos en otros juegos… Isa sonreía más que nunca, y Gabe volvió a sonreír de la manera más sincera…

_**¡CHICAS FELIZ AÑO!**_

_**ADIÓS FEO 2012… 2013**_

_**PERO COMO DIGO EL 2012 ME TRAJO ERRORES, 2013 PREPÁRATE QUE NO LOS VOY A VOLVER A COMETER… :D**_

_**Bueno antes que nada gracias a todas por sus Reviews y su apoyo, sinceramente no puedo creer que haya tantas personas así de sinceras y buenas que le dan su apoyo a alguien que ni siquiera conocen, muchas, muchas gracias, a todas**_

_****MaFeLautner: Que bueno que te guste y sí, me gusta mucho Violetta y estaba pensando en poner unas canciones de ella que me encantan **___

_****Andii: Gracias por todo sinceramente eres de las mejores personas que pude haber conocido el año pasado XD FELIZ AÑO y que TODOS tus deseos se CUMPLAN :D y me di cuenta de que en Just a Single Chance en uno de tus Reviews no te conteste una cosa, si soy de México, específicamente Nuevo León**_

_****Tellus: sí hace poco paso algo similar en Estados Unidos, de ahí fue de donde saque la idea pero no fue en plan de ofender a nadie, fue solo una idea que voló de mi cabeza y no la pude reprimir, a mi no sé ni porque pero si me dolió mucho, es más si se, es que eran niños por Dios unos angelitos ¿O no?... **_

_**Gracias por tu apoyo, espero que tengas un FELIZ AÑO! Y que TODOS tus deseos se CUMPLAN :D**_

_**Gracias a todas DE NUEVO, QUE PASEN FELIZ AÑO, DE NUEVO Y QUE TODOS, TODOS SUS DESEOS SE CUMPLAN DE NUEVO XD**_

_**P.D.- Mi hermana ya está un poquito mejor **___


	7. Chapter 7

_****Bella POV****_

Había sido un día de muchas emociones por lo que los niños ya estaban cansados y dormidos en el asiento trasero de Edward, voltee a verlos y solté una risita por la escena, Vane y Gabe tenían sus cabezas recargadas en el hombro de Isa, se veían hermosos por lo cual les tome una foto con mi celular…

-Están hermosos-le dije a Edward quien sonrió y los miro por el espejo retrovisor

-Sí, me agrada mucho ver a Isa… pasar tiempo con ella, dado que no la vi sus primeros cuatro años-dijo Edward como si fuera el papá de Isa, y es que él y Drew eso parecían, sus papás, Drew lo era desde que Isa estuvo en el vientre de María, pero Edward lo fue desde el momento en que Isa nació y él y Drew le compraron todos los peluches que tiene en su cuarto…

-Recuerdo que una vez tu y Drew estaban hablando de espantarle a sus pretendientes-le dije y me reí

-Era en serio, él no está, pero yo lo voy a hacer-respondió Edward orgulloso

-Edward, tiene que tener novio, casarse, tener hijos, hacer todo eso-le dije queriéndome reír más fuerte al ver su cara

-No, la voy a hacer monja-dijo y solté la carcajada, me tape la boca y mire a los niños que solo se removieron un poco

-Edward, las monjas viven en el convento, lejos de su familia-le dije y él me miro por un segundo

-Bien, le contrato guardaespaldas, para que ningún chico se le acerque-dijo y sonriendo negué con mi cabeza

-¿Y si se enamora del guardaespaldas?-pregunte

-Bueno ya… está bien solo un novio y ese va a ser su esposo-respondió y me reí, le tome su mano y la apreté

-Claro-le respondí sarcástica, me moví en el asiento y me recosté en su hombro, había extrañado esto, el resto del camino lo hicimos en silencio, cuando llegamos a mi casa Edward aparco y apago el carro

-Te ayudo con los niños-dijo Edward y vi mi reloj de mano 10:40

-Edward-le llame tomándolo de la mano al momento en que iba a salir del carro

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto

-Quédense aquí, es muy tarde, no quiero que les vaya a pasar algo, por favor-le pedí mirándolo a los ojos

-No quiero que seamos una molestia-dijo Edward

-Por favor, no me quiero quedar con el Jesús en la boca por el miedo a que les pase algo… Por favor-le dije al ver que no cedía

-Bien, pero Vane y yo dormimos en el sillón-dijo se bajo y cerró la puerta, me baje del carro y abrí la puerta de la casa, encendiendo las luces, me quite los tacones y fui corriendo al cuarto de Gabe para acomodar su cama, luego fui a de Isa, haciendo lo mismo pero sacando la cama de abajo, volví a salir y mi cuerpo se estremeció ante el contacto de la acera helada…

Le sonreí a Edward y vi que traía a Gabe en brazos, con la mirada le dije que aquí me esperaba con las niñas, lo vi entrar a la casa y dos minutos después volvió, se acerco para abrir la puerta del lado de Vane para bajarla, pero me interpuse en medio

-Bella ¿qué…-empezó a decir pero no lo deje terminar colocando mi dedo índice en sus labios

-Escúchame y no interrumpas, vas a sacar a Vane y yo a Isa, ambas van a dormir en el cuarto de Isa porque hay dos camas y ya están arregladas, y tu vas a dormir conmigo, quieras o no, somos amigos y ambos estamos enamorados, aparte no sería la primera vez que dormimos juntos sin hacer nada ¿entendiste?-pregunte mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, _Míralo firme Bella, Firme pensé_

-Bien, pero no prometo quedarme quieto-contesto sonriendo y no entendí muy bien, pero luego lo comprendí todo

-No te pedí que te quedaras quieto-le dije pícaramente y caminando al otro lado del carro para bajar a Isa, le desabroche el cinturón y la cargue, empecé a caminar hacia la casa y vi a Edward cargando a Vane, después cerró la puerta y camino hasta mi, fuimos por el pasillo y dejamos a las niñas en su cama, las arrope y les di un beso a cada una en la frente, encendí la lamparita de Isa y Edward y yo salimos del cuarto, pero antes él apago la luz…

-Voy a bajar los peluches tuyo y de Isa-dijo Edward, me dio un beso en la frente y salió de la casa, camine hasta mi habitación y me puse mi pijama, pero de otro tipo un short que quedaba justamente debajo de mi trasero, era color azul el favorito de Edward y una blusa de tirantes blanca que dejaba ver mi sostén de encaje azul… _Mmm Edward espero no te portes bien_ _pensé_ y sonreí pícaramente…

Camine hasta la puerta y me asome pero no estaba Edward, pase por la sala pero solo estaba mi peluche, empecé a caminar a la habitación de Isa y lo vi saliendo, sonreí y él me vio, paso su mirada por todo mi cuerpo y sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco, me acerque lentamente a él y pude ver como se tensaba

-¿Están dormidas aún?-pregunte de manera inocente y Edward trago pesado

-Ah… sí, Vane no es de las que se despierta en la noche-dijo Edward

-Entonces vamos a dormir-le dije tomándolo del cinturón que traía, lo jale un poco y luego lo solté y camine hasta mi cuarto moviendo mis caderas, Edward me seguía de cerca, pero lo podía sentir tenso, al llegar a la habitación y sin que Edward se diera cuenta cerré con candado…

-Ahora vengo necesito ir al baño-le dije a Edward y camine hasta el baño, cerré la puerta y le puse candado, me pare frente al espejo y empecé a mover mi cabello de manera rápida y quedo un poco más salvaje, tome aire y lo solté un poco más calmada, sonreí y estuve a punto de reírme pero no lo hice, abrí la puerta y me encontré con Edward acostado en la cama, solo en bóxers, estaba cambiándole de canal a la televisión, me miro y abrió un poco su boca, sonreí coqueta y camine hasta la cama, entonces me subí en ella y gateando de manera sensual me puse al lado de Edward, quien estaba muy tenso y apretaba el control

-¿Isa se despierta en la noche?-pregunto Edward mirándome

-No, pero si lo hace y mi cuarto está cerrado con llave se va a dormir con Gabe-le conteste

-¿Cerrado?-pregunto

-Sí, hay veces en las que no podía más con el dolor, tu… tu sabes y bueno me encerraba a llorar y así se quedaba, a la mañana siguiente encontraba a Isa dormida con Gabe, pero dado que Vane esta con ella no creo que vaya a venir o a ir con Gabe-le conteste

-A Ok-dijo y regreso su vista a la televisión, bufe en mi interior y rodee los ojos, pase una de mis piernas por entre las suyas y empecé a hacer círculos en su musculoso abdomen, Edward solo respiraba entrecortadamente y miraba el televisor, _**Suficiente pensé**_ y en un movimiento rápido, me coloque a horcadas sobre el abdomen de Edward, quien me vio con sus ojos abiertos como platos

-¿Qué haces Bella?-pregunto Edward en un suspiro

-Algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo-le conteste y lo besé, de manera firme y apasionada, Edward estaba estático, pero después de unos segundos me tomo por las caderas, sus manos bajaron hasta mi culo que masajeo haciéndome gemir, se coloco sobre mi y enrolle mis piernas en su cintura mientras nuestros sexos se rozaban haciéndonos gemir una y otra vez… conforme un gemido salía de nuestros labios, nuestros sexos pedían a gritos estar por fin satisfechos, no podía más lo necesitaba, estos cuatro años lo necesite… este mes y medio lo necesite y esta vez no lo iba a dejar ir…

Sus labios bajaron hasta mi cuello y sus manos subían y bajaban por mis costados, enrede mis manos en sus cabellos, me quito la blusa y el sostén con una gran rapidez que me di cuenta hasta que sentí la excitación que causo al besar y chupar mis senos… su boca empezó a bajar por mi plano estomago hasta llegar a mis caderas, entonces volvió a subir y me beso en los labios de manera salvaje, en un rápido movimiento lo gire y quede a horcadas sobre él, me incline para besarlo, el metió ambas manos en mis shorts y me los fue bajando hasta quitármelos y dejarme solo con las bragas

Pegue más mis sexo al suyo y no fue tan difícil, podía sentir su gran erección tan recta que casi la sentía dentro de mí, gemí y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mi espalda estaba de nuevo en el colchón, con Edward entre mis piernas, me saco las bragas y su mano bajo a mi sexo, lo acaricio y me hizo retorcerme, se inclino y beso mi clítoris, me retorcí aun más y Edward sujeto fuertemente mis caderas, entonces sentí su lengua dentro de mí y arquee mis espalda, _Dios esto nunca lo había hecho pensé,_ gemí y gemí de placer mis manos sujetaban fuertemente la sabana, y cuando por fin la soltaron y la pude colocar entre los cabellos de Edward, los cuales jale sacándolo de dentro de mí y él gimió, se quito los bóxers y se acerco hasta besar mis labios, era extraño sentir mi propio sabor, pero el sentir la ahora descubierta erección de Edward hizo que me olvidara de eso, levante mis caderas y Edward gimió…

-Señor Cullen lo necesito dentro de mí, ahora-le dije a Edward y el sonrió

-Como usted ordene, señorita Swan-dijo y lo sentí, Edward me penetro haciendo que ambos gimiéramos alto, me embestía de manera rápida pero leve y yo necesitaba más

-Más… Edward… más y… duro-le dije viéndolo a los ojos, los cuales estaban negros de placer, me beso e hizo lo que le pedí, me embestía una y otra vez, rápido y duro, tan duro que me penetraba hasta adentro, gemía en su oído y eso hacía que Edward lo hiciera cada vez mejor, él besaba mi cuello y masajeaba mis pechos, mi espalda se arqueaba y subía y bajaba mis caderas…

-Te amo Bella, eres lo mejor que me ah pasado en la vida-dijo Edward una vez que terminamos de hacer el amor, yo estaba acostada sobre su pecho trazando circulo con mis dedos, le di un beso en el pecho y me acosté a su lado, con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura

-Yo también te amo Edward, con toda mi alma-le dije sonriendo y le di un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios, después recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, pero solo para soñar con mi dios Griego…

_**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**_

Me desperté y sentí unos brazos en mi cintura, Edward me abrazaba y dormía, hasta dormido era perfecto… me zafe de su agarre y me vestí con una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro al recordar la noche anterior, abrí la puerta de mi habitación con cuidado de no despertar a Edward, tome hoja y papel y escribí el mensaje, volví a entrar en la habitación y lo deje en la mesita de noche a su lado para que pudiera verla, entonces fui a la habitación donde me encontré con Isa y Vane abrazando a Gabe, les tome un foto y deje la otra notita en la mesita de Gabe, salí de mi casa y empecé a correr, era mi ejercicio del día y la mayoría de las veces lo hacía, o mejor dicho cada vez que podía…

Después de una hora de correr alrededor de la pequeña plaza cerca de mi casa, y completamente agotada empecé a correr camino a casa, al llegar a mi casa abrí y seguí tarareando la canción _Runaway_ de uno de mis grupos favoritos _Maroon 5,_ camine hasta la cocina y saque el jugo de naranja del refrigerador, un vaso y lo serví, entonces Edward entro a la cocina hecho una furia

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte

-No estabas, me desperté y no estabas, tal y como aquella vez en el club, me volví a sentir estúpido, creí que todo lo de ayer, los niños, tu, yo, que todo había sido un puto sueño, no te puedo perder, nunca más Bella, te necesito para respirar, necesito tenerte entre mis brazos para sentirme tranquilo, simplemente tu eres mi vida ahora-dijo Edward dejándome con la boca abierta y completamente sorprendía

-Edward, yo… yo-na sabía que decir así que solo me acerque a él, _una vez me dijeron que las acciones valen más que mil palabras _así que aquí estoy, pase mis brazos por su cuello y lo bese, de manera tierna y sincera…-Yo te amo Edward-le dije sonriendo con mis ojos cerrados y supe que él también sonreía, lo podía sentir…

-Bella ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto Edward y abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con los de él, esas esmeraldas que hacían que me perdiera, le volví a dar otro beso y sonreí

-Claro que quiero Edward-le dije, él me abrazo por la cintura y me dio unas cuantas vueltas, reí y luego le di otro beso

-¡Vane, Vane ya son novios, ya son novios!-Escuchamos gritar a Isa y nos reímos, caminamos fuera de la sala y fuimos a la habitación de Gabe, donde al abrirla nos encontramos a Vane e Isa dando saltitos y aplausos al estilo Alice Cullen

-Mira Edward, dos pequeñas que estaban escuchando conversaciones que no deben escuchar-le dije y ellas nos voltearon a ver junto a Gabe que solo las había estado mirando sonriendo

-Lo sé, ¿Qué les vamos a hacer Bella?-pregunto Edward

-No sé-le dije y los niños nos miraban con los ojos bien abiertos, mire a Edward y el asintió, corrimos y agarramos a los niños yo a Gabe y él a vane e Isa y les empezamos a hacer cosquillas hasta que vimos que ya no podían más, tomaron aire y nos abrazaron

-¿Entonces si son novios?-pregunto Gabe

-Sí Gabe, ¿Está bien por ti?-pregunto Edward y Gabe sonrió y lo abrazo

-Claro que si_… tío_-le respondió Gabe y lo último lo susurro solo para que Edward, él y yo escucháramos, Edward le regreso el abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente

-¿Yo te puedo decir madrina entonces?-me pregunto Vane y asentí, ella chillo de la emoción y luego corrió a abrazarme, le regrese el abrazo, entonces todos volteamos a ver a Isa que estaba con el ceño fruncido

-¿Isa, que pasa amor?-pregunte y ella dejo de fruncir el ceño y me vio, pero su vista se poso en Edward

-Edward-lo llamo y Edward se agacho hasta quedar a su altura

-¿Qué pasa Isa?-pregunto Edward y ella se sonrojo

-Bueno… yo… yo… ¿Te puedo llamar papá?-pregunto y Edward sonrió como nunca, tomo a Isa en brazos y la abrazo, le dio besos por toda la cara haciéndola reír

-Claro que si Isa, siempre que quieras-le contesto Edward y ella sonrió como el gato de Alice in Wonderland

-¡Gracias papi!-grito Isa abrazándolo por el cuello y Edward estaba a punto de llorar, Gabe y Vane me abrazaron y Edward nos vino a abrazar a los tres junto a Isa

_**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**_

-Amor recuerda que no le pueden decir nada a nadie, a ninguno de tus tíos, o tías, ni al abuelito Carlisle, ni a la abuelita Esme, papi y yo se los vamos a decir ¿Está bien?-le pregunté por enésima vez a Isa que no paraba de decir que estaba contenta de que Edward fuera su papá y muchas cosas más

-Sí mami, ya entendí-contesto con una sonrisa la cual no había quitado desde en la mañana, me acomode bien en el asiento del copiloto y Edward tomo mi mano dándole un buen apretón, tome y saque aire preparándome para todo cuando Edward se estaciono en la casa Cullen, me ayudo a abajar y luego ayudamos a los niños, empezamos a subir las escaleras, con los niños frente a nosotros y antes de que pudiéramos acercarnos a tocar el timbre Esme nos abrió con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¡Abuelita Esme!-Gritaron los niños y abrazaron a Esme

-Hola mis amores-respondió Esme y les dio un beso en la frente a cada uno

-Hola mamá-dijo Edward y Esme nos volteo a ver

-Hola Esme-le dije sonriendo y ella también sonrió con esa sonrisa maternal tan característica de ella

-Hola hijo, Hola Bella, pasen por favor los estábamos esperando-dijo Esme y se fue con los niños, Edward y yo nos volteamos a ver sonriendo y negamos con nuestra cabeza, estaba segura de que cuando Alice, Emmett o Edward tuvieran sus propios hijos estaría peor

-Hola Carlisle-lo salude y él me abrazo

-Hola Bella, ¿Qué tal te va?-pregunto

-Bien, ya sabes… solo que antes de regresar a la escuela tengo que mandarle a una profesora una historia y sinceramente mi mente está en blanco-le dije y él se rio

-Estoy seguro de que la inspiración volverá pronto-dijo, asentí con mi cabeza y fui a saludar a los chicos

-Hola Alice, Jasper-los salude y ellos dejaron de hablar para voltearse a verme, los salude con un beso en la mejilla y después los deje para que siguieran con lo suyo

-Hola Oso-le dije y el paro el juego que estaba jugando con Gabe y se volteo a verme

-Hola Bellita, ¿Lista para la revancha?-pregunto, llevaba una semana entera pidiéndome la revancha en Mortal Kombat ya que le había ganado todas y es que ese era mi videojuego favorito, nadie lo podría jugar mejor que yo

-Como digas Emmett-le dije sonriendo

-¿Y Jane?-pregunto, pero no por estar enamorado de ella si no porque la quería como a mí, como a una hermana más y es que Jane se había ganado el corazón de los Cullen porque según ellos era una combinación de las chicas y yo, aunque yo creo que no…

-En Italia, no vuelve hasta enero o hasta año nuevo, Aro la ha llamado para algunas cosas privada-le dije y el asintió, después se volteo y el y Gabe quien no había hablado solo esperado impaciente empezaron a jugar

-Hola Rose-le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla lo que la dejo desconcertada

-Ho…hola Bella-dijo y siguió leyendo un libro de leyes, lo cual me hizo recordar a Renne y la dichosa carta que em había mandado, fui al baño y cerré la puerta, entonces saque la carta y tome aire antes de leerla

_Isabella;_

_Si estás leyendo esto es porque estoy en el hospital y necesito hablar contigo, tienes que venir o puedo obligarte, además estoy segura de que te gustaría saber algunas cosas sobre tu separación con ese Cullen y muchas más cosas, cuando quieras venir si no estoy en el hospital, te espero en la cárcel… donde estoy por tu culpa_

_Renne, tu madre te guste o no_

Cuando termine de leer estaba furiosa, no podía creer lo cínica que era Renne… arrugue la carta pero luego la volví a meter a mi bolsa, salí del baño y me encontré con Edward

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto, suspire y saque la carta entregándosela con los ojos cerrados, él la tomo y volví a abrir mis ojos, lo vi leyéndola con el ceño fruncido y al terminar me volteo a ver

-No piensas ir ¿verdad?-pregunto

-En realidad estaba planeando ir, quiero respuestas y si ella dice que me las va a dar no pienso perder esta oportunidad, Edward _solo hay una única oportunidad_ la tengo que aprovechar-le dije y él se tomo el puente de la nariz

-Iré contigo-dijo y sonreí

-No planeaba ir sola, necesitare alguien que me apoye-le dije y lo abrace, cuando nos separamos, volví a meter la carta en mi bolsa y regresamos a la sala donde estaban todos, Edward tomo mi mano y sonreímos, se aclaro la garganta y nos voltearon a ver, las chicas, hasta Rosalie sonrieron

-Familia, les queremos decir que… Bella y yo estamos juntos de nuevo-dijo y Alice salto del regazo de Jasper y corrió a abrazarme por el cuello, seguida de Esme y Carlisle

-Solo no la lastimes Edward, esta vez nadie nos detendrá-le advirtió Emmett y Edward solo asintió con su cabeza, después se dieron un abrazo y Jasper se les unió, Alice les tomo una foto y los tres se sonrojaron, en ese momento yo les tome una foto y Alice y yo nos reímos

-Bella-me llamo Rosalie y voltee a verla

-¿Sí Rose?-pregunte

-¿Podemos hablar… en… privado?-pregunto y asentí, Edward me miro y sonrió, le regrese el gesto y camine detrás de Rosalie, entramos en la sala de música y la mire para que comenzara a hablar pero ella me abrazo, al principio me quede estática pero después la abrace también…

-Lo siento Bella, siento todo el daño que te hice, tanto a ti como a Emmett, y a los niños y a los Cullen y a Jasper a todos, en serio lo siento, no puedo vivir sin ustedes, sin ti, sin Alice, sin Angela y mucho menos no puedo vivir sin Emmett… perdóname por favor, por favor-dijo con las lagrimas en sus ojos y me quede sin saber que responder…

_**********************************************************************************Hola chicas:**_

_**Sé que me tarde mucho en actualizar y les pido perdón pero ahora va a ser así, no porque yo quiera si no porque estoy pasando por un momento que no me deja y se los diré porque sé que puedo confiar en ustedes les diré las razones**_

_**1.- Enterarte que aquel hombre al que considerabas tu papá, no es tu papá**_

_**2.- Que tu hermana que aparentemente debía estar mejor sufriera un paro y hubiera estado al borde de la muerte **_

_**3.- Que miles de trabajos se te juntaran y algunas maestras no le importe como te vas a poner al corriente**_

_**4.- Que el chico que te gusta termine con su novia y te diga que le ayudes a volver con ella **_

_**Esas son las razones y tal vez alguna no tenga nada que ver una con otra pero para mi esta muy mal ya que me dejan sin inspiración pero les juro que hare todo lo posible para actualizar**_

_**Cuídense mucho, besos y abrazos**_

_**Sofí…**_


	8. Chapter 8

_****Bella POV**  
**_

-Claro que te perdono Rosalie, se que lo que hiciste estuvo mal pero, tal vez tenias tus razones, el punto es que tu y yo sabemos que rencorosa no puedo ser, a parte quiero de vuelta a mi amiga-le conteste y ella sonrió, lanzándose a mis brazos de nuevo, le regrese el abrazo y deje que llorara en mi hombro, se sentía bien tener de vuelta a una amiga

Cuando Rosalie se hubo calmado salimos sonriendo de la sala de música, llegamos a la sala y todos estaban viendo la televisión a excepción de cuatro personas… Edward, Isa, Gabe y Vane

Rosalie se fue a sentar de nuevo al lado de Emmett y siguió leyendo su libro, sonreí saliendo de la sala y subí las escaleras, entonces escuche unas risas y las seguí, llegando a la habitación de invitados, abrí la puerta y me encontré a Isa y Vane riendo de Gabe y Edward que bailaban ridículamente sin música, me empecé a reír con ellas y Gabe y Edward dejaron de reír para voltearse a verme completamente sonrojados

-Edward, vamos abajo, dejemos a estos pequeños divirtiéndose-dije y Edward asintió, se acerco a mi lado, tomando mi mano, salimos de la habitación dejándola entreabierta y escuchamos que Isa les decía que deberían jugar a las princesas y el príncipe, Edward y yo reímos y bajamos las escaleras, ayude a Esme a llevar las cosas al jardín donde comeríamos

-¿Quién va a hacer las hamburguesas?-pregunto Esme y Carlisle y Edward se levantaron

-Nosotros-respondió Edward con una sonrisa, me dio un rápido beso y salió con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, Carlisle también le dio a Esme un tierno beso en la mejilla y salió tras Edward

-Desde que nos fuimos, nunca vi a Edward sonreír como lo está haciendo ahora-dijo Rosalie y la voltee a ver

-¿En serio?-pregunte

-Sí, de hecho se centro tanto en sus estudios que no salía y no hizo tantos amigos-contesto Alice sentándose a mi lado

-Chicas tengo que ir a la tienda a comprar dulces y cosas así, ¿Me acompaña alguna de ustedes?-pregunto Esme

-Yo -contesto Rosalie y Esme asintió sonriendo, salieron de la casa y escuchamos como se iban, Alice encendió la televisión y nos pusimos a ver _Project Runaway_ y criticábamos diciendo que diseño era bueno y cual no

-Algún día estarás ahí Alice-le dije y ella solo me miro

-¿En serio lo crees?-pregunto

-No lo creo, lo sé, eres una excelente diseñadora… pero no vas a estar ahí para competir, no, tu vas a decidir quién se queda, quien se va, quien lo hizo bien y quien no… eso vas a ir a hacer ahí-le conteste y la di un fuerte abrazo

-Te extrañe tanto Bella-dijo y la abrace más fuerte, ella siempre había sido mi mejor amiga, Rose también pero más Alice

-Yo también Ally, yo también-dije, seguimos viendo la televisión hasta que bajaron los niños y decidimos irnos al patio trasero

-¡Hey, Edward!, me debes un partido de soccer-dijo Emmett y Edward sonrió

-Adelante, ¿Gabe nos prestas el balón?-pregunto Edward y Gabe asintió y se lo paso, Jasper se puso de arbitro y Alice fue a ayudar a Carlisle con las hamburguesas, Gabe, Vane e Isa se fueron a sentar a una banca de piedra que estaba cerca me acerque a ellos y me quede observando, al poco rato de haber empezado llegaron Rosalie y Esme con muchos dulces, Esme fue a ayudar a Carlisle y Alice y Rose se pusieron cada una al lado mío, Rose les dio una barra de chocolate a cada niño y una a Alice y a mí, no me gustaba que los niños comieran dulces antes de comer pero un día no le hace mal a nadie

Emmett y Edward se movían de manera rápida, Emmett con más fuerza y Edward con más rapidez pero ambos lo hacían con mucha agilidad, entonces empezaron a meterse goles hasta quedar empatados 15-15, las chicas y yo junto a los niños apoyábamos a los chicos pero Alice apoyaba a Emmett quien solo era apoyado por Rosalie, el siguiente que anotara otro gol ganaría y Emmett odiaba perder, se posicionaron frente a frente pero antes de que siguieran jugando se escucho un sonido sordo, las chicas, los niños Esme y yo gritamos y vi como Edward caía al piso gritando, entonces sentí como mi corazón se detenía

-¡Papi!-Grito Isa pero Rose la tomo antes de que pudiera correr, Alice tomo a Gabe y yo a Vane, Carlisle abrazaba a Esme y Emmett y Jasper estaban tirados en el piso a un lado de Edward quien se tomaba el brazo y vi que tenía sangre, lo mire completamente asustada, entonces su mirada se encontró con la mía y vi dolor en ella, escuchamos como un carro arrancaba y Carlisle fue a investigar, dejando a Esme llorando, solloce y Edward trato de moverse pero Jasper no se lo permitió

-Está todo bien, pero tenemos que revisar las cámaras de seguridad-dijo Carlisle y corrió con Edward, lo miro y regreso adentro, Rosalie solo a Isa y esta corrió con Edward llorando

-¡Papi!-grito y lo abrazo por el cuello, Edward le regreso el abrazo y me miro, yo también corrí y lo abrace, me quite la blusa de botones que traía puesta y la rompí, amarrándola en su brazo, pero empecé a llorar y Edward me atrajo a su cuerpo

-Tranquilas estoy bien, no pasa nada, está todo bien, estoy aquí-dijo, tome su cara entre mis manos y le bese la frente

-Te quiero papi-dijo Isa y caí en cuenta de que ya lo había dicho, le había dicho a Edward _"Papi" _tres veces, mire a todos y solo nos miraban

-Le…le dijo… pa… papi-tartamudeo Esme con lagrimas en sus ojos

-Ah bueno sí, esa es otra cosa que les íbamos a decir también-dije y Esme nos abrazo a Edward y a mí

-Gracias chicos, gracias por esta familia que me están dando-nos dijo y solo Edward y yo la podíamos escuchar, Carlisle llego y me miro al ver lo que había hecho con mi camiseta, sonreí sonrojada y él sonrió

Le quito mi blusa a Edward y empezó a limpiar la herida, al parecer la bala había rozado su brazo pero había sido demasiado, por eso había salido demasiada sangre, después de que Carlisle limpiara la herida y le pusiera un vendaje decidimos meter todas las cosas y comer adentro en el gran comedor de Esme, pero yo seguía asustada por lo que había pasado, sentí una mirada y voltee a ver a Edward, quien estaba ayudando a meter las cosas, le sonreí y me senté en la sala, estaba tratando de tronarme los dedos y me frustraba el no poder lo cual era siendo sincera muy estúpido

-Tranquila estamos bien, los niños están bien, tú estás bien, yo estoy bien y mi familia también-dijo Edward sentándose a mi lado y abrazándome, me levante y suspire

-Lo sé, pero eso no cambia el que alguien haya venido a tu casa a dispararte a ti, o tus padres, a tus hermanos, a mí, o en especial a los NIÑOS, Edward-le dije remarcando niños, él se levanto y me abrazo por los hombros escondiendo mi cara en su pecho, me abrace a su cintura me sentí en paz

-Tal vez, pero lo más importante es que estamos bien-dijo besando mi frente

-Edward-dije pero el puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios

-Vamos a estar bien, estoy aquí y todos vamos a estar bien ¿De acuerdo?-pregunto tomando mi cabeza entre sus manos y mirándome a los ojos

-Sí-fue lo único que pude contestar, él sonrió y me dio un tierno beso en los labios, fuimos al comedor y se sentó a platicar con los chicos y Carlisle

Las chicas, Esme y yo fuimos a servir los platos y a mí me toco servirle a los niños con ayudo de Rosalie, comimos entre risas y comentarios estúpidos por parte de Emmett, sin embargo mi preocupación seguía en mi cabeza, ya que no sabía a quién le querían hacer daño

Después de comer nos fuimos a la sala y nos pasamos toda la tarde viendo películas animadas o para niños, realmente no puse nada de atención a ninguna película, solo podía sentir la risa de Edward porque estaba recostada en su pecho pero no podía oírla porque mi mente seguía escuchando aquel sonido sordo, alrededor de las 8:30 después de cenar juntos como familia nos pusimos en marcha para regresar a casa y Edward se vino con nosotros al igual que Vane, me sentía muy nerviosa y preocupada y sabia que esta noche no podría dormir sin Edward a mi lado, por lo que le pedí que él y Vane durmieran de nuevo en casa y ellos aceptaron gustosos trayéndose ropa para toda la semana

Al llegar a casa los niños se bajaron felices, corriendo y yo también pero para abrir rápido la casa, cuando todos estuvimos dentro cerré la casa y puse la alarma cosa que nunca ponía solo la tenia de adorno, pero hoy la pondría más por la seguridad de los niños y de Edward que mía, cerré bien las puertas y las ventanas y mande a Gabe a dormir con Vane e Isa al cuarto de mi pequeña, el acepto sin rechistar y trabe la ventana del cuarto de Isa, les di un beso a cada uno en la frente y cerré la puerta, regrese a mi habitación y vi como Edward me esperaba sentado al borde de la cama, volteo a verme y me sonrió abriendo sus brazos, camine hasta él y me senté sobre su regazo

-Edward… en serio estoy muy preocupada, se que estamos bien pero… no sé, me siento como…-pero no pude terminar porque sus labios se unieron a los míos, en un beso largo, tierno y lleno de amor, ternura y necesidad, me recostó en la cama y se posiciono sobre mí, sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo, mientras las mías su cabello

Y esa noche… esa noche Edward me hizo el amor de una manera tierna, llena de amor, esa noche fue la que encabeza el mejor día de mi vida porque lo sentí, sentí el amor que sentía por mí, pude sentir que él siempre estaría para mí y yo para él, sin importar las adversidades que las personas nos quisieran poner

************************************************** ************************************************** ************************************************** **********  
¡Chicas volví!

Estoy mejor, soy una nueva Sofía tengo a mi papá porque el Sr. Carlos es mi papá y siempre lo será sin importar que digan

Mi hermana por fin despertó, está con nosotros otra vez, está perfectamente GRACIAS A DIOS! :D

¿Saben que es lo que más me alegra_**?... Que dijo que escuchaba mi voz**_ y la de su novio pero el equis XD, pero que no sabía cómo salir, que lo único que veía era un cuarto gris, su primera habitación de niña pero en color gris y que escuchaba mi voz y algunas veces la de mis papas o mi hermana o los lloriqueos de mi hermanito y claro la de Josh su novio pero mi voz, escuchaba mi voz cuando nos estaba platicando me sentí tan bien y luego mi mamá me cambio a estudiar a USA para estar cerca de mi hermana, por mis calificaciones no fue nada difícil en especial porque soy ciudadana americana lml, pero…tuve que dejar a mis amigos y a mi familia, _la biblioteca ___ a Iván y Alejandro pero ahora soy **la nueva** . pero tengo amigos, si hay unas que se creen las reinas de la escuela cuando en realidad no son NADA las típicas que se creen pero fuera de eso soy la chica más feliz del planeta

Bueno les doy mucho las gracias por estar conmigo, por comprenderme a TODAS y cada una D de USTEDES y sé que el fic es muy corto pero es lo primero que tengo y me preciada inspiración por fin llegó así que pronto sabrán más de mí :D

Que Jasper las cuide, Edward las bese y Emmett las abrace como solo ellos saben  
**Atte. Sofí :D**


	9. Chapter 9

_****Bella POV****_

-Disculpe la señora Renne Dwyer-dije a la enfermera de recepción

-Permítame por favor-dijo, asentí con mi cabeza y le di un apretón a la mano de Edward quien me había acompañado

-Lo siento señorita aquí aparece que la señora Dwyer se fue ayer-dijo la enfermera

-Oh… gra- gracias-dije girándome mientras miraba a Edward

-No Bella, no iremos a ese lugar, no, no y no-dijo Edward negándose y lo mire mal

-Por favor Edward en serio necesito respuestas, si no las quisiera no estaría haciendo esto-le dije mirándolo a los ojos, él solo suspiro y me miro

-Bien, pero última vez que te le acercas-dijo Edward y sonreí asintiendo

-Claro amor-dije y le di un rápido beso en los labios, lo tome de la mano y lo jale para salir del hospital, nos subimos a su carro y Edward llamo a Emmett para decirle lo que había pasado y le pidió que recogiera a los niños, este acepto y cuando Edward colgó llegamos a la cárcel, Edward le dijo a un policía quiénes éramos y para que veníamos, el policía asintió y nos dejo pasar, al entrar un policía reviso a Edward y una policía a mí, también revisaron mi bolso y después nos dejaron pasar

-Quiero que me dejes entrar sola Edward-le pedí girándome hacia él, note en su mirada que se quería negar pero lo mire directamente a los ojos y el suspiro

-Bien, cualquier cosa estoy aquí afuera-dijo y asentí con una sonrisa, entre en el cuarto y vi a Renne mucho más delgada que antes, pálida, ojeras bajo sus ojos y labios rotos, tenía un traje naranja y tenia esposas lo que em hizo sentir más segura

-Hola Isabella-dijo con una voz que me estremeció

-Hola Renne-dije y me senté frente a ella

-Soy tu madre, pero sé que estas aquí para conseguir respuestas aquí que pregunta lo que quieras total ya estoy en el infierno-dijo sonriendo

-¿Si soy la hija de Charlie Swan?-pregunte mirándola y ella sonrió

-Claro que lo eres, cuando em case con tu padre no conocía a otro hombre-contesto y me sentí mejor tan siquiera si era Isabella Swan y no Isabella sin apellido

-¿Por qué no pudiste ser la madre que siempre quise?-pregunte y mis ojos comenzaban a picar porque no sabía si esa respuesta me iba a gustar

-Porque nunca te quise, cuando supe que estaba embarazada me quise deshacer de ti, pero luego vi a tu padre y en ese momento el era mi mundo así que te tuve, por eso nunca te preste la más mínima atención-su repuesta me dolió en lo más profundo de mi corazón pero no hice nada

-¿Por qué no dejar que mi padre le diera su apellido a mi hermana?-pregunte mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-Porque era una hija de otra mujer y empezarían las habladurías odiaba eso-contesto mirándome con la mandíbula tensa

-Diste más de que hablar cuando dejaste a mi padre por otro y cuando entraste a prisión-le dije y ella se río

-¿Sabías que estaba embarazada cuando me mandaste atropellar?-pregunte con un nudo en la garganta

-Claro que lo sabía, también se que era de ese estúpido de Edward Cullen, me sorprendió mucho que te perdonara-contesto y la mire con las lagrimas en mis ojos

-¿Por qué separarnos?-pregunte y ella me miro

-Se nota que eres estúpida… los separe porque en ese momento él era todo para ti y separarlos más de lo que ya estaban te destrozaría-contesto pero esta vez su sonrisa dejo ver sus dientes, que estaban amarillos y con la encía casi negra

-Arruinaste tu vida al hacerme lo que me hiciste-le dije y un lagrima salió de mis ojos pero la limpie rápidamente

-Eso ya no importa, estoy mejor aquí… planeando como arruinarte la vida-dijo y la mire con los ojos abiertos

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunte asustada más por mis niños, Edward y los Cullen

-Solo te diré que te cuides las espaldas, la tuya y la de tus sobrinos, porque pueden terminar igual que tu pequeña bastarda-dijo y empezó a reírse, las lágrimas salieron de nuevo y le metí una bofetada, ella me miro molesta pero luego volvió a reír como una loca, me tire sobre ella y empecé a estirarles los cabellos, los policías abrieron la puerta y entraron con Edward detrás de ellos, pero yo no podía dejar de golpear a Renne que me regresaba los golpes como podía por las esposas

-Basta Bella Tranquila-dijo Edward tomando por las caderas y separándome de Renne pero yo trataba de zafarme

-¡Fuiste tú, tu mandaste a alguien a la casa Cullen!-grite y le metí una bofetada que hizo que Edward me tomara de la cintura

-Bells basta-dijo Edward pero yo lo escuchaba como un susurro

-¡Eres una perra! ¿¡Qué hiciste!?... ¿¡Qué les mandaste hacer!?... ¡Aléjate de ellos, entendiste Aléjate porque te voy a matar si algo les pasa!-grite

-¡Basta Bella!-grito Edward

-¡Déjalos, ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto, nada!-grite con las lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos, Edward dejo mis brazos a los costados y me abrazo, me permití llorar en su pecho y los oficiales se llevaron a Renne que se reía como una persona con problemas mentales

-Los niños…mis niños Edward… ella les va a hacer daño… les va a… a hacer daño-solloce y Edward acariciaba mis cabellos

-Tranquila Bella ya está todo bien, estoy aquí y los niños van a estar bien-me dijo consolándome, calmándome, haciéndome fuerte

Cuando me calme los oficiales pidieron hablar conmigo para saber que había pasado y les conté todo, con tanto sentimiento dentro que volví a llorar pero ahí estaba Edward sosteniéndome, no me dijeron nada después de ver cuán afectada estaba y también me pidieron disculpas por no haber estado pendientes

-Quiero ver a los niños Edward, en serio los necesito-le dije y él asintió, el resto del camino me la pase acariciando la mano de Edward y en silencio, no podía hablar solo quería ver a mis niños, llegamos a la casa y los niños salieron corriendo a recibirnos

Al salir del auto me agache a abrazarlos y los pegue contra mi pecho, Isa estaba en medio de Vane y Gabe, no podía separarme de ellos, estaba demasiado afectada y los necesitaba a mi lado, Edward estaba platicando con Carlisle y Esme, vi que Esme tenía sus manos en sus boca y era abrazada por Carlisle

Salude a Esme quien me abrazo y me acaricio la espalda dándome apoyo, Carlisle también me dio un abrazo y un beso en la coronilla como un padre a su hija, cuando los niños tomaron sus cosas nos despedimos de Carlisle y Esme y nos fuimos a la casa, Edward y Vane literalmente vivían con nosotros ya que casi siempre dormían aquí

-Mami ¿podemos hacer galletitas?-pregunto Isa y asentí con mi cabeza

-Vamos Vane-le dije a Vane quien asintió y se encamino a la cocina con Isa y conmigo

Vane mi pequeña Vane, se había ganado otra parte de mi corazón en tan poco tiempo en especial ahora que la veía casi todo los días, era un niña tan madura como Gabe pero tan niña como Isa

Empezamos a hacer la masa para las galletas, todo con música para hacerlo más rápido y con más dedicación se podría decir, pero por más que sabía que los niños estaban bien no me podía concentrar, hasta que sentí unos brazos en mi cintura y un beso en mi mejilla

-¡Papi!-chillo Isa con sus brazos en jarras y Edward fue a tomarla en brazos para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla que la hizo reír, a ella y a todos… reí sinceramente y deje que mi mente dejara atrás las tonterías de Renne, solo eran habladurías como lo haría ya está en una celda de seguridad mayor así que no podría salir

El resto de la tarde cuando salieron las galletas vimos películas mientras nos las comíamos, alrededor de las 8:00 de la noche me levante para hacer la cena, llame a los niños y a Edward a cenar, al parecer estaban hambrientos ya que vinieron corriendo y se pelearon por sentarse en la primer silla que encontraban, me empecé a reír ya que cuando Edward abría una silla los niños aprovechaban y se sentaban antes de que él lo hiciera

Después de cenar seguimos viendo películas y en algún momento me quede profundamente dormida…

_-¡Mami!-grito la voz de una pequeña niña y por instinto me gire a verla, era de piel pálida, con un cabello castaño cobrizo y unos ojos verde esmeralda, llego a mí y se abrazo a mis piernas_

_-¿Sí?-pregunte y ella sonrió_

_-Mi papi dice que no me llevaran al circo-dijo con un puchero y entonces escuche más risas levante mi cabeza para encontrarme a un Edward con barba de tres días, venia cargando a otra bebé de cabello igualmente cobrizo pero ojos chocolate_

_-Rennesme te dije que si te voy a llevar era broma-dijo Edward y lo mire con los ojos abierto __**Rennesme pensé**__ y sentí ganas de llorar_

_-¡Papi!-grito otra voz y vi entrar a una Isa de alrededor de 9 años hermosa, demasiado y nos estaba nada cambiada_

_-¿Qué sucede amor?-pregunto Edward y la bebé en sus brazos rio_

_-Gabe y Vane me dijeron que no puedo ir al cine con ellos-contesto haciendo también un puchero_

_-Pero vas a ir al circo con nosotros-dijo Edward y ella sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes_

_-Tía-hablo la voz de un chico y vi a Gabe de unos 14 años tomado de la mano de Vane_

_-¿Quieres que los deje en el cine?-pregunte y él asintió_

_-Por favor-pidió Vane mirando a Gabe reprobatoriamente y este se sonrojo_

Abrí mis ojos y la realidad me dio de golpe, todo había sido un sueño, un sueño hermoso… unos brazos rodeaban mi cintura y supe que eran los brazos de Edward ya que me hacían sentir segura y tranquila

-Bella-me llamo Edward

-¿Sí?-pregunte

-¿Estas despierta?-pregunto y empecé a reírme

-No Edward, estoy muy dormida-conteste girándome a verlo y él me dio un rápido beso

-Eres mala-dijo Edward y le saque la lengua

-Así me amas-dije como niña pequeña

-Más que a mi propia vida-dije él y nos fundimos en un beso tierno y sincero, pero…

Tuvimos que separarnos porque una pequeña de 4 años empezó a tocar la puerta de mi habitación, Edward se levanto y vimos entrar a Isa muy sonriente y con el cabello despeinado

-Hola-dijo Isa y se recostó a mi lado muy sonriente, Edward y yo la miramos y reímos, pero no hicimos nada y solo encendimos la televisión

Estábamos viendo un programa de Phineas y Ferb entonces llego Vane muy sonriente también y se acostó a un lado de Edward, por estas razones tenía una cama King Size para cuando los niños quisieran venirse, cuando termino Phineas y Ferb siguió la película de Enchanted y las niñas chillaron emocionadas

Cuando la película iba donde Giselle cae sobre Robert después de un baño Gabe entro y se recostó a mi lado, nos quedamos viendo la película hasta que termino y después nos levantamos para hacer de almorzar ya que el desayuno se nos había pasado por estar viendo la televisión

Nos levantamos de la cama y fuimos a la cocina pero teníamos tanta flojera que solo nos hicimos un sándwich y lo comimos mientras platicábamos de todo, Isa nos tenia riendo ya que era muy ocurrente, después nos pusimos a limpiar la casa y al terminar el patio, entonces el teléfono sonó e Isa fue corriendo a contestarlo, odiaba que ellos contestaran pero yo estaba ayudando a Vane a recoger el pasto que Edward había cortado

-¡Papi, es la abuelita Esme!-rito y Edward dejo lo que estaba haciendo y fue a contestar, Isa llego y siguió regando las flores, Gabe estaba recogiendo la basura y de repente podía ver cómo veía a Vane de reojo y después se sonrojaba por completo

-Dice mamá que vayamos a comer, van a estar todos por lo que no podemos faltar-dijo Edward rascándose la cabeza y asentí

-Bien, niños dejen lo que están haciendo-les dije sonriendo y ellos lo dejaron al instante y se formaron en una línea horizontal y se pusieron derechos con sus brazos a los costados

-A bañarse y vestirse soldados, tenemos una hora solamente para llegar a casa de los abuelos-dijo Edward mirándolos a todos

-¡Señor, sí Señor!-gritaron a hicieron un saludo militar, Edward y yo los imitamos y ellos entraron corriendo a la casa, mientras Edward y yo reíamos

-Los amo, son hermosos-dije caminando a la casa con Edward a mi lado

-Yo también, a ellos y a ti-dijo Edward abrazándome por la cintura, sonreí y me solté de su agarre corriendo a la habitación y él me siguió y dentro del cuarto, que por cierto cerro con cerrojo me tomo de nuevo por la cintura y me tiro a la cama, se posiciono sobre mí y me beso, enrede mis piernas a su cintura y mis manos se aferraron a su cuello, me levanto y besándonos camino hasta el baño

-Edward, los niños-le dije separándome de él

-El cuarto está cerrado y el baño también lo estará, aparte de que escucharan el sonido del agua caer-respondió y me beso el cuello, me deje llevar por la sensación y sentí algo duro rozándome, sonreí, entonces Edward me estampo contra la puerta y nos pego más logrando que gimiéramos, dejo mi cuello y me volvió a besar de manera salvaje los labios, lo empuje y desenrolle mis piernas de su cintura, lo mire y cambie de posición, ahora era él quien estaba pegado a la pared, le quite la camisa y él aprovecho que la tiraba al suelo para sacarme la mía, lo mire con una sonrisa y el asintió, nos desnudamos por completo y nos metimos a la bañera, donde me tomo de la cintura y en un rápido movimiento me levanto y enrollando mis piernas en su cintura entro dentro de mí, tratábamos que nuestros gemidos fueran leves, después de hacer el amor nos bañamos y él salió primero, dejándome con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, salí del baño y Edward no estaba en la habitación, me puse la ropa interior, un pantalón de mezclilla, junto a una blusa azul de tirantes corte corazón sobre esta un saco negro y mis tacones negros, deje mi cabello suelto y tome mis cosas, salí de la habitación y en la sala estaban Edward y los niños, pero Edward secaba el cabello de Vane y Gabe el de Isa, sonreí ante la escena y saque mi celular rápidamente, tome una fotografía y lo guarde

-Ya estoy lista-dije y se voltearon a verme

-Mami ¿Nos podemos dejar el cabello suelto?-pregunto Isa inocentemente

-Bien pero pónganse una diadema nada más-conteste, ellas asintieron sonrientes y fueron corriendo a la habitación, después regresaron, Vane traía una diadema roja con un moño en medio que quedaba perfecto con su blusa del mismo color mientras Isa traía una rosa que quedaba con su pantalón rosa

-Señoritas si están listas podemos irnos-dijo Edward y las niñas rieron, Edward cargo a Isa y Vane tomo la mano de Gabe, ambos se sonrojaron pero no se soltaron Edward gruño por lo bajo y le di una nalgada sin que los niños vieran

-Déjalos-susurre, el asintió y salieron de la casa, yo cerré y me subí al auto al comprobar que estaba bien cerrada, me subí al carro y me maquille ahí, llegamos a la casa de Esme y los niños se bajaron corriendo siendo recibidos por una nerviosa Esme

-¿Esme qué ocurre?-pregunte y ella empezó a llorar

-Será mejor que entren rápido chicos-dijo Carlisle y cuando entramos pude ver que Carlisle miraba a los dos lados antes de cerrar la puerta

-¿Qué ocurre mamá?-pregunto Edward y en cuanto entramos a la sala me sorprendí ya que estaban Alice y Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett, Angela y Seth, Jacob, un oficial de policía y Jane, todos me miraban, Alice, Rose y Angela abrasaban a Jasper, Emmett y Seth respectivamente

-¿Qué… qué pasa aquí?-pregunte y todos me miraron con preocupación…

**Chicas preciosas, mis lectoras**

**Lamento la tardanza pero mi computador agarro un virus y cuando me lo quitaron también me borraron mis cosas y borraron hasta el capitulo 11 ahora tuve que volver a escribirlo así que espero que este bien**

**Note que no muchas dejan sus Reviews y estuve pensando ¿Por qué no dejar que ellas me ayuden a escribir la historia? Entonces ahora les dejare una pregunta al final de cada capitulo y tendrán que contestarla por un review XD solo si quieren si no, no hay problema entonces la pregunta de este capítulo es…**

_**¿Les gustaría que Jacob y Jane estén juntos?**_

**Que Jasper las proteja, Edward las bese y Emmett les de sus abrazos de Oso  
**_**Sofí**_


	10. Chapter 10

_****Bella POV****_

-Bella Primero que nada tienes que tranquilizarte-dijo Rosalie llegando frente a mí y tomándome por los brazos, algo que en lugar de calmarme me altero más

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte mirando a todos

-Renne escapo, al parecer un policía era su amante y la saco del lugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta hasta hoy en la mañana-contesto Jasper y abrí mis ojos y mi boca, mi respiración se hizo entre cortada e instintivamente corrí escaleras arriba en busca de mis niños

-¡Niños!-grite y trate de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada

-¡Niños abran la puerta!-grite tratando de abrirla, entonces la puerta se abrió dejándome ver a unos niños extrañados, los abrace fuerte contra mí y sentí unas manos en mis hombros

-Bella tranquila-dijo Edward y solté a los niños

-¿Qué pasa mami?-pregunto Isa

-Nada corazón solo que mami creyó que algo les había pasado porque escucho un grito pero era la televisión-contesto Edward, los niños solo asintieron, Edward me abrazo y salimos de la habitación después de que Edward le dijera a los niños que no cerraran la puerta, bajamos las escaleras pero cuando entre Esme y Alice me abrazaron, dándome por completo su apoyo

-Señorita Swan-me llamo el oficial y Esme y Alice me soltaron, levante mi mirada para verlo y él se aclaro la garganta

-¿Qué pasara ahora?-pregunte antes de que él pudiera hablar, nos sentamos todos en la sala excepto el policía que se puso serio

-Investigamos a todos los guardias y despedimos a los que fueran de menos confianza, cada miembro de su familia tendrá un guardaespaldas, a excepción de los niños que tendrán dos cada uno por mayor seguridad, usted también tendrá dos ya que Renne según suponemos a quien quiere hacerle daño de alguna manera es a usted así que a partir de mañana conocerán a sus policías asignados, durante la noche los policías que tienen asignados se irán y vendrán otros-dijo y me sentí mal porque los Cullen también perderían su privacidad

-¿Cómo sabe que son de extrema confianza?-pregunto Edward mirando al policía fijamente, este suspiro y asintió

-Se supone que no debo decir esto pero dada las circunstancias lo hare, los detectores de mentiras existen y los que tenemos son cien por ciento seguros, han sido aprobados por la CIA y por espías internacionales-contesto, me sorprendí mucho, mire a Edward y él me abrazo por los hombros, me beso en la sien y me froto el brazo

-¿Todos viven aquí?-pregunto el oficial y negué con mi cabeza

-Ella y yo junto a los niños vivimos en su casa-respondió Edward y lo mire, si tal vez él casi, Casi vivía ahí pero no siempre

-Bien, necesitaremos su dirección y también necesitaremos interceptar los celulares y ponerles un localizador a cada quien en algún objeto que siempre traigan consigo-nos dijo y asentimos, Esme se quito su collar con dije de corazón, Jacob y Seth su reloj de mano, Edward, Carlisle y los chicos su pulsera con el escudo de los Cullen, tal vez Jasper no era un Cullen pero se consideraba uno y Esme y Carlisle lo querían así, Rosalie su anillo regalado por su abuela, Alice su anillo que Jasper le regalo hace cuatro años, Angela sus lentes, Jane su collar donde dentro traía una foto de su mamá quien murió al darle a luz y yo… yo me quite la pulsera que Edward me había regalado hace cuatro años

-Bien llamare algunas personas, ¿Señores Cullen les importaría que un equipo viniera?-pregunto el oficial y Esme negó con su cabeza

-Claro que no, traiga a quien sea necesario para mantener a mi familia a salvo-dijo Carlisle y sonreí

-Gracias, si me permiten hare unas llamadas-dijo y salió al pasillo

-Bella tranquila todo estará bien, lo niños estarán bien, no tienes de que preocuparte-dijo Jane arrodillándose frente a mí y poniendo sus manos en mis brazos

-Gracias Jane, lamento que hayas regresado antes de estar con tu familia-dije y ella se tensó

-De hecho… yo… discutí con mi padre-dijo levantándose y la miramos extrañados

-¿Qué sucedió corazón?-pregunto Esme quien había aceptado a Jane desde el primer momento

-Quiere que me case… con un hombre al que no amo y… me negué… dijo que si me iba de la casa no fuera a regresar, mi madrastra Sulpicia trato de hacerlo entrar en razón pero él se negó, me odia… pero no quiero casarme, no con ese hombre lo detesto siempre le hecho-contesto Jane y empezó a sollozar, Jacob suspiro y salió de la sala dejándonos extrañados, Edward y Seth fueron tras él y las chicas consolábamos a Jane quien estaba muy afectada, Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle hablaban en una esquina de la sala y no nos ponían atención

Cuando Jane se hubo calmado nos explico mejor todo, me sentí mal por ella ya que su padre Aro la quería casar con Erick un chico que la molestaba desde que es una niña, nos confeso que desde que vio a Jacob en persona se enamoro de él pero nunca han hablado, ni siquiera ahora que estaban en la misma habitación por la misma razón

-Tranquila Jane déjamelo a mí-dijo Alice señalándose con el pulgar

-Alice quiero que si se llega a enamorar de mi sea por mis meritos, no porque le digan, te lo agradezco en serio pero…-

-Jane yo no le diré nada solo hare que se conozcan-dijo Alice interrumpiendo a Jane quien asintió con una sonrisa tímida, entonces se aclararon la garganta y volteamos creyendo que eran los chicos y habían escuchado nuestra platica pero era el oficial

-El equipo viene para su casa señora Cullen-dijo el oficial y Esme asintió

-¿Gusta algo de tomar o galletas?-pregunto Esme siendo amable con él

-Si no es mucha molestia-contesto el oficial un poco apenado

-Para nada, ahora vuelvo chicas-dijo Esme, Jane quito la cabeza del regazo de mi suegra y me hice a un lado en el piso para que Esme pasara, las chicas y yo abrazamos de nuevo a Jane y ella sonrió

Nos separamos y nos sentamos en el piso, le platique a las chicas lo que había pasado con Renne, ellas me abrazaron pero esta vez no llore solo solloce, Alice también nos platico que escucho accidentalmente que Carlisle le decía a Esme hoy en la mañana que al ver las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad de la casa vieron a alguien con un uniforme de policía, pero su rostro no se veía porque la gorra que usan lo cubría

-¿Bella no crees que sería conveniente que Edward realmente se fuera a vivir contigo?-pregunto Rosalie

-De hecho, desde lo de ayer que paso con Renne estuve pensándolo, sé que es muy pronto pero da igual… digo porque ya tuvimos relaciones de nuevo así que prefiero que este en mi casa a estar yendo y viniendo tres veces por semana-dije y las chicas me miraron

-¿Ya tuvieron relaciones?-pregunto Angela y me sonroje

-Sí…-dije en un susurro y ellas rieron

-Hay Bella no te preocupes malo fuera que nos hubieras dicho que te hiciste lesbiana o que te quieres hacer monja a estas alturas eso si hubiera sido malo-dijo Alice y me reí con ellas

Edward, Seth y Jacob entraron a la sala con una sonrisa y Jane contuvo la respiración, mire a Alice y sonreímos, se veía tan tierna

-Hola chicas-dijo Seth sentándose al lado de Angela, Edward se sentó a mi lado y me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla

-Hola Seth-contestamos al unisonó

-Seth ella es Jane, Jane este es Seth-dijo Alice

-Un gusto-dijeron Jane y Seth al mismo tiempo y rieron parecían los mejores amigos

-Jacob ella es Jane, Jane este perro es Jacob-dijo Rosalie y reímos ya que ella y Jake nunca se habían llevado exactamente bien

-Un gusto, dime Jake-dijo Jacob extendiendo su mano hacia Jane que la tomo nerviosa y se sonrojo en el momento en que Jacob beso el torso de esta

-Encantada-dijo y se sonrojo aun más, la escena se veía tan hermosa que me sobresalte al escuchar el timbre de la casa Cullen

-Tranquila-me susurro Edward al oído

-Estoy bien, solo que estaba muy metida en la escena de Jake y Jane que me desconecte del mundo-dije volteando a verlo y él me dio un rápido beso en los labios y me hizo cosquillas en las cosquillas que me hizo reír

-Vamos es divertido-dijo y lo mire entrecerrando los ojos

-Vuelve a hacerlo y te dejo un mes sin sexo-le dije haciendo que dejara de sonreír

-Bien-dijo haciendo un puchero y fue mi turno de sonreír

-Buenas tardes-dijo una voz rasposa y varonil que nos hizo girar a todos a la entrada de la sala, donde se encontraba un grupo de personas, los conté rápidamente… eran 6 hombres y 4 mujeres, los chicos se levantaron y nos ayudaron a nosotras a hacerlo, cuando lo hice me abrace a Edward quien paso su brazo por mi cintura y me pego aun más a su cuerpo

-Buenas tardes, soy el Dr. Carlisle Cullen-dijo Carlisle y extendiendo su mano al hombre que había hablado

-¿Mami?-pregunto la voz de mi pequeña Isa, su voz sonó asustada y la vi correr hacia mí, pero Edward la tomo en brazos y ella no dudo un segundo en abrazarse al cuello de él

-Todo está bien pequeña, solo vienen a cuidarnos para que estemos muy bien-le dijo Edward, llegaron Gabe y Vane, Gabe tomo de la mano a Vane y caminaron hasta quedarse a mi lado

-Bien familia Cullen, mi nombre es Taylor, soy agente especial… este es mi equipo y nosotros seremos los responsables de su seguridad mientras capturamos a la señora Swan-dijo y lo mire molesta

-Es la señora Dwyer-dije inconscientemente logrando que el oficial me volteara a ver

-Claro lo sentimos señorita Swan-se disculpo otro oficial y solo asentí con mi cabeza

-Bien, primero empezaremos colocando rastreadores en los objetos que nos dieron, solo quiero estar completamente seguro de que siempre traigan estos objetos ¿Es así?-pregunto el oficial Taylor

-Sí-contestamos al unisonó

-Bien y también hay algo de los niños aquí ¿Verdad?-pregunto una oficial que traía una placa con su apellido o eso creo porque decía Boyne

-No, yo creí que solo nosotros-conteste y Edward bajo a Isa

-Amor tienes que prestarme tu collar porque lo van a limpiar para que este más bonito-le dije y ella acepto dándome la espalda para quitarle el precioso collar con dos dijes de mariposas que siempre traía ya que aunque ella no lo supiera María y Drew se lo habían dado, se lo quite y después me gire a Gabe y Vane, Gabe no tenía nada que se pusiera todos los días y Vane unos aretes que yo le había regalado que nunca se quitaba

-Vane ¿Me podrías prestar los aretes?-le pregunte y ella acepto comenzando a quitárselos pero me quede viendo a Gabe quien se encogió de hombros, entonces Edward a mi lado se aclaro la garganta y lo voltee a ver

-Yo... estaba esperando el momento indicado para hacerlo, pero mande hacer pulseras con el escudo Cullen para Isa, Vane y Gabe así que si me dejas podrían poner los rastreadores aquí-dijo Edward un poco sonrojado y lo mire sonriendo completamente embelesada

-Claro Edward-conteste y le di un rápido beso en los labios, Vane se volvió a poner sus aretes y le coloque a Isa su collar, mientras Edward subió las escaleras y cuando bajo traía tres pequeñas cajas negras, le entrego una a cada niño y estos las abrieron para luego lanzarse a los brazos de Edward

-Gracias Papá-dijeron los tres niños al unisonó dejándonos a todos sorprendidos ya que la única que le decía papá a Edward era Isa, Edward reacciono segundos después y les regreso el abrazo con una sonrisa de paz

-Señorita Swan-me llamo la voz de una de las oficiales

-¿Sí?-pregunte girándome a verla

-Ma han informado que fue a visitar a su madre y ella le comento algunas cosas, también verificamos las cámaras de seguridad de la habitación y sale el momento exacto en el que su madre comienza a reírse y después usted y ella tienen una pelea, ¿Noto algo diferente en ella?-pregunto

-De hecho sí… se reía por cualquier cosa parecía una… una lunática-conteste recordando a Renne

-Gracias-dijo y se fue con el oficial Taylor

Esme se levanto de un momento a otro y fue a la cocina, me levante y la seguí con las chicas pisándome los talones a excepción de la pequeña Jane que estaba platicando muy animadamente con Jake lo que me hizo sonreír

-Esme ¿Te ayudamos en algo?-pregunte y ella se giro

-Por favor, se que siempre les digo que no hace falta pero esta vez hay mucha más gente y estoy algo frustrada y…- pero no la deje terminar y la abrace

-Tranquila Esme estaremos bien, tendremos mucha seguridad… enserio lamento esto porque está pasando por mi culpa-le dije y ella se separo de mi

-No digas eso Bella, te adoro, eres una de mis hijas y me has dado una de las familias más hermosas… tu y las chicas son lo mejor que pudo pasarle a los chicos, esto es solo una adversidad que tenemos que superar todos juntos-me dijo y las chicas se acercaron

-Es verdad Bella, esto no es culpa de nadie-dijo Rosalie apretando mis hombros con sus manos

Solo estábamos nosotros, Sam y Emily estaban seguros ya que estaban visitando Suramérica por petición de Sam pero se quedarían un buen tiempo allá porque Emily resulto quedar embarazada y quieren viajar antes de la llegada del bebé

Ayudamos a Esme a preparar Sándwiches, servimos refrescos en vasos y Alice, Rose y Jane que había llegado momentos después se encargaron de llevarlos, Angela puso frituras en platos hondos y los fue llevando a la sala, Esme y yo llevamos los sándwiches y les entregamos a cada quien uno, también a los oficiales y detectives

Me senté al lado de Edward y comí en silencio, no tenía ganas de hablar de nada porque sabía que si lo hacía podría decir cosas que no quiero decir realmente, Edward al parecer lo entiende y simplemente me abraza por la cintura, pegándome más a él y me besa la coronilla

Miro a mis niños que están platicando muy animadamente mientras comen, a Rose que eta sentada sobre el regazo de Emmett quien le frota la espalda y se sonríen como si hubieran estado juntos siempre y nada hubiera pasado, a Jake que le susurra cosas al oído a una muy sonrojada Jane

Después a Angela y Seth que están tomados de la mano y se acarician la cara, dándose besos rápidos… por ultimo tenemos veo a Carlisle y Esme que miran sonriendo a mis niños y se ríen cuando Isa le hace gestos a su hermano y luego este le da un beso en la mejilla e Isa se lo quita con un gesto de asco pero yo se que lo hace jugando porque quiere demasiado a Gabe como para hacerle eso

Me levanto y salgo de la sala, suspiro y subo las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Edward, entro y me siento en la cama… Quiero gritar, llorar pero más que nada deseo desde lo más adentro de mi ser que todo esto acabe ya… que Renne me deje en paz o al menos que no le haga daño a mi familia, entonces el rostro de Charlie viene a mi cabeza y tomo mi celular marcando rápidamente su numero

_-Charlie Swan-contesta mi padre _

-Hola papá-digo con un nudo en mi garganta

_-¿Bells?-pregunta y noto en su voz preocupación_

-Sí… papá tienes que tener mucho cuidado por favor… Renne volvió a escapar y…-pero me es imposible continuar ya que empiezo a sollozar

_-Tranquila hija, estaré bien me cuidare… la que debe cuidarse eres tu corazón ¿Ya han llamado a la policía?-pregunta de manera nerviosa_

-Papá…-llamo calmando mis sollozos sabiendo que lo que viene es más duro y lo será para ambos

_-¿Sí Bells?-pregunta con voz entrecortada y cierro fuertemente mis ojos_

-No vuelvas a llamarme… no nos busques hasta que todo esté bien-le digo y las lagrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojos

_-No Bells… por favor-dice y lloro_

-Si me amas… hazlo por favor-digo llorando

_-Bells no por…-_

-Adiós papá… te amo-le interrumpo y cuelgo, solo lo hago por su bien, lo hago para no perderlo como perdí a María… lo hago porque lo quiero… estoy arrodillada en el piso llorando cuando siento las manos de Edward en mis hombros

-Todo estará bien-dice y me abraza, aferro mis manos al cuello de su camisa y lloro sobre su hombro, a él no le puedo decir que se aleje ya que es mi único apoyo y por mi culpa su familia también está implicada, al igual que la pequeña Vanessa

Después de llorar me alejo de él y lo miro avergonzada… la parte del hombro de su camisa está completamente mojada y obviamente es por mis lagrimas

-Lo siento-dije bajando mi cabeza pero Edward la levanto poniendo su dedo índice bajo mi barbilla

-No tienes que disculparte… pero tampoco debiste dejar así a Charlie… eres su única hija Bella, perdió a María obviamente tendrá miedo de perderte a ti-dijo y me sonroje

-Edward… lo sé pero, pero yo también tengo miedo de perderlo, nunca lo tuve como padre hasta que me fui y ahora que por fin estamos bien, que por fin somos padre e hija cuando puede venir… no lo puedo perder Edward y no lo voy a hacer-dije queriendo volver a llorar

-¿Y realmente crees que eso lo va a detener?-pregunta Edward

-No lo sé-admito y me abrazo a Edward de nuevo, mientras él acaricia mis cabellos

Estuvimos un rato más en su habitación, me acariciaba los cabellos, me besaba la frente, frotaba mi espalda… me consolaba… me daba su apoyo dejándome saber que no estoy sola… que lo tengo a él para sostenerme y permanecer de pie, sin embargo no sé si voy a poder seguir con esto

-Vamos, se deben de estar preguntando por nosotros-dijo levantándome y Edward me miro fijamente lo que me hace sonrojar

-¿Qué?-pregunto mientras sonrió nerviosa

-Eres increíble-contesta levantándose y me sonrojo aun más cuando lo veo acercarse a mí

-No entiendo porque-digo y el sonríe tomando mi rostro entre sus suaves manos

-Solo no te hables-dice y junta sus labios con los míos en un dulce beso, una de sus manos baja hasta mi cintura pegándome más contra él, mientras la otra se aferraba a mi nuca, mis manos simplemente se aferraban a su cintura, entonces mi espalda choco contra la pared sorprendiéndome ya que no supe en qué momento caminamos

Sus manos bajan hasta debajo de mi trasero y me suben para que mis piernas queden enrolladas alrededor de su cintura, mis manos pasan a través de su espalda lo que lo hace gruñir, sus labios bajan hasta mi cuello un gemido sale de mi boca

-Edward no… aquí... no-logro decir y él se separa de mi

-Me haces perder el control Bella-dice y en sus ojos veo deseo, mientras siento algo duro contra mi sexo cubierto por el pantalón de mezclilla

-Y tú a mi Edward… pero no podemos… no aquí-digo y él asiente con su cabeza, me ayuda a reincorporarme y me da un rápido beso en los labios

-Tenemos que bajar-dice haciendo un puchero y sonrió, tomo su mano y lo jalo a la puerta

-Vamos-digo y salimos de su habitación, bajamos las escaleras dirigiéndonos a la sala donde aun se encontraban todos

Rosalie y Emmett le hacían mimos a Isa y ella estaba encantada… Gabe estaba con Jasper, Alice, Seth y Angela mientras, Vane se encontraba con Carlisle y Esme que estaban hablando muy animadamente con ella

Jacob y Jane estaban sentados junto a la ventana y seguían platicando, pero esta vez Jane no estaba sonrojada, al contrario hablaba con Jake como si se conocieran de toda la vida y en mi opinión eso estaba bien, Jake hablaba y rozaba su mano con la de ella

-Muy bien señores, hemos terminado de instalar los micrófonos y los rastreadores, una unidad a mandado a revisar la casa de la señorita Swan, han instalado cámaras de seguridad con alta resolución, en cada posible entrada… aquí también hemos instalado cámaras ya que las que tenían no eran de alta resolución-explico el oficial Taylor y asentimos con la cabeza

-En estos momentos la oficial Margaret les hará entrega de sus objetos, no pueden mojarlos a excepción de los niños que mis compañeros los hicieron a prueba de agua dado que son pequeños y no sabrán cuidarlos muy bien-dijo el oficial Boyne y volvimos a asentir mientras la oficial que había hablado conmigo sobre Renne nos entregaba nuestras cosas, les ayude a los niños a ponerse sus nuevos brazaletes con el escudo Cullen y después me puse mi pulsera

-Bien, mañana a primera hora de la mañana conocerán a sus guardaespaldas, señorita Swan señor Cullen me parece que los escoltaremos a su casa en el momento que ustedes decidan, ahora con su permiso checaremos que sus autos y el perímetro de la casa de los señores Cullen estén bien… permiso-dijo el oficial Taylor y todos los oficiales y él salieron de la casa cuando Carlisle les asintió con la cabeza

-Bella quédense hoy a dormir aquí por favor… me sentiría más segura sabiendo que están bien aquí y así los oficiales nos conoces a todos los miembros de la familia por favor-dijo Esme mirándome a los ojos, con una mirada llena de preocupación que me hizo imposible el poder negarme

-Claro Esme, siendo sincera yo también me sentiría más segura sabiendo que los niños están en un lugar un poco más seguro que nuestra casa-dije y Esme me abrazo

-Entonces que tal si hacemos la cena-propuso Esme alegremente y asentí con mi cabeza

-Olvídenlo, ustedes ya tuvieron suficiente por hoy… es nuestro turno de hacer la cena, siéntense y miren un poco la televisión, nosotros nos encargamos de todo-dijo Emmett y lo miramos con los ojos bien abiertos

-Pero Emmett…-

-Pa, pa, pa… a ver la televisión-dijo Emmett dando tres palmadas e interrumpiendo a Jane que estaba a punto de negarse, Esme, las chicas, Vane e Isa y yo asentimos no muy seguras y nos fuimos a la sala donde Vane e Isa encendieron la televisión y estaban pasando la película de Anastasia una de mis favoritas

-¿Creen que fue buena idea haberlos dejado así nada más?-pregunto Jane

-No lo sé… pero se me hizo raro ya que Emmett solo sabe cocinar hamburguesas en la parrilla y ahora mismo no pueden salir-dijo Rosalie

-Pues Jasper solo sabe cocinar carne-dijo Alice mirándonos preocupada

-Tranquilas chicas, Edward, Carlisle y Jake saben cocinar-dije para calmarlas

-Pero Seth no, hasta el pan tostado de le quema y eso que lo hace en la tostadora-dijo Angela y soltamos una carcajada

-No…es…cierto-dije riéndome y ella sintió

-Emmett quemo macarrones con queso porque olvido apagarlos-dijo Rosalie seria y volvimos a estallar en carcajadas

-Pues mi papi tuvo que tirar un pastel porque se le quemo y olía muy feo-dijo Isa y deje de reír para girarme a verla

-¿Qué?-pregunte

-Sí, cuando fuiste a recoger a Vane y Gabe de la fiesta de Monica-contesto mi niña y todas estallaron en carcajadas, después de un momento yo también lo hice y seguimos viendo la película tranquilamente

Al final de la película Alice, Rosalie, Angela y yo estábamos llorando y era porque por alguna extraña razón nos había llegado, en especial por las canciones tan hermosas que tenia

-Lo… pueden… creer-dijo Alice entre sollozos

-Lo… sé… de… dejo… to… todo-dijo Rosalie y yo asentí

-Y… to... todo… por… por… él-dije tomando un clínex que Esme me estaba tendiendo

-Gra…gracias-dije y me soné la nariz

-Fue…he… hermoso-dijo Angela sonándose la nariz, Jane y Esme nos miraban con los ojos bien abiertos e Isa y Vane completamente extrañadas

-La cena esta…-entro diciendo Emmett y se quedo callado al vernos llorando, los chicos y Carlisle llegaron detrás de él y nos miraron extrañados

-¿Por qué lloran?-pregunto Carlisle a Esme

-Pues estábamos viendo una película, la de Anastasia y ellas terminaron así-le contesto Esme a su marido y empecé a tomar aire para calmarme

-¿Bella estas bien?-pregunto Edward y asentí

-Sí… es solo que la película realmente me llego y no sé porque-conteste limpiándome las lagrimas con la mano, me Edward sonrió y me abrazo

-Bueno como iba a decir… la cena esta lista-dijo Emmett que tenia a abrazada a Rosalie por la cintura

Nos levantamos y fuimos al comedor donde vimos una ensalada, fajitas de pollo y pan de ajo casero, olía maravilloso y no dude ni un segundo en sentarme en la mesa pero eso si lo hice cuando todos se sentaron, les serví a Edward y a los niños primero y después me serví yo

Comí alrededor de tres platos, Rosalie y Angela casi cuatro y Alice dos y medio, entonces Esme se levanto y fue a la cocina, cuando regreso venia con un gran bote de nieve napolitana, Alice se levanto y fue también a la cocina para volver con dos votes de nieve uno de menta con chocolate y otro de puro chocolate… me mordí el labio inferior y ayude a Esme a servirle a los demás

Al terminar Alice tomo el bote de nieve de chocolate para ella sola, Angela y Rose el de napolitano y yo el de menta con chocolate que me sabia como si estuviera tocando el cielo, nos fuimos a la sala y nos sentamos a ver la televisión, entonces empezaron a pasar la película _Titanic_ y todas chillamos, seguimos comiendo y mirábamos la película, Edward de repente me quitaba un poco y yo le sacaba la lengua… Esme nos miro y después se voltio a decirle algo a Carlisle, me sonroje pero seguí comiendo

Cuando la película termino todas las mujeres a excepción de Vane e Isa que estaban dormidas nos encontrábamos llorando, llorando y con helado… eso me hizo recordar a cuando estábamos en preparatoria que las chicas y yo nos juntábamos en casa de alguna para dormir y hacer lo que se hace en una Pijamada… pero volví a llorar porque recordé también a Tanya y al recordarla a ella recordé a María y Drew

_Definitivamente algo esta pasándome pensé_ y me metí otra cucharada de helado a la boca

_**Hola chicas  
se que definitivamente no tengo perdón por haberme tardado tanto pero desgraciadamente, me pelee con mi inspiración… después mi mamá, mi papá y mis dos hermanos se volvieron a ir a México… y a mí me dejaron viviendo con mi hermana XD algo que es raro ya que bueno es mi hermana y mi mama no está y bueno jajaja pero bueno así está mejor… después que se me juntan los finales y yo X_X pero mi hermana me ayudo a estudiar y pase así que tengo mis vacaciones desde hace un buen tiempo como sabrán… pero no iré a México porque una amiga mía puede si Dios quiere que venga, y cuando se vaya voy a irme de vacaciones con mi hermana y su novio y después ya iré a México :D  
Las preguntas mejor serán de cualquier cosa no necesariamente del fic **___

_**¿De donde son ustedes?  
Yo pues de México pero actualmente vivió en Boston :D  
**_

_**Gracias por leerme, cuídense mucho, besos y Abrazos  
Sofí…  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

_****Bella POV****_

1:00 am Y no puedo dormir siento que algo me inquieta…

_3:30 am Sigo sin conciliar el sueño es como si algo oprimiera mi pecho, me giro y abrazo a Edward mientras su respiración me arrulla_

**5:00 am Por fin mis parpados se comienzan a cerrar y me dejo llevar por un sueño profundo**

-Amor despierta… cariño-escuche la voz de Edward mientras sentía besos en mi rostro

-Cinco minutos más-dije perezosa

-No… tenemos que llevar a los niños a la escuela-dijo Edward y abrí mis ojos, mire el reloj 8:00 am solo había dormido tres horas, me estiro un poco y me giro a verlo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Bien-dije y le di un rápido beso en los labios, me levante de un salto de la cama y camine hasta el armario para tomar mi ropa, un simple pantalón de mezclilla, un blusa blanca de manga larga y un suéter azul con cuello en V, ante la mirada atenta de Edward camine al baño y antes de entrar me gire a verlo y le saque la lengua

Cerré la puerta con candado para que no entrara y me di un rápido baño, mientras me vestía me vi al espejo y recordé el último mes de diciembre, donde no habíamos sabido nada de Renne, era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado y también al extraño hombre que la ayudo a escapar

Me sentía mal por los niños que no podían salir más a jugar a fuera como tanto les gustaba, que no podían ir sin guardaespaldas a ningún lado, como los Cullen habían aceptado perder su privacidad, sin embargo al ver que Renne no hacia acto de presencia disminuyeron la seguridad de todos menos la de Isa que seguía teniendo tres guardaespaldas, mientras Gabe y Vane tenían uno cada quien y en los fines de semana dos

Suspire, y estuve a punto de derrumbarme, quería llorar, gritar arrancarme los cabellos, golpear todo… extrañaba a Charlie, mi privacidad, el poder dormir tranquila por las noches el poder juntarnos en la casa Cullen sin problemas pero todo eso se fue en tan solo un mes, de un día a otro

-Bellas ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Edward al otro lado de la puerta

-Sí… ahora salgo-conteste, tome la ropa sucia y la puse en el cesto al lado del lavabo, tome aire y salí, pero Edward no estaba en la habitación, la puerta estaba abierta y dejaba entrar un aroma a Hot Cakes que me abrió por completo el apetito

-Buenos días niños-dije entrando a la cocina donde se encontraban mis tres angelitos sentados en la mesa con sus uniformes

-Buenos días-respondieron los tres con una sonrisa

-¿Te ayudo en algo?-le pregunte a Edward que me miro sonriendo

-Sí, sentándote con los niños-respondió y me dio un beso en la nariz, solté una risita pero le hice caso y me fui a sentar

-Mami ¿Cuándo iremos a visitar a los abuelos?-pregunto Isa con su cabeza ladeada

-Mmm… no lo sé eso tendrías que preguntárselo a tu Papi-conteste y ella asintió

-Tía… en un mes más es catorce de febrero y pues… yo, quiero no sé… estuve pensando que tal vez… podríamos hacer chocolates y galletas para vender y para que nosotros regalemos en la escuela-dijo Vanessa completamente sonrojada, la mire por un momento y sonreí

-Me parece perfecto Vane, y no nada más galletas y chocolates, podríamos hacer pasteles y arreglar peluches con dulces y así para que regalen los novios… o tal vez manzanas cubiertas de chocolate-dije y ella sonrió emocionada

-¡Sí!...-chillo sonriente haciéndome reír

-¿Y yo también puedo ayudar?-pregunto Isa, la mire sonriendo y le di un tierno beso en la frente

-Claro que si dulzura… la cosas se hacen con amor y cómo podríamos hacerlas con amor si tú no estás-conteste y ella sonrió con un tono rosáceo en sus mejillas

Desayunamos entre risas y cuando fue el momento de llevar a los niños a la escuela Edward se ofreció a hacerlo, acepte ya que yo tenía que ir a hacer las comprar por lo cual me iría en mi auto, seguida de mis guardaespaldas, los niños se despidieron de mi con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, Edward me di un rápido beso y se fue… diciendo que él también los recogería y nos llevaría a todos a comer porque tenía que decirnos algo… después de eso se fueron y yo fui a quitarme las pantuflas y a ponerme mis botas grises, después me puse mi saco gris y tome las llaves de mi carro

Al poner un pie fuera de casa ya tenía a mi guardaespaldas detrás de mí, camine a mi carro y me metí dentro, al llegar a la tienda tome un carrito y empecé a echar las cosas que tenía en mi lista que Edward y los niños habían hecho la noche anterior

Pague e inmediatamente regrese a casa, mientras guardaba las cosas donde iban escuchaba música clásica, un habito que tome gracias a Edward, entonces me sobresalte cuando escuche el teléfono sonar

-Hola-dije al tomarlo

_-Escucha con atención querida hija mía, tengo a la mocosa de tu noviecito así que si no quieres que la mate vas a hacer lo que yo te diga-dijo ella… la voz de Renne_ entonces todo mi mundo se paro y mi respiración se entrecorto

-¿Qué diablos quieres Renne?-pregunte con un nudo en la garganta

_-Mide tus palabras Isabella, primero que nada quiero que te deshagas de ese guardaespaldas tuyo a como dé lugar-contesto y casi podía verla sonriendo_

-Muy bien… ¿Qué más?-pregunte mirando a todos lados

_-Calma, tienes cinco minutos para hacerlo y salir de tu casa sin que te sigan… al pasar los cinco minutos te volveré a llamar y más te vale no decirle a nadie-dijo y colgó la llamada, rápidamente_ tome mi celular y le marque a John mi guardaespaldas

_-Señorita Swan-contesto_

-Me puedes ayudar a bajar unas cosas de mi armario por favor-pedí rogando al cielo que me creyera

_-Claro ahora voy-contesto y colgó, fui a mi habitación y tome las llaves de la moto que hacía cuatro_ años y medio no conducía, las guarde en mi saco y suspire

Tocaron la puerta y sonreí para no mostrar mi miedo y angustia, abrí y me encontré con el serio John

-Gracias mira son esas cajas, son para guardar las cosas de navidad-Señale desde lejos y el asintió, cuando entro al armario lo cerré con llave y cerré la puerta, después cerré la de mi cuarto igual con llave y corrí a la entrada, la cual también cerré con llave

Me subí en la moto y arranque apretando el acelerador cuando me encontré frente al gran reloj me detuve y escuche mi celular sonar

-Listo ¿Qué más?-pregunte

_-Quiero siete millones de euros, te esperare en aquella fábrica abandonada que visitaste mientras andabas de curiosa en Londres hace cuatro años, siempre te vigile Isabella… tienes una hora y media-dijo y colgó, guarde el_ celular y arranque al banco, aparque y me baje corriendo

-Buen día ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?-pregunto un joven chica de piel morena

-Quiero retirar dinero-conteste pasándole un papel con mi número de cuenta bancaria

-Claro ¿Cuánto seria?-pregunto y la mire seria

-Siete millones de euros-conteste y ella me miro con los ojos bien abiertos

-Permítame su identificación por favor-dijo y se ladi, la vi irse y bufe, pase mi mano por mis cabellos y estuve a punto de llorar

-¿Todo bien?-Pregunte una vez que volvió la chica

-El gerente la quiere ver-contesto la muchacha y bufe

-Por favor… ¿Es realmente necesario?-pregunte

-Lo siento señorita Swan pero no solemos retirar tanto dinero y mucho menos de un minuto a otro-contesto la señorita

-Es una emergencia-dije y ella me miro con vergüenza

-Disculpe pero eso se lo tendrá que comentar al gerente, realmente lo siento pero… son ordenes que nos dan-dijo avergonzada y me guio una hablo con una chica que me sonrió y fue la que me llevo por un largo pasillo

Me paso con el gerente y la pasamos hablando durante una hora, le invente que había salido un viaje de improviso y que tenía que retirar todo ese dinero porque no sabía cuánto tardaría en volver y mucho menos si tendría donde sacar dinero, después de repetirle la historia mil y un veces por fin se digno a escucharme con atención y acepto, tenía solo media hora para llegar a esa fábrica que me dio terror cuando la vi, salí del banco y arranque rápidamente con mi mochila que me habían dado para el dinero

Tenía miedo, aunque siendo sincera no era por mí si no por la pequeña Vanessa, entonces mi celular empezó a sonar y tuve que parar para contestarlo

_-Estas tardando-dijo la voz de Renne_

-Ya estoy en camino, pero quiero saber que es verdad que la tienes-dije y ella colgó_ ¡Maldición! Pensé _Pero antes de que volviera a arrancar llego un mensaje con un video donde tenían a Vane atada de pies y manos, con los ojos tapados y sentada en una silla, entonces Renne me sonreía y luego caminaba a Vane y le metía dos bofetadas haciéndola llorar, se reía y lo volvía a hacer y así sucesivamente hasta que Vanessa gritaba que parara pero ella reía y me hacia enfurecer, unas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y las limpie rápidamente, pero Renne volvía a abofetear a Vanessa ignorando sus suplicas

No pude terminar de verlo porque llego un mensaje que decía "Tira el celular o la mato antes de que llegues", lo hice rápidamente y arranque, justo cuando llegue mis manos empezaron a sudar, me baje y camine hasta la puerta, la abrí y esta rechino sobresaltándome

Escuche como si golpearan a alguien y gritos de dolor, gritos de Vane… tire la bolsa y corrí hasta donde había unas puertas pero al abrirlas solo estaban Renne y una niña… que no sabía quién era, abrí mis ojos y mire a Renne que sonreía de una manera aterradora, camine hacia atrás y ella negó con su cabeza

-Eres tan idiota algunas veces Isabella… pero claro siempre los has sido, eres idéntica a tu padre… tan sentimental, estúpida… me sorprende que ese Cullen haya regresado a ti después de todo, teniendo mejores partidos como Rosalie Hale, Angela Weber… o a la mismísima Tanya que tuvo que morir, que lastima que se perdió una belleza natural… Y sabiendo que eres fea no dejas de vestirte como una zorra…-dijo Renne caminando hacia mí y quedando a dos metros de distancia de mí, se veía peor de cómo la había visto la última vez, la niña detrás de ella sollozaba

-Quieres saber quién es ella ¿O me equivoco?-pregunto, solo la mire y ella río sobresaltando a la niña y a mí también

-Bien pues es una tonta niña que me encontré tirada en la calle y ¿Sabes qué?... me recordó tanto a al bastarda de ese Cullen que no dude en cambiar mis planes, ella seria la pieza clave para por fin poder deshacerme de ti-dijo Renne mirándome parecía una sicópata, nunca creí que la vería de esta manera y por más miedo que tuviera me daba lastima

Tenía un nudo en la garganta que no me permitía hablar, pero antes de que se acercara más abrí las puertas y corrí de nuevo, aunque no llegue demasiado lejos porque un hombre alto, algo musculoso y rubio estaba en la entrada con la mochila de dinero y sonreía

Entonces Renne se rio como loca de nuevo y me gire a verla, mi mirada pasaba de ella al tipo en la puerta, no sabía qué hacer entonces supe que este era el momento… iba a morir, pero no me importaba tanto sabia que mis niños estaban sanos y salvos, que Edward los cuidaría junto con los Cullen y que nada les faltaría nunca

-Hay querido eres tan listo-dijo Renne abrazando al hombre y se besaron causándome un gran asco

-¿Qué Isabella nunca te han besado?-pregunto burlona Renne, trague pesado y sentí el nudo de nuevo en mi garganta, Renne se acerco a mí y me metió una bófeta que me tiro al piso

-Isabella…Isabella…Isabella, debiste quedarte en casa hace cuatro años-dijo Renne y me patio las piernas, se arrodillo a mi lado y comenzó a golpearme el rostro, eran golpes… reales y yo no podía hacer nada… era como si mi cuerpo estuviera congelado pero entonces un golpe fue a mi estomago y sentí como si ese golpe hubiera sido el que me había quitado todo, grite y las lagrimas por fin salieron

Y entonces todo paso tan rápido… otro golpe fue directo a mi estomago que me volvió a hacer gritar, escuche gritos, voces… pero esa voz… la voz de él fue lo último que escuche antes de cerrar mis ojos, antes de por fin dejarme caer al abismo y nunca más…

…poder salir

**Chicas mis queridas lectoras que se que esta vez no fueron muchas **

**Pues bien aquí tienen este capítulo… ya no sé ni que decir porque pues creo que ya se aburrieron de mi así que disfruten de este capitulo **

**Cuídense mucho, besos y abrazos **

**Sofí **


End file.
